


Stuff of Legends

by mizface



Series: Stuff of Legends [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Human Paladin Fraser and Half-Elven Thief Ray are paired up for a basic retrieval mission, both hope it's as simple as it's presented to be. Given their professions, the two have no reason to get along, so as far as they're concerned the shorter the trip, the better.</p>
<p>But then the job becomes more of a Quest, and to complicate matters further, Fraser and Ray realize neither man is what they'd first assumed. Changing feelings, secrets and hidden dangers make this an adventure where whether or not they succeed, nothing will ever be the same.</p>
<p>Warnings for gratuitous creation of language, mild fantasy (it’s a Dungeons and Dragons AU, folks, get your mind out of the gutter) violence, and complete lack of an NC-17 rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So many people to thank for this! Akamine_chan and Lucifuge5 for running last c6dbb, and the mini-reverse bang that started this. Zelempa for her art that was the original inspiration. Omens for a birthday prompt that got me writing this in the first place. Adrienne for the lovely cover art and dividers (that I didn't have time to add in - sorry!). Sage for doing a MONUMENTAL beta job - I am tempted to list you as co-author, Sage! And my beloved co-mod, Hazelwho - I could not have asked for a more awesome co-mod!!
> 
> I would recommend reading the first two (fairly short) installments of this before reading the main work. Not required, but they help.

Ray waited at the edge of the forest near Windholt, hidden but within sight of the back gates.  If he weren’t trying to remain inconspicuous, he’d be wearing a trench in the forest floor pacing; waiting had never been his strong suit.  But neither had being unprepared, so he made sure to be the first to arrive, so he could get a good look at his traveling companion without the man knowing he was being watched.  After all, that was when some of the most useful information about a person could be gleaned.  So here he was, hidden in the shadows, fighting the urge to fidget.  You’d think all the years he’d spent as a thief would have trained it out of him, but apparently this was too ingrained.

 

He settled for playing with the edges of his travelling cloak; he’d traded his black one for one of deep brown.  It was a little heavy, but still allowed him freedom of movement, and the material didn’t catch or snag easily.  Plus, it afforded him better protection against the elements.  Spring seemed to have made a late arrival this year, and Ray wasn’t convinced that winter was completely ready to give up her hold over the land.  The air still had a crisp bite to it, and he’d seen a thin layer of frost on the fresh new leaves of the trees the week before.  So as always, he tried to cover his bases.  The rest of what he wore was the same black leather armor as in town, supple from wear and care, over a gray tunic and leggings.  If he was wrong and it did get warm, he could always unlace the sleeves of the tunic to cool off.

 

Ray’s pack was by his foot, each and every item carefully bundled and stored.  His light crossbow had been checked to make sure it was in perfect working order, and he had a couple kinds of daggers, some safely tucked away, as well as a short sword, and a small throwing blade safely in his boot sheath.  He also carried a few he was sure would not meet with his traveling companion’s approval.  Not that Ray cared; they were his tools of the trade.

 

Ray sighed as he watched the city gate.  As much as he’d fought this assignment, he had to admit it would be good to get away.  It was as if Windholt was home after all; it bore little resemblance to the tiny community in which he’d been raised.  But it had its attractions.  You could find nearly anything you wanted or needed, and the Guild work he did ensured a roof over his head.  And he’d been there long enough that he’d found a few people he could trust, at least to a point.

 

Ray wondered if he’d be able to trust Fraser.  Paladins were supposed to be the good guys, but in Ray’s experience what people were supposed to be and what they actually were didn’t always match.  Still, he’d seen nothing so far that made him think Fraser was anything but what he seemed.  Would that last?  As if summoned by the thought, Ray saw the Paladin come through the gate.

 

He took in Fraser’s appearance with a small shake of his head.  His white tabard with a huge red leaf, symbol of his Order boldly emblazoned on his chest, was bright enough that even someone who didn’t possess keen elven eyesight would be hard-pressed to miss.  His cloak Ray liked better: a cloak of brownish-red that looked like a fairly decent choice for travel, tunic and leggings of the same color, and shiny armor.  At least it was chain and not plate, Ray thought with an inward sigh.  It would still be loud, as all metal armor was, but it did give the Paladin more range of motion.  As far as trade-offs went, it wasn’t too terrible.  A longsword in a scabbard hanging by his side, and a shield strapped to his back, completed the ensemble.  Overall, not bad; he knew it could have been much worse.  Full plate mail, heavy and restrictive, would have slowed them down.

 

Ray was pleased to see that the gear Fraser brought was no bulkier than Ray’s own; it meant they wouldn’t have to travel with a pack mule or horse, unless Fraser had one of those special bonded ones some paladins had.  But he didn’t see one nearby, nor did Fraser have any visible riding gear.  Good.  Ray preferred to stay off the more-traveled paths when possible; a horse would have made that difficult.  Besides, they weren’t supposed to look like they were leaving for a long journey.  Ray had pretty much insisted on it, as he had meeting outside the Windholt’s walls.

 

He was pretty sure the paladin had taken it personally, but really, it was good business.  The two of them together would rouse suspicion, as would either of them leaving Windholt looking like they were going to be gone a while. 

 

It turned out to be a very good thing they had.  The guard had recognized Ray and asked a lot of questions about where he was going and why.  Ray had answered them as minimally as he could, in part from habit but mostly because it really wasn’t the guard’s business.  He was as free to travel as anyone there; there were no outstanding warrants issued for his arrest, and he wasn’t trying to smuggle anything out of the city.

 

The exchange had highlighted another reason Ray was glad to be leaving – he was getting to be too well known.  Notoriety was one thing: rumors of impossible heists achieved without effort, or having abilities that seemed beyond magical were a plus in his line of work.  But being easily recognized was something no thief wanted.

 

So yes, Ray was definitely glad he’d insisted they left separately, from different gates, and at midday.  Ray had given Fraser strict instructions on where and when to meet up, knowing he’d follow them to the letter, even coming from him, since it wasn’t anything illegal or immoral.  Plus, he had to admit, at least to himself, it was fun.   When else would he get to order around a man who was normally more likely to be hauling him off to some dungeon than listening to him?

 

Fraser reached the woods and started down the side path Ray had indicated.  Ray shifted, emerging from the shadows to move into step with him.  To his credit, the Paladin didn’t startle, looking over at Ray and nodding a greeting.

 

Ray nodded back, and then they were on their way.

 

******

 

The first day of travel went a little better than Ray had expected.  Fraser knew enough of woodlore to move quietly when necessary, and had enough respect for the land to pass carefully through the forest, rather than barreling through or hacking at anything in his path.  The assumption that he might have done so was pretty uncharitable, and unrealistic, Ray knew – fighters might be dense as a barrel of stones, but paladins were a higher order. They had to train for years in both mind and body, so while they might do dumb things in the name of law and order, they were rarely stupid.

 

Fraser had also kept his word about not prying into Ray’s business, thank the gods.  Not that the day’s travel had been silent, mostly questions about dividing up the chores of putting together a campsite rather than personal histories.  Fraser had also tried to talk with Ray about the woods as they’d walked, pointing gout a particular type of tree, or signs of increased wildlife activity that spring always brought, but Ray had tuned that out.  It had felt more like lessons than a real attempt at conversation. 

 

Still, Ray had been ready for the paladin to try something, sneak in a question, maybe even try some kind of Truth spell or something in the name of “needing to know” for the mission, and that meant Ray’s day had been very tense.  By the time they’d settled in for the night, well-fed on some field greens and a pair of rabbits Ray had killed (two daggers, flung in quick succession, pinning each one to the ground, and Ray was still pretending the impressed look that garnered didn’t mean anything), he was tired.  He was also too keyed up to sleep, so he volunteered to take the first watch, and settled in a spot that gave him a good vantage over the area.

 

Other than the occasional hoot of an owl or rustling of small forest creatures through the underbrush, his watch was quiet.  When it was Fraser’s turn to take over, Ray was surprised to find himself quickly drifting off; he usually didn’t sleep well in the open, even less so in the company of near-strangers.  Not to mention the fact that despite trying to adjust his schedule as soon as their trip had been planned, Ray was, by both nature and profession, a night owl.  But whatever the reason, he had no trouble falling asleep.

 

******

 

Fraser settled into his watch without difficulty; paladins were sometimes lent to the City Guard to act as additional protection.  He preferred it to some of his other duties, as it gave him a chance to interact with people outside the Church,

 

Being out on the road, away from Windholt, gave Fraser a measure a peace he could never find with the city’s walls.  Despite having years to get used to its size and level of constant activity, given a choice he’d be somewhere quieter, more rural.  Somewhere he could make a positive impact.  But where he was assigned wasn’t up to him.  Best not to dwell on what he didn’t have.

 

His thoughts turned in the direction of the assignment, and Ray.  There was so much he didn’t know about him.  So much he’d likely never know, considering Ray’s insistence on keeping things entirely professional.  Fraser looked over at his sleeping companion, taking a moment to catalogue Ray’s features, noting the ways his elven heritage shone through. 

 

There were the ears, of course; Ray himself had pointed them out at their first meeting.  And Ray’s hair had streaks of what looked like pure gold amid the darker blond spikes.  And of course there were his eyes, not that Fraser could see them now.  They were a clear blue, paler than any he’d ever seen.  He wondered if that made if harder for Ray to do his job, having as distinctive a feature as that.  His cheekbones and jawline were by no means as delicate as an elf’s, but they were finer than most humans he’d met.  

 

A rustling from somewhere beyond the edge of their campsite caught Fraser’s attention.  He felt his cheeks redden when he realized just how long he’d been staring at his sleeping companion.  After one more glance, Fraser chastised himself and refocused his energies on the task at hand.

 

******

 

Ray awoke with a start to the feeling of being watched.  Based on the light filtering through his closed eyelids and warming his face, he guessed it to be early morning. It was likely Fraser.  Nothing indicated a threat, but something was raising the hackles on the back of his neck. He trusted his instincts more than he did Fraser. Ray slitted his eyes open just enough to see.

 

Only years of training kept him from jumping when he saw a huge wolf staring at him. 

 

Listening hard, he located Fraser at the nearby stream and silently prayed for the Paladin's quick return.  Ray tried to shift under his thin blanket so he could slide a hand toward his dagger, but a low growl stopped him.  Ray swore under his breath and stilled, heart racing.

 

"Ah, you're awake," Fraser said as he entered their campsite.

 

Ray's eyes widened in shock as Fraser went about his business, digging through his pack as if it were just the two of them there.  Maybe Ray had dreamed the whole thing.  But another look over confirmed he hadn't.  The creature stood there, and Ray guessed it was as long as he was tall; its paws were bigger than Ray’s hands.  Which meant it wasn't a wolf.  It was a worg, sitting not five feet from him, looking like it was trying to decide what part of him was tastiest.

 

"Fraser!” Ray hissed, rapidly losing his ability to stay calm.  "Do something!"

 

"Hmm?" Fraser said distractedly, still searching through his things.  "I've already said my morning prayers and set a net-trap for fish, as well as getting us fresh water."  He frowned.  "It seems like you're the one not doing anything.”

 

Was the man crazy?  "I _mean_ ," he said, slow and clear, "do something about the monster that's about to _eat me_."

 

Fraser looked up at that.  You're in no danger, Ray," he said, casually looking at the creature.  "Dee’eth is well, not harmless, obviously, but he won't attack you."

 

Ray relaxed the tiniest bit but stayed where he was.  

 

"Dee’eth?" he finally said, and the worg cocked his head, tongue lolling out.  Giving the creature a closer look, Ray was certain it was laughing at him.  “You _know_ this thing?"

 

"Of course I do.  We've traveled together before."

 

Ray hadn't thought he could be more shocked, but apparently he'd been wrong.  "You've traveled with a _worg_?"

 

Fraser's face showed his disapproval.  “Really, Ray, you of all people should know better than to generalize based on appearances.  Dee’eth is not a worg.  He's merely a dire wolf."

 

“Merely?” Ray nearly shouted.  “No way is that ‘merely’ anything.” 

 

Ray took a deep breath and stopped panicking long enough to really look at the thing.  Fraser was right.  Worgs were shorter, stockier, and less well-proportioned than dire wolves, with oversized heads full of needle-sharp teeth.  The creature in front of him looked for all intents and purposes like a wolf that had been Enlarged.  His fur was a mix of grays and browns, with some white at the neck and muzzle.  Other than his size, the dire wolf’s most startling feature was his eyes, which were a pale but intense blue and definitely filled with intelligence.

 

"Fraser, nothing that weighs probably 900 pounds and can bite me in half in one try is _merely_ anything."  Ray reiterated.  He slowly slid to a sitting position, keeping a wary eye on the wolf.  "So he isn't an evil monster."

 

"Of course he isn't.  Would we be friends if he was?"

 

The wolf barked at that, so loud at this close range that it made Ray’s ears ring. Fraser gave a low yip back and Dee’eth cocked his head, then gave Fraser an honest-to-gods wink.

 

“You're kidding me.” Ray said, shaking his head.  “You actually speak dire wolf."

 

Fraser shrugged.  "I'm by no means fluent, of course, but it only seemed polite to learn what I could.  He tells me my accent is terrible, though, and that Common is easy enough for him to understand."  He gestured toward the creature.  "You could introduce yourself, you know."

 

This was possibly the strangest day of Ray's life, and he hadn't even made it to breakfast yet.

 

Ray leaned forward carefully, ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble.  Not that he didn’t trust him.  Well okay, he didn’t, not really, but he did know Fraser wouldn’t lie to him or deliberately put him in harm’s way, if for no other reason than it would foul up their assignment. 

 

“Dee’eth,” he said, and the dire wolf tilted his ears forward, attention focused on Ray.  “Okay, so hello.  I’m a friend of a friend, so that makes me kind of a friend of yours too, right?”

 

Dee’eth sneezed and shook his head, giving Ray a look he could swear meant _don’t even_ try _to pretend with me_.  “You’re right,” he corrected, trying to look friendly.  Or harmless.  Or at least inedible.  “Fraser isn’t a friend.  But we’re working together, so that counts for something, I hope.” 

 

When that got no reaction, Ray sighed.  “Fine.  Like me or don’t, your choice, but don’t eat me and we’re good.”  He rolled onto his knees and started to stand, but stopped mid-crouch when Dee’eth took a step toward him. 

 

Ray stayed perfectly still while Dee’eth circled him, following the dire wolf’s movement as best he could.  Then, darting forward too fast for even Ray to follow, Dee’eth licked a broad stripe up the side of his face.  He heard Fraser stifle a laugh, and gave both man and wolf a glare as he wiped off a long trail of wolf spit.

 

“He’s just saying hello back, Ray,” Fraser said with a grin.

 

“Wettest hello I ever got,” Ray grumbled, stomping off toward the stream to clean up.

 

******

 

He returned to the camp a short while later, cleaned up and definitely completely awake – that stream had been like ice.  But he’d found a nice surprise there – a small bed of honeyclover, barely ripe enough for picking.  He opened his pack, fishing out a thin packet and a tin mug. 

 

“Is that tea?” Fraser asked as Ray shook some of the powdered herbs into his cup before reaching for the kettle on the fire to add water to it.  He hid a wince as he touched the too-hot metal with bare fingers, annoyed at himself for the mistake.  Deciding to chalk it up to still being unsettled by his wake-up call, Ray pulled a glove from where they were tucked into his belt.  This time he got what he needed without burning himself.

 

“Easier to make than kahf-fee out here,” he said, pleased that Fraser either missed his stupid fumbling or was nice enough to ignore it.  Plucking the thin petals off a clover, Ray squeezed them to release their sweetness as he added them to his tea.  It took an entire flower’s worth to make the bitter brew close to drinkable, not surprising, since it was still too early in the season for the bigger blossoms. Ray took a long sip and sighed happily as it warmed him up.

 

“There’s some journey-bread left, if you’d like it,” Fraser told him.  At Ray’s nod, he handed over a chunk of the dry, heavy loaf, and Ray was doubly glad for the tea.  He supposed the nice thing to do would be to offer some to Fraser – they were traveling together after all – but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  Start being friendly now, and who knew what might happen?  Besides, tea was the one thing he’d forgotten to restock before they’d left, and he’d need it if they were going to be starting this early every day.  Fraser probably didn’t like tea, he reasoned.  Given how cheerful he’d been earlier and how much he’d gotten done, it was clear the man was a morning person.  No way did he need the tea like Ray did.

 

Fraser left camp while Ray ate, returning a few minutes later with some fish.  He tossed one over to Dee’eth, who swallowed it whole, then cooked the rest.  Ray finished his breakfast as Fraser cooked, then pulled out a scrap of cloth and carefully wrapped the rest of the clover.  If he took care, they’d keep their sweetness several days.

 

They packed up the camp without saying much, but Ray was sure that Fraser and Dee’eth were communicating.  And if the looks the dire wolf sent in his direction were any indication, he knew what, or rather who, the subject was.

 

******

 

_Didn’t warn him I was coming._

 

Fraser had been expecting that, and ignored the mix of amusement and condemnation in the dire wolf’s mental tone.  _I wasn’t sure you’d join us_ , he sent back.

 

Dee’eth snorted _.  You wanted to scare him._

_I was curious as to how he’d react,_ he admitted.

 

_So it was a test.  Did he pass your judgment?_

 

Fraser stiffened.   _I need to know if I can trust him._

 

_He needs the same from you.  And before you say he should trust you because you’re a paladin, think._

_What do you mean?_

_What you are is precisely why he won’t trust you.  Who you are…that’s a different story._

 

_He doesn’t want to know who I am,_ Fraser thought, surprised at how much that bothered him.

 

_He might, if you’d stop being so official and relax a little.  Give him a chance._

 

Fraser wanted to, even though he knew trusting a thief was likely a bad idea.  _Whether or not he knows me shouldn’t matter.  It isn’t as if we’re long-term partners._

 

_You’re right, it shouldn’t,_ Dee’eth agree easily.  _So why does it?_

 

_I don’t know._

 

_Then do what you need to to find out.  Or else ignore it.  Like you said, this will be over soon and you won’t need to worry about whether or not Ray likes you._

 

Fraser felt his cheeks redden.  _It isn’t like that_ , he tried to protest, but Dee’eth had blocked him out, leaving Fraser to wonder what the dire wolf had seen to bring him to such a ridiculous conclusion.

 

******

 

Curiosity finally got the better of Ray later that day.

 

“So how does this work?” Ray wondered as they walked.  Fraser looked at him, puzzled, and Ray clarified the question.  “I mean, with you and the wolf.  Do you have some kind of special prayer or signal or something?  Or does he just wait for you in the woods in case you want to travel?”

 

“I can’t imagine him just sitting in the woods waiting for me to appear.  He has a life of his own, you know,” Fraser told him.  “But to answer your question, I don't believe there's any rhyme or reason to Dee’eth’s appearances.”

 

The wolf barked twice and Fraser looked at him quizzically.

 

“What did he say?” Ray asked.

 

“That he knew I needed him, and that was reason enough for him to be here now,” Fraser replied.  He yipped back and Dee’eth gave him a lupine shrug before walking ahead of them both.

 

“That’s all he seems willing to say,” Fraser told Ray, shooting an irritated glance at the wolf.  “He has a fondness for being deliberately cryptic that is second only to his love of sweets.”

 

Ray fought down a chuckle at Fraser’s annoyance.  Probably he shouldn’t be taking pleasure in the paladin’s mood, but he was oddly pleased to see something beyond stiff formality or bland politeness.

 

“You got all that in two barks?”

 

“Not exactly,” Fraser replied, rubbing the back of his neck.  “When we’re in close proximity, the bond Dee’eth and I share allows for mind-to-mind communication.”

 

Ray blinked.  He’d never heard that, not that he knew a lot about paladins and bonds.  “So the barking thing is an act?”

 

“Not at all.  It’s just not the only way we communicate.”

 

Ray wasn’t convinced, but he let it slide as a frightening idea popped into his mind.  “This mind-reading thing is just between you two, right?”

 

“Your thoughts are safe,” Fraser said, amused.

 

“Hey, you tell me it wouldn’t worry you if our positions were reversed,” Ray said, pointing a finger.  Ray was pleased to see the smile drop from Fraser’s face.  “See?  So yeah, knowing my thoughts are my own does make me feel better.”

 

“Understood.”

 

********

 

Ray found several more herbs as they walked, but most were new shoots still too young to pick.  When he saw a variety that not only looked ripe enough pick but had some good medicinal uses, he hesitated.  It only took a few seconds to think about before he decided it was worth stopping to get them.

 

Dee’eth kept walking, but Fraser stopped to watch Ray work.  “You know your plants,” he noted as Ray wrapped the freshly-picked stalks in a thin cloth, careful not to crush the purplish-pink petals as he stowed them in a pouch on the side of his pack.

 

“Just because I live in a city doesn’t mean I don’t know herblore,” Ray shot back, harsher than he’d intended.  He winced inwardly, but didn’t apologize for his defensiveness.

 

“I didn’t mean to imply you didn’t,” Fraser said back, voice crisp and formal.  Dee’eth barked sharply from up ahead, and Ray made a note to remember both his range of hearing and tendency to eavesdrop.  Fraser shook his head.  “I’m sure that wouldn’t have been taken any better,” he called out.

 

Dee’eth sneezed loudly at that, then yipped; Fraser answered with a short series of barks.

 

“What?” Ray asked, annoyed when it became clear they were going to leave him out of the conversation.

 

“Dee’eth thought I should have known better than to think you were ignorant of the forest, considering your elven nature,” Fraser explained, holding up a hand to forestall Ray’s protest.  “I knew better than to make that assumption, and that’s what I told him.”

 

“You don’t know me at all,” Ray responded, scowling.

 

“Of course I don’t.  It was part of out agreement,” Fraser agreed readily.  “But you made it clear to me from our first meeting that you aren’t comfortable with any assumptions regarding your more elvish qualities.  I was making Dee’eth aware of that, so he’d be more careful in the future.”

 

“Oh.”  Ray felt the fight drain out of him.  Fraser might have been playing with him, but if so, he was the finest actor Ray had ever seen.  Everything about him rang clear with sincerity, and Ray wasn’t easily fooled; the paladin was genuinely trying to be considerate of Ray’s feelings.  It was weird.  And maybe a little nice, but he knew better than to get used to it.

 

“I was wondering, though,” Fraser started carefully.  “If you wouldn’t mind telling me, of course…”

 

Ray tilted his head and made a _get on with it_ gesture. 

 

“Why are you collecting them?” he asked, indicating the pouch with the herbs.

 

It was a simple enough question, Ray supposed, and if they got into any trouble, then Fraser might need to know.

 

“Some of them I have because they make food taste better,” he started as he stood up, brushing the dirt from his hands.

 

“Like the honeyclover.”

 

“Like the honeyclover,” Ray agreed, filing away the fact that Fraser had known what it was without asking.  He gave himself a mental push and went on.

 

“But some stuff, like this yarrow, is insurance in case I get hurt.”  He sighed at Fraser’s puzzled frown and went on.  “One of the biggest pains in my backside about being a mishmash like me is that some potions don’t work on me like they should.  It’s like the two sides fight against it.”

 

“Is that common?”  Fraser’s frown deepened.  “I don’t recall ever hearing of such a thing?  I thought potions were pan-species.”

 

“No idea,” he said with an offhanded shrug.  “All I know is that I can’t rely on them.”

 

“What about magical healing?” Fraser asked.  “Aren’t those spells universal?”

 

“Yeah, but I can’t cast them, remember?  But they work okay – it’s not like I’m half-dwarf.  Anyhow, that stuff’s expensive and I usually work alone, so I’ve learned ways to keep alive without spells or scrolls.”

 

“I would think expense wouldn’t matter to you, given your profession,” Fraser said matter-of-factly.

 

“Never a good idea to steal from folks who heal,” Ray replied.

 

Fraser gave him a considering look, then seemed to shrug internally. “Are there any potions that are actually harmful to you?”

 

“Probably.  But I haven’t worked real hard on figuring that out.  Easier not to go looking for things that will kill you.  Especially when there’s a question of how to bring me back.”

 

Fraser’s brow furrowed, then his face cleared with understanding.  “You mean the question of whether you have a soul or a spirit.”

 

“Got it in one,” Ray nodded.  “Do I get Raised or Resurrected?  Wrong spell and I don’t come back at all.”

 

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Fraser said quietly, looking a little pale.

 

“Well I have, so I do my best to not die.”

 

“That sounds like a smart plan.”  Fraser looked like he wanted to say more; Ray raised an eyebrow in unspoken question.

 

“I suppose you have knowledge of poisons as well,” the paladin said, and Ray could hear the disapproval in his tone.  The Guild had asked him the same thing when he’d joined, and been thrilled at his extensive knowledge of plants.  They’d been equally displeased when he made it clear that he had no intention of following the Assassin’s Path.  They’d tried hard to persuade him, but Ray hadn’t been a boy, green to the ways of the world. Given the life he’d led before joining the Guild, he wasn’t easily cowed.  Ray had stuck by his refusal, which hadn’t gained him any allies, but he could still look at himself in the mirror and not hate the man reflected back.

 

Not that Fraser needed to know any of that.

 

“Of course I do – can’t make an antidote without knowing what you’re fighting - but to answer your question: no, I don’t use them.  Which I would think you already knew, considering how tight the restrictions are for who you can work with.”  

 

Working with poisons tainted the soul, spirit, whatever.  Someone with a stain like that would definitely make a Paladin uncomfortable to be around.

 

Fraser looked almost embarrassed.  “I didn’t realize the implication would offend you,” he said, rubbing one eyebrow.  “I apologize if it did.”

 

Ray blinked at the apology.  “Easy enough mistake to make, I guess,” he conceded.  “No worries.”

 

“Good,” Fraser smiled, relieved.  He watched Ray for a moment before seeming to realize he was staring.  “We should probably catch up with Dee’eth.” Fraser gestured, then jogged ahead to join the dire wolf.

 

Ray followed more slowly, unsure of his footing.  Fraser’s smile, he realized, had brought an answering one to his lips, unbidden.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what’s so important about this book we’re getting?” Ray asked the next day as they continued through the woods.  He was feeling pretty good, pleased that Fraser had taken his advice to stay off the main roads.  He suspected the reason had more to do with their gigantic lupine companion than thinking Ray was right, but whatever.  If it kept them out of sight, he wasn’t going to complain about the why of it.

 

“The Church needs it,” Fraser replied, pushing aside a low-hanging branch so they could pass.

 

“Really?” Ray’s voice and face reflected mock-surprise.  He shook his head.  “Give me a break, Fraser.  Of course they need it.  They must want it pretty bad if they’re working with the Guild.  My question was, _why_ do they want it?”

 

“The why isn’t important,” Fraser, said primly, eyes fixed on the faint trail ahead of them.

 

“You didn’t even ask, did you?” Ray rubbed a hand over his face, his good mood shifting downward to annoyance.  “They said go, you said ‘Sir, yes sir’ without question, and here we are.”

 

“If I needed to know, they would have told me,” Fraser said, shooting a challenging look at Ray.  “Didn’t you ask?”

 

“Of course I did,” he huffed.  “But that doesn’t mean what I was told was the same as what you would have been.”  He shrugged.  “Whatever it is, they’re pretty tight-lipped about it.”

 

“Perhaps you should trust that your superiors know what they’re doing when they send you on assignment.”

 

“All I’m saying is, the right questions can keep you alive.”

 

“And the wrong ones?” 

 

The smugness in Fraser’s tone made Ray’s teeth itch.  He stopped, grabbing Fraser by the arm and sticking his finger in the paladin’s face.

 

“You want to feel like you’re a big man because you follow orders blindly, you go right ahead. But keep in mind, you’re voluntarily going on a tomb raid with a thief.  Your moral high ground isn’t as high as you think.”

 

Fraser jerked his arm from Ray’s grasp.  “That’s quite an attitude you’ve adopted.”

 

The observation was one Ray had heard plenty of times.  Maybe he was a cynic, but he’d lived long enough to earn it.  “Comes naturally,” he said and started walking again, leaving Fraser behind before he could respond.

 

******

 

After traveling for well over an hour in cold silence, Fraser could take it no longer.  Well, technically it was Ray who was silent.  Dee’eth had plenty to say about the situation, and Fraser tired of hearing about human stubbornness and pack behavior.  As if they were anything of the sort.  Honestly, it must have been a long time since Dee’eth was around people to misread the social dynamics so badly.

 

As if he knew Fraser was thinking about him (and Fraser couldn’t be sure he didn’t), the dire wolf slid up next to him on the trail, nudging him forward with his shoulder. 

 

“I am perfectly capable of handling this on my own,” he hissed.

 

“You aren’t as smart as you think you are,” he muttered in response to Dee’eth’s disgusted look, and then got nudged again for his trouble.  This time he stumbled, barely catching himself before he ran into Ray’s back.  Ray didn’t turn, but he tensed, and Fraser shot a glare back at the wolf before shifting to walk alongside Ray.

 

He cleared his throat.  “Do we want to think about stopping soon?” he asked carefully, hoping Ray’s temper had cooled.

 

“You getting worn out, hiking around in all that armor?”

 

Fraser ignored the jab, partly because it was true.  While a paladin’s training was rigorous, it was a different type of exercise than long treks like this.  He was a little disappointed in himself; not so long ago he made trips like this without even feeling it.

 

He didn’t voice any of this.  Ray wasn’t actually concerned about him.  From his tone, it was far more likely he just wanted to goad Fraser into another argument.

 

“It would be good to stop for a few minutes at least,” Fraser said.  “It’s well past mid-day.  We should eat, keep up our strength.”

 

“Depends on how soon you want to get this done,” Ray replied.  “We aren’t that far now.”  He looked up at the sky.  “Be dark before we’re there, but not by a lot, as long as we don’t stop for long.”

 

“You think we should search the graveyard at night?”

 

“Maybe not search it, but there’s places to camp nearby, or even in it, that are safe enough.”  He cut a glance over at Fraser with a small, amused grin.  “You can’t be worried about staying there?  I mean, of all the kinds of people in the world, paladins are safer than almost anyone.  Something creeps up and you blast them to dust.”

 

“It depends on what the creature is and no, I’m not frightened, merely cautious.” 

 

“Cautious,” Ray nodded.  “Okay, that makes sense.  So, we taking a break now or not?”

 

“Yes, but I agree that we shouldn’t dilly-dally,” Fraser said after giving it a moment’s thought.  Ray’s grin seemed to lose it brightness, and Fraser wondered what he’d said wrong.  “I’m sure if you think there’s a safe place there, we’ll be fine.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”  He looked at a fork in the path up ahead.  “This way, then.  There’s a good place to stop just around the bend.” he said, pointing left.

 

Fraser followed, feeling nearly as uneasy as he had before they’d talked.  At least then he knew why Ray was upset.  Not knowing, he found, sat badly with him.

 

******

 

They made decent time, still not talking but the silence between them felt more comfortable, at least by Ray’s reckoning.  He wasn’t mad anymore; he’d traded it for puzzled.  When Fraser had said they should push on, Ray had felt almost disappointed, but that made no sense.  Getting there sooner meant being done sooner.  That in turn meant Ray getting out from under the Guild’s, or more specifically, Franklin’s thumb sooner.  And that’s what this was all about, right?

 

Ray shut down that train of thought, focusing on finding the graveyard.  It had been years since he’d been here, but he’d remembered enough to get them there without trouble.  It didn’t look like it had changed, not that he’d expected it to: it was an abandoned site, one you had to know was there, or you’d never find it.  The tiny graveyard was set deep in the woods, away from roads or villages, and mostly only held the remains of one family.  From what Ray had seen on previous pass-throughs, he doubted anyone had been here in years.

 

The area was overgrown with weeds and tall grasses, the stone markers worn and mossy.  Fraser knelt down and worked at rubbing the dirt off of one, tracing the crudely carved letters with one gloved finger.  He looked almost sad as he walked around, taking in the state of the place.  Ray had always thought of the graveyard as peaceful, a safe haven despite what it was.  Fraser obviously felt differently, and suddenly Ray could see it too: how melancholy the place could make you feel, as if surrounded by forgotten souls. 

 

Fraser must have realized Ray was watching him; he shook off whatever memory had held him in place, rising and clapping his hands together to clean the dirt off his hands as he walked further in.

 

Ray followed and saw Fraser twitch as they passed near one of the roughly-hewn stone tombstones.

 

“What is it?” he asked, trying to sound cheerful.  “Someone walk over your grave?”  He hoped the bad joke would lighten the mood, but Fraser ignored it.

 

“You say you’ve been here before?” Fraser asked, rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah,” Ray shrugged, scanning the area for signs of anything out of place.  “Stayed here more than once, in fact.  Kind of a creepy place to camp I know, but that puts people off.  Makes it a better hideout.”

 

“I thought you found it unseemly to disturb gravesites.”

 

“It is, and I don’t.  Disturb them, that is.  There are plenty of places to camp around here without bothering anyone.  Which we should find before it gets dark.” 

 

“Like that area?” Fraser asked, pointing out an outcropping of stones.

 

“Ray shook his head.  “Too unstable,  But over here - ” He stopped, distracted by a rustling sound at the edge of his hearing, a strange shifting noise he couldn’t quite place or identify. “What is that?” he whispered, looking around for its source.

 

Dee’eth let out a low growl and bared his teeth. 

 

“This burial ground hasn’t been consecrated to any god,” Fraser told him, voice equally low.  “That would explain the unrest I’ve been feeling.”  He turned around slowly, and Ray guessed he was trying to pinpoint the source.  “We seem to have disturbed its inhabitants.”

 

“Undead?” Ray said, eyes wide and voice almost a squeak.  He tried to tamp down on instant panic, but Fraser’s nod just made it worse.

 

“Yes.  Skeletons, and possibly something stronger…” he closed his eyes briefly, then turned and pointed.  “In that direction.”

 

Of course it was the direction they needed to go.  “Skeletons.”  Ray fought for a pretense of calm.  “You can Turn them, right?”

 

“I should be able to, yes.”

 

“Should?” Ray yelped, wincing at how loud his voice was.  “ ‘Should’ does not fill me with confidence, Fraser.”

 

“It depends on how many there are,” Fraser explained.  “But yes, I should be able to Turn them, possibly even destroy them outright.  Unless it’s a large number, of course.”

 

“Oh yeah, of course not then,” Ray replied.  “So if it’s an army of undead sent to kill us, then we’re probably as good as dead.”

 

“I don’t believe that’s what’s happening here.  As I told you, this is unconsecrated ground.  It’s likely that my presence is what caused them to rise – they may view my presence as an attack.”

 

Ray pulled out his crossbow and started toward the nearest tree.

 

“Crossbow bolts won’t do any real damage,” Fraser pointed out.

 

“They will if they’re on fire.”

 

“You have wooden bolts?”

 

“Soaked in oil so they’ll burn, and I have some pitch too, so maybe they’ll stick.” Ray hoisted himself up, easily snaking through the maze of branches to a safe vantage point. 

 

“That’s a…unique weapon to have.”

 

Ray tore off a small branch to give him a clear line of sight to Fraser, and flashed him a quick grin.  “Fires make a good diversion.  You going to find a more defensible spot? You’re right out in the open.”

 

“They can sense me no matter what.  I’d rather have a clear field if I need to fight.”

 

“You at least going to draw your sword?”

 

“Not until I attempt to Turn them.  I’ll need both hands free for that.”

 

Before Ray could respond, the first of the skeletons shuffled into view.  Ray was glad he was safely ensconced in the tree because it was _big_.  He watched as it kept coming, taking slow dragging steps that made Ray more nervous with each passing moment.

 

“What are you waiting for?” he hissed.  “Can’t you Turn them yet?”

 

“Not if I want to try and get them all.  I can only make the one attempt, and I want to have the maximum effect.”  Fraser spared a glance at Ray.  “Do you see more coming?”

 

Ray shifted forward on the branch, but the sun had started its descent toward the horizon, deepening shadows and making it hard to see well from a distance.  As much as he was torn about his dual heritage, he would have killed to have his night sight be as good as an elf’s.  Sighing, he reached into his pack and quickly pulled out the small case that held his specially charmed spectacles.  He slipped them on, biting back a curse when his suddenly perfect vision showed eight more of the creatures following the first one’s trail. 

 

“There’s nine total that I see, a couple of them pretty big.  Most look like they used to be human,” he called down.  Then a flash of movement behind them caught his attention.  He focused on it and smiled; looked like Dee’eth was working on flanking them. 

 

The first skeleton was close enough now to make Ray nervous.  It hadn’t sensed him, high up has he was, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t.  Ray watched Fraser his ground as the first skeleton shambled closer. If he was frightened, his face never betrayed it.

 

Ray was about to fire at the thing, figuring maybe he could distract it, but then Fraser raised his arms, palms facing outward, and Ray could swear the paladin’s hands flashed with holy fire.  Each and every skeleton stopped in its tracks with a shudder.  After a few seconds, five of them shook harder, the tremors intensifying until they flew apart, bones turning to dust in midair.

 

Ray had heard about Turning, of course – everyone had – but given his profession and preference for working alone, he’d never before seen it done.  He had to admit, at least to himself, that it was pretty impressive.  Unfortunately, it hadn’t had an effect on the largest of the skeletons, which had started toward Fraser again.  Ray started to aim but changed his mind when he realized it was too close to Fraser for a safe shot.  The other three were farther back.  He quickly lit a bolt and fired it at the next closest target.  It didn’t take long before he admitted the futility of the maneuver.  The things were just too hard to hit, most of the bolts whizzing harmlessly through ribcages.  Even his headshots seemed to have no significant effect.  As it was, the only thing in danger was the graveyard itself; if he wasn’t careful, he’d set the place ablaze.

 

Ray cursed and put the crossbow away, then slapped out the small fire he’d made.  He was about to jump down and see if his short sword would do any better when he heard a crunching sound.  He looked over just in time to see Dee’eth, jaws clamped tight around a bony leg, shaking the skeleton farthest from Ray and Fraser apart.

 

Ray grinned; he had an idea.  Fraser seemed to be holding his own against the stupidly large skeleton fighting him.  Ray found what he was looking for and whistled to get Dee’eth’s attention.  The dire wolf turned toward him, ears perked up. 

 

“Lure them toward the outcropping, then watch out,” Ray called, grin widening when Dee’eth started in that direction.  The two remaining skeletons trailed behind, but Ray kept his focus on the rocks as he once again loaded his crossbow.  It would be a tricky shot, but those were Ray’s favorite kind.

 

As soon as the skeletons blundered into position, Ray whistled again, and Dee’eth leapt over both of the undead.  As soon as he was past them, Ray loosed the bolt, watching and praying it hit its mark.

 

First there was a smattering of rocks.  Then a small avalanche rained down, covering the skeletons.  Other than the falling rocks, there was no movement.

 

Ray whooped, then turned his attention to Fraser, who had apparently taken care of his own opponent and now stood watching the fall of stones.

 

“Nicely done,” Fraser said as Ray climbed down.

 

“Not too bad yourself, with that whole dusting half of them thing,” Ray replied, surprising a pleased smile out of Fraser.

 

“What are you wearing?” Fraser asked, and Ray mentally swore; he’d forgotten about his stupid magic spectacles.

 

“Just something to help me see better,” he half-mumbled, his gaze off to the side.  He wanted to take them off, but he didn’t trust that they were out of danger, and it was getting darker by the minute.  They could light a torch, but these were still better.  Besides, Fraser had already seen them; might as well leave them on.

 

“But you haven’t needed them before,” Fraser pointed out.

 

“First time you’ve seen me in a night fight,” Ray explained, hoping the Paladin would stop asking questions.  “What was that big one?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

 

“A former troll,” Fraser said.  “Not really harder to destroy than a human skeleton, but its reach was greater.” 

 

“I’d say so - that looks nasty,” Ray commented, pointing at the gash on Fraser’s forehead.  It was still bleeding, though sluggishly now.  Fraser pulled out a handkerchief to wipe it clean.  “You able to Cure that?”

 

Fraser looked at Ray, obviously trying to see if he needed any healing.  “Are you injured?”

 

Ray shook his head.  “Nothing wanted me bad enough to climb.  Besides, you’re the muscle.  Even if I was hurt, you need to be in top shape more than I do tonight.  We haven’t even made camp yet.”

 

Dee’eth barked in agreement.  “All right,” Fraser sighed, then closed his eyes, brow furrowing as he concentrated.  He winced for the briefest moment, then sighed in relief as the Cure spell mended his wound.  Ray watched it close, then fade to a thin line before vanishing completely.  Only the smear of blood on Fraser’s forehead gave evidence to him ever being hurt.

 

“We might as well keep looking tonight,” Ray said once Fraser opened his eyes. “We’ve cleared the place, at least for now. But if we find the crypt we need, we can hole up inside until morning and get some rest.  Plus we’d be in a better position to defend ourselves.”

 

Fraser looked at him, questioning.  “You still want to stay here?”

 

“It’s better than trying to find somewhere in the woods that’s safe, and besides, I never had a problem before,” Ray replied.  “Course, it’s been awhile since I camped here. And never with a paladin, so things could have changed.”

 

“How long is awhi- Ray, look out!”  Fraser pulled Ray behind him as he yelled, free hand upraised.  Ray felt something beyond cold pass by him, the barest trace of it flowing like an icy breeze over his neck.  He shifted out of Fraser’s grasp and readied his crossbow.

 

The creature facing them was some kind of insubstantial, ghostly, skeletal-looking thing in tattered robes.  Ray swore, knowing his crossbow would have no effect on it.  His mind raced as he tried to remember if he had anything that would.

 

Fraser faced the creature down; it hovered in place, bony hand reaching toward them.  Its eye sockets glowed, black flame tinged with ice blue, and its mouth opened and closed like it was trying to speak.

 

Ray felt a pulse of energy leave Fraser’s body and waited, breath held, to see if Fraser’s Turning would work.  The thing continued to hover in front of them, not attacking but not retreating, either.

 

“What’s going on?” Ray finally asked.  “Did you Paralyze it?  _Can_ ghosts be Paralyzed?”

 

“Had I been successful, it would have been destroyed or forced to leave,” was Fraser’s uncertain reply.

 

Well it definitely wasn’t destroyed, and didn’t look to be in a hurry to go anywhere.  Behind them, Dee’eth whined; Ray guessed that meant he didn’t understand what was going on either.

 

“Are ghosts ever _not_ evil?” Ray whispered.  That got the creature’s attention. It shifted its frightening gaze to Ray and again looked like it was trying to speak.

 

He felt Fraser’s eyes on him.  “What?  I don’t know what’s going on here.  You’re the one with all the undead knowledge.  You tell me what it wants!”

 

The ghost cocked its head from side to side, like it was trying to figure them out.  It was creepy and wrong, and Ray wanted to loose a bolt at it just to make himself feel better.  He saw a flash of something on its chest and tried to see what it was.  He got a glimpse of a carved silver pendant, floating between the layers of the ghost’s decaying clothing.

 

He was trying to get a better look at the carving when too fast to counter, the spirit swept forward and touched Fraser on the forehead, then dissipated into mist.

 

“Fraser!  Fraser, are you okay?” Ray dropped his crossbow and moved to stand in front of the paladin.  He looked stunned, but uninjured.  Ray grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

 

“I’m fine,” Fraser said, shrugging off Ray’s grip and putting a hand to his forehead.  He touched the same spot the ghost had, blinking as if to clear his thoughts.  “This way,” he said, striding forward with purpose.

 

Ray grabbed his crossbow and followed, too freaked to do anything else.

 

******

 

Fraser found the mausoleum without any further incident, the weathered markings were nearly illegible, but he knew it was the one.  The spectral knowledge he’d been given assured him of it.

 

Ray stood next to him, shifting from foot-to-foot with nerves, or perhaps anticipation.  Perhaps Ray thought they were there to bring back riches, or worse, that he’d find something there he could pocket and sell later.

 

“This the right one?” Ray asked, nodding toward the door.

 

“I believe so, yes.”

 

“You need to do any -,” Ray waved his hands around. “ -to keep us safe in case we make whoever’s in there mad?”

 

Considering the means they used to find the crypt in the first place, Fraser doubted he’d need to Turn anything here.  Ray’s fidgeting increased, and he gave the door a wary look.  “This really makes you uncomfortable.”

 

Ray huffed.  “Of course it does.  You want me to list all the reasons?” His face twisted into a humorless smile.  “Okay, besides the way we found this place, how about this?  We’re robbing the dead.”

 

“I didn’t think stealing would bother you.”

 

“Honest thievery doesn’t, but this?” Ray shivered.  “It’s not right.  It’s disrespectful at the least.”

 

Fraser agreed but was surprised a thief would feel that way.  “And at the worst?”

 

Ray’s gaze darted around as if he thought they were being watched.  “Tomb desecration has all sorts of ways to come back and bite you.”

 

“Perhaps,” Fraser conceded.  “But considering the fact that we were led here, I think we’re meant to have whatever we find.”

 

The first room they entered was bare except for a stone altar on the far wall, any offerings that might have been left there long since turned to dust.  The holy symbol hanging above it was no bigger than Fraser’s fist, and when he got closer he could see it was made of iron, with no gems or gold inlay decorating it.  He wondered if that would disappoint Ray, then chided himself for the uncharitable thought.  Ray had sounded genuinely disapproving of removing items from tombs.  Of course, Fraser didn’t know him well enough to gauge his sincerity, but something told him Ray was telling the truth.

 

Ray was examining the room as closely as he had at the inn they’d met in back in Windholt.  He wondered whether it was training or something else that pushed Ray to such thoroughness.  He took care not to disturb Ray, taking the time to tidy the altar and recite a brief prayer.

 

He finished to find Ray watching him.  He’d expected a mocking look, but there was quiet respect in the thief’s eyes for a moment, before a mask of disinterest covered it. 

 

“No traps here I can find, or secret passages, anything like that.”

 

“You expected traps?”

 

“Of course I did,” Ray said looking at Fraser as if he were a fool for asking.  “Why else would you need to bring me along?”

 

“True enough,” he conceded with a nod. 

 

“You need to do a sweep for more ghosts or skeletons or whatever?”

 

“No,” Fraser replied.  “I would have sensed anything undead the moment we entered.”  He looked around the small room.  “This seems a decent place to stay for the rest of the night.  We can do a quick search of the rest of the mausoleum and then I’ll take first watch.”

 

Ray shook his head.  “You need the sleep more than I do.”

 

Fraser started to protest, but Ray kept going.  “You’re a holy warrior.  You just blasted some undead, and fought the rest.  You’ve got to be tired.”

 

While he hated to admit it, Ray was absolutely correct.  Turning, while exhilarating in the moment, did drain him.  And he would need rest before he could pray to replace the spell he’d cast earlier to heal his wound.  He hadn’t expected Ray to be selfless enough to forgo his own rest for Fraser’s sake.  Once again, Ray had surprised him.  Fraser found himself wanting to trust Ray, his misgivings over Ray’s profession lessening the longer they were together.

 

All right,” he agreed.

 

As he’d suspected, there was nothing in the small building waiting to attack them.  Soon enough they were back in the first chamber, and Fraser found a spot across from the doorway to settle.  Despite his earlier feelings, he sent Dee’eth a look that he hoped the dire wolf interpreted as _make sure Ray doesn’t steal anything_ as he was drifting off.  He was asleep in minutes.

 

******

 

Fraser awoke to faint light streaming in through the open entryway.  He immediately sat up, looked around and frowned when he realized he was alone.  Worried both that Ray had been hurt or that he’d somehow eluded Dee’eth and stolen their objective, he sent a tendril of a thought to the dire wolf, relieved to feel contentment come back, along with something that felt like amusement.

 

And then Ray was there, leaning against the entry, watching Fraser.  “Better?” he asked.

 

“You didn’t give me a shift.” Fraser didn’t know whether he was more surprised by the kindness or offended Ray didn’t think him capable.

 

“We haven’t been here long enough to warrant taking turns,” Ray replied with a shrug.  “Besides, I’m used to staying up all night.”

 

Fraser wanted to argue the point, but stopped at a whuff from Dee’eth, telling Fraser that he approved of Ray’s actions.  The trickle of something almost pack-like underneath startled Fraser.

 

So did Ray handing him his own flask.  “Fresh from the stream down there,” Ray said, grinning at Fraser’s confusion.  “Please, if I couldn’t lift that from you while you were sleeping, I shouldn’t call myself a thief.”

 

Fraser supposed he was right, but that didn’t mean he liked having his things taken.  It did explain Dee’eth’s mirth, however.  He glared as the wolf sauntered past Ray, which only earned him another smug burst of amusement.

 

Fraser took a long drink to regain his composure.  “Are we ready to go to the main chamber, then?”

 

“As soon as you are.”

 

Fraser stoppered the flask as he stood.  “Twenty minutes should give me ample time to ready myself.”  He started toward the door.  “I’ll be back shortly.”

 

True to his word, Fraser had finished his morning ablutions and prayers and they continued their search of the mausoleum.  The main chamber was far less sparse than the room before it, containing a sarcophagus as well as several plain wooden chests lining one wall.   There was also a finer quality chest at the foot of the sarcophagus, ornamented with embossed metal disks.  Fraser started toward it without thinking.

 

“You going to let me check it first?” Ray asked, stopping Fraser with a hand on his arm.

 

“Sorry.”  Fraser blushed, embarrassed he’d forgotten, and stayed where he was, letting Ray make a thorough check of the room.

 

“Are you always this methodical?” Fraser wondered once Ray finished with the perimeter and started on the chests.

 

“When I have the time to be,” Ray replied absently, peering at the lock.  He tilted his head from side to side, then blew on it before looking even closer.

 

“This stuff is really standard, Fraser.  And really old.”  He started to touch the lock then stopped, his hand a hairsbreadth from it.  “And really nicely trapped,” he said with a grin.

 

“It is?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Ray replied, still smiling and sounding very impressed.  “Nasty one, too.  Here,” he said, gesturing for Fraser to look.  He knelt next to Ray and tried, but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.  That is, until Ray used his dagger to point out a tiny notch on the side of the lock.

 

“What will that do?” Fraser asked.

 

“Stand back a little and I’ll show you.”

 

“You’re going to deliberately trigger it?” Fraser asked.

 

“Sure,” Ray replied matter-of-factly.  “I know what it does, and it’ll be easier to pick the lock if I don’t have to worry about being poisoned.”  He pulled a tool from his thieves’ picks and then reached up with his free hand.  “Toss me a dead torch, will you?”

 

Fraser took one of the decaying torches from its sconce and handed it to Ray, who held it out a few inches from the lock.  “Here we go,” he said, and tapped the lock with the pick.

 

For a moment, nothing happened, then Fraser heard a series of pops and when Ray twisted the torch in his grasp, Fraser saw a line of tiny needles protruding from it.  Ray tapped the lock a few more times, but nothing else happened, and he finally put down both torch and arrow, seemingly satisfied.

 

Fraser thought Ray would finish picking the lock then, but instead Ray went to each chest and repeated the routine.  One more of the three had the same trap.  The other two were either safe, or the trigger mechanism no longer worked.

 

That left the sarcophagus itself.  Ray looked at Fraser before touching it.  “You need me to check this too?” he asked, looking like he hoped Fraser would say no.

 

“We can open the chests first,” Fraser decided.  “What we’re looking for is more likely to be in one of them.”

 

It had been a good plan.  But after going through the contents of each, most of which consisted only of the dusty remains of clothing and a few scrolls and a coin or two, it was clear that what they were after was in the sarcophagus.

 

“Don’t suppose you have anything that will protect me against curses or anything like that, do you?” Ray asked, approaching it with obvious reluctance.

 

“It won’t be cursed,” Fraser assured him.  At Ray’s dubious look, he sighed and added, “I would have felt it by now if anything as malevolent as that was in the room.”

 

“Doesn’t have to be malevolent to kick my ass,” Ray muttered as he started checking the sealed edges of the lid.

 

“Okay,” he told Fraser, after what seemed like an interminable amount of time.  “I don’t see anything strange, but I also don’t think it was sealed right.  So hold your breath when we open it, and be prepared for whatever’s inside to be as decayed as the rest of this guy’s stuff.”

 

It took several attempts to get the lid to budge, but once it had been shifted out of position, it was fairly easy to maneuver.  They removed the lid, carefully leaning it against the nearest wall, and then went back to see what was inside.

 

As Fraser had expected, the cleric himself was mere bone, thankfully at rest.  In his hands lay a book, remarkably well-preserved, if covered in dust, grime and things Fraser didn’t really want to think about.  He raised an eyebrow at Ray, and Ray did a visual check before reaching in to pull it out.

 

“This is what we’re here to get?” Ray said, voice laden with disdain as he handed it to Fraser.

 

“Not everything is about gold or gems,” Fraser replied as he carefully turned the book over in his hands.  It was ancient.  Fraser was surprised it hadn’t crumbled to dust at the first touch, but it seemed sturdy, unlike everything else they’d found here.  There must be magic involved, keeping it from disintegrating.  He took out a handkerchief and started brushing away the dust.  “You knew what we were here to retrieve.”

 

“Yeah, but I figured it would be something valuable.  This looks like a journal.  It can’t be all we’re here for.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it doesn’t look worth stealing.  Come on – what does the Church want that moldy thing for?”

 

“I wasn’t told, and there was no reason for me to ask,” Fraser said, frowning when he saw a small symbol on the bottom corner of the book’s spine.  It was familiar; he brushed off more of the dust and looked closer, eyes widening as he recognized the word written there.

 

“What?  You find something interesting?” Ray reached for the book, but Fraser twisted so it was out of the Thief’s reach, wrapped it safely in a cloth before putting it safely in his backpack.  He’d study it later, once they were out of the tomb.

 

“Fine, be that way,” Ray snipped, hands up to show he wasn’t going to try to wrest it away.  “You ready to get out of here now?”

 

“Definitely, once we put the lid back,” Fraser said.  It was bad enough they’d had to disturb the tomb; he was going to leave it as close to how they’d found it as possible.  

 

“Wait,” Ray said, peering into the sarcophagus.

 

Fraser joined Ray to see what had caught his interest.

 

“I think I recognize that,” he said, reaching in to lift a medallion resting on the skeleton’s breastbone.  He brushed it off carefully, turning it over in his hands.  “Look familiar?”

 

“I don’t believe so.”

 

“Your spectral buddy was wearing it,” Ray said.  “Guess that explains what it was doing.  It wanted you to find this place.”  He gently lay the necklace back down, then walked over to the lid.

 

After they’d replaced the lid, Fraser said a prayer he hoped would leave the dead at rest.

 

Their job complete, Fraser and Ray started back toward Windholt.

 

******

 

That night Fraser took first watch.  Ray looked like he wanted to protest, but he agreed, grumbling under his breath as he got his bedroll just so and settled down.  Once Fraser was certain Ray was asleep, he asked Dee’eth to keep watch as he got out the book.  He examined the cover again for additional markings, but it bore only the one word, in a language that had no business being this far north, especially not when the book was written.  Whispering a prayer that it wasn’t trapped, or going to crumble to dust in his hands, he carefully turned to the first page. 

 

It was a journal, written in Common, and according to the date it had been written over three centuries ago.  Fraser scanned it as quickly as he could while still being careful of its condition.  Near the end, he found what he was looking for: an entry describing a conflict he’d learned of in his youth, an uprising no human he’d ever met had ever heard of.  Tucked securely into the middle, he found a crudely drawn map of an area he recognized.

 

Fraser closed the book more conflicted than he’d felt since his Calling.  His mission was to take this book back to the church.  But something, some instinct deep inside, told him that was the last thing he wanted to do.

 

******

 

Fraser made sure to stow the book safely in his gear before he woke Ray for his watch.  He’d almost let the thief continue to sleep, since technically Fraser had relied on Dee’eth to watch for the bulk of his allotted time.  But thinking about the explanation he’d have to give about what he’d found made the decision for him; he wasn’t at all ready to discuss what the book held.  Besides, Fraser had the feeling he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he let Ray sleep on. 

 

Ray had grumbled blearily, but woke quickly enough and climbed the nearest tree to his preferred high ground perch.  He nodded down to Fraser once he was settled.  Fraser went to his bedroll, certain sleep would elude him, but determined to at least try to get some rest.

 

He fell almost immediately into a fitful sleep.  But there was more to it than that; Fraser felt some kind of power covering him like a deep blanket, then seeping into his skin, permeating every inch of him.  He sank into a trance-like sleep, no longer shifting or twitching.

 

Images appeared, some he recognized – bits of a trail, the curve of a river, bright green leaves, larger than any that grew around the city.  Multi-colored birds chirping noisily as they winged by.

 

Fraser smiled at the familiarity, the sense of home.  But it was short-lived.  The edges of his vision clouded and darkened, the air grew oppressively hot and humid, almost too heavy to breathe.  He heard ominous hisses, the harsh clang of metal on metal, could smell blood and rotting plants.

 

Something slithered over him and he shook violently; its scales were so cold they seemed to send ice right into his bones.  The sky became tinged with red, and there was something wrong with the trees, something uncanny.

 

Underneath it all, Fraser heard chanting, words he almost recognized, coming from a far distance and getting louder, closer.  The longer it went on, the greater his sense of wrongness.  He tried to turn and see if he could find the source, but who or whatever it was, it was always out of reach.  All he knew was the direction the sound emanated from: north.  Finally, a shape came into view, a hand, grasping something that glinted red and silver.  Fraser strained to see and woke with a gasp.

 

He didn’t sleep any more that night, mind awhirl with the details of his vision,  He was certain what he’d experienced was much more than just a dream.  What frightened him was that he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

 

******

 

“I’m not going back,” Fraser blurted out the next morning as he packed up his bedroll. 

 

Ray stared at him a minute before asking, “You’re not what?  Won’t you lose all your paladin powers if you disobey the Church?”

 

“It doesn’t work like that.  A paladin’s gifts are bestowed by his or her god, not the Church.”  Fraser tried to gather his scattered, sleep-deprived thoughts well enough to explain.  “I’m not – well, of course I’m going back at some point, but – I’ve reason to believe that my mission isn’t complete.”

 

“Really?  Because I was told we were supposed to come here, find a book, and take it back.  Sounds to me like we’re more than ready to be done.”  He cast a suspicious eye at Fraser.  “Unless you were given other orders.”

 

“No,” Fraser assured him.  “My mission is – was – the same, but things have changed.”

 

“You mind telling me what things those might be?” Ray asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Fraser was deciding how much to say when a bark interrupted his thoughts. 

 

_If you don’t trust him enough to tell him, he shouldn’t go with us._

 

Fraser was shocked.  _You think we should ask him to join us?_

 

_Do you really think you can do this without his help?_

_I’m not even sure what it is I’m doing._

_Maybe you aren’t supposed to figure it out alone._

 

Fraser nodded, Dee’eth’s concerns swaying him to speak.  “I had a vision, concerning the contents of this book.”

 

“A vision,” Ray repeated flatly.  “You get those often, because it could have been something in the stew we had last night.”

“Don’t make light of this, Ray.  It was a vision and no, I don’t have them regularly.  That doesn’t mean I don’t recognize them for what they are.”

 

Ray looked like he wanted to say more, but Dee’eth growled, soft and deep.  Ray glared in the dire wolf’s direction.  “Fine.  So what did you see?”

 

Fraser thought carefully before he answered.  “It wasn’t all clear, and a great deal of it was symbolism that was of a highly personal nature and would mean nothing to you.  What I can tell you is that were we to return with this book now, it could be catastrophic.”

 

“It’s just a _book_ ,” Ray protested.  “Wait, it is just a book, right?  I was told it wasn’t magic or anything.”  Ray threw his hands up in disgust.  “It’s magic, isn’t it?  Some kind of grimoire that’s going to help someone take over the world or raise an undead army or something!”

 

“Ray.  Ray.  Ray!” Fraser yelled, and the rant stopped.  “It’s only a journal, although a very old one.  But that doesn’t change what I saw.  I would completely understand if you didn’t want to accompany me any further.  You’ve done as you were asked, and I will tell my superiors that once I return.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?  You have heard of the Thieves’ Guild? If I go back alone and empty-handed, I’d be in a lot worse trouble than I will be for veering off the plan.”  He gave Fraser a challenging look.  “So, where are we going next?”

 

It took Fraser a moment to answer; he honestly hadn’t expected Ray to be willing to accompany him any further.  “I got a clear sense of danger if we were to continue taking the journal north,” he finally said.  “We’re going due south.”

 

******

 

And that, it seemed, was that.  Fraser was firm in his decision, so Ray had no choice but to follow.  At least, that’s what he told himself.  It wasn’t like he couldn’t snag the book without Fraser knowing; that part would be easy.  But, he convinced himself, taking the book and getting back to the Guild with it were two different things. Maybe, if it had been Fraser alone, he’d have risked it.  But he wasn’t equipped to throw a dire wolf off his trail, no matter how good a thief he was.  So, yeah, Ray figured his best bet was to keep traveling, at least for now.

 

As they went on, Ray noticed a change in Fraser.  Dee’eth’s arrival had relaxed Fraser a little, whether it was because he had a real friend around, or someone else to guard Ray, he wasn’t sure.  Whatever the reason, on their way to the graveyard Fraser had been less formal, his questions seeming less like an interrogation and more like real conversation.  Fraser had kept to their bargain, not asking anything too personal.  It had been nice to see the guy loosen up.

 

But this Fraser, the one not following rules to the letter, was unsettling.  He was just as focused as ever, but Ray could see glimmers of uncertainty.  Despite it being Fraser’s decision to go forward, it obviously didn’t sit well with him, which made for tense travel.  Things were to the point that Dee’eth was either making himself scarce or traveling alongside Ray.

 

Ray felt like he should say something, but he had no idea what or why exactly he felt like he needed to try to make the situation better.  So he kept his mouth shut, a strategy that had served him well for many years.

 

When they stopped at a stream to refill their flasks, Fraser joined him.  “May I ask you something?”

 

Ray waved his hand in a _go ahead_ gesture as he took a long drink, enjoying the feeling of the cool water sliding down his parched throat.

 

“More than once, you’ve alluded to your age.  But I don’t see…you can’t be much older than I am,” Fraser protested.

 

The statement surprised Ray.  “You don’t know much about half-elves if you believe that.”  He dipped the flask back into the water, then cocked his head and gave Fraser a sly look.  “How old do you think I am?”

 

“Will you tell me if I’m right?” Fraser challenged.

 

Ray thought about it a second, then nodded.  “Sure.  So take a look, and give it your best shot.”

 

The scrutiny made Ray want to slink into the shadows, but he held still while Fraser edged closer, looking him up and down.  After a full minute, it got to be too much.

 

“Come on, it can’t be that hard,” he said.  Fraser’s eyes met his, and Ray got a good look at them: aquamarine blue with hints of sapphire.  He blinked to break eye contact, and Fraser moved away, looking embarrassed at having trespassed so far into Ray’s personal space.

 

“I’d guess,” Fraser began, voice rough.  He cleared his throat and tried again. “I’d guess, based on your race and not your appearance, mind you, that you’re around fifty years of age.”

 

Ray shook his head, not at all surprised at how off Fraser was.  “Nope.  But double that and you’re pretty close,” he said, grinning at the look of disbelief on the paladin’s face.

 

Fraser didn’t look like he knew what to make of that, his mouth turning downward in a little frown.  “And you’ve been a thief all this time?”

 

Whether real or imagined, Ray felt like Fraser was judging him.  Just like that, it stopped being fun.  “We all play to our strengths,” Ray told him.  “I’m good at it, I like it.  It’s who I am.”

 

“It’s what you do,” Fraser corrected, voice firm as he stoppered his flask and stood up.  “Don’t sell yourself short.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ray was glad that when it came time to camp for the night they were nowhere near a town.  He knew they needed to restock, since the change of plans meant they’d deplete what supplies they’d brought soon, but he felt better putting it off for at least one more night.  No town meant no people.  No people meant no one spotting them, or asking questions.  They hadn’t been gone long enough yet to be considered late, but it wouldn’t be long before someone was going to know something was up.  And since Fraser was being tight-lipped about exactly where they were going and why, Ray had nothing to report back.  He knew exactly how unacceptable that answer would be, and how little he’d be believed were he to send word back to the Guild that he didn’t know anything other than their plans had changed.  So yeah, Ray wanted to have time to get some answers.

 

The travel itself continued to be uneventful, and frustratingly uninformative, at least where the book was concerned.  He’d gotten a glimpse of what he thought must be a map, but Fraser had hidden it away as soon as he’d realized Ray was watching him.

 

As they traveled, Ray decided someone decent must have taught Fraser woodlore; he knew how to move and what to be careful of.  He could even be fairly quiet, despite the armor.  Ray was impressed. 

 

He brought it up as they were walking.  “So.  You definitely have a better feel for the woods than someone who just hunts.  You’re quiet, careful, and don’t leave a trace of yourself most of the time.”

 

“I hadn’t realized you noticed,” Fraser replied, sounding surprised.

 

“Quiet and careful are things I appreciate.  Where’d you learn it?  You said it wasn’t in Windholt, right?”

 

“I suppose I did.”

 

“Well, where then?” Ray asked again.

 

Fraser was quiet for a long minute, and Ray wondered if he’d even answer.  “My first training was with my father.  He’s one of the King’s Rangers.”

 

Ray’s eyes widened.  “Impressive.”

 

“I suppose,” Fraser agreed absently.  “He’s very good at his job, and expected me to follow in his footsteps.”

 

“Being a holy warrior sure put a crimp in that, huh?” Ray chuckled.

 

“It changed a lot of things, yes.”  And oh there was a lot that went unspoken right there.  Ray almost asked, but stopped himself.  It wasn’t his business.  He had to remember that.

 

“Parents have a way of wanting things for their children, huh?” he said instead.  “Even if it isn’t what the kid wants.”

 

Fraser nodded.  “They do indeed.”

 

******

 

Fraser and Dee’eth made a good team, with the dire wolf hunting and Fraser dressing whatever he caught.  That left Ray to set up camp, which was fine with him.  He knew how to pick the safest, most defensible spots, and made sure to lay out some traps that were nothing more than early warning systems, designed not to stop whoever tripped them, but to create noise.

 

The division of labor gave Ray some much-needed solitude.  He wasn’t used to having a partn – to working with anyone else.  He preferred working alone, and had only taken this job because he’d been forced to by the Guild.  Not that they’d ever admit that, but the way it had been offered to Ray left him with little choice of refusal, unless he wanted to lose his reputation or his life.

 

He wondered what made Fraser decide to take the assignment.  But even more, he wanted to know what it was they were doing.

 

******

 

“So, what is it we need to do once we get wherever south we’re going?” Ray asked as he tended the fire.

 

It was a fair question, Fraser supposed.  “I believe that this journal will lead us to an item that the Church wants to acquire.”

 

“ ‘Item’ is pretty vague,” Ray pointed out, one eyebrow raised.  “You got anything more specific?”

 

“Not yet,” Fraser had to admit, “but I believe if I study the journal more thoroughly, I may be able to figure it out.”

 

“Or maybe your god will clue you in, right?”  Fraser scowled at him across the fire, and Ray held up a hand.  “Hey, not mocking here.  Just because gods don’t talk to me doesn’t mean I’d ever discount what one had to say, especially one that’s known for being honest.”

 

“I’m sorry, Ray,” Fraser said, feeling chastened.  “I don’t mean to get defensive.”

 

“No worries,” Ray shrugged.  “Do you think you’ll get another vision?”

 

“I haven’t even figured out what the first one was trying to tell me,” Fraser said with a self-deprecating smile. 

 

“You want any help decoding it, feel free to ask. I’m good at puzzles.”

 

The offer felt sincere, but his superior’s words echoed in his mind: _Remember, this is a thief you’re working with, and a half-breed at that.  He’s not to be trusted._

 

A part of Fraser hated that voice.  It was in his nature to be trusting; it was part of what made him a good paladin.  To go against that instinct felt wrong, and while he’d accepted the need for circumspection when he’d first met Ray, the longer he knew him, the more it chafed.

 

Fraser had been silent too long; he could tell by the tension that started to surround the campfire.

 

“I’m going to double-check the snares,” Ray said, getting up.  “You want me to take first watch after that?”

 

“That would be fine,” Fraser replied, wishing he knew which voice he should trust.

 

******

 

Ray refrained from stomping out of camp, but it was a near thing.  He was old enough to know better than to have a childish tantrum just because someone didn’t trust him.  It wasn’t like it was anything new.  But for some reason, the fact that Fraser felt that way stung in a way it hadn’t for a very, very long time.

 

Ray carefully checked all the snares, taking his time so he could think and cool down.  Of course, thinking put him in a worse mood, because thinking meant remembering, and remembering meant knowing exactly why the paladin shouldn’t trust him.  His mind kept going back the last conversation he’d had with Franklin, when he’d been “asked” to take the assignment.

 

_“String him along, play the misunderstood, oh-woe-is-me tale as hard as you have to to sell it.  Just get him to trust you enough that you can get the book of him and back to us.”_

 

It had sounded easy enough, and even more, it had sounded fun, a challenge.  Getting a sacred text, or whatever it was, away from a holy warrior and giving it to the Thieves’ Guild to do with as they pleased?  It would have been a nice test of his skills, something he hadn’t had in a very long time.

 

But then he’d met Fraser and everything had changed.  Fraser, who hadn’t cared about Ray’s heritage.  Who wasn’t arrogant, or rude.  Who didn’t treat Ray like he was unworthy.  Who, despite their obvious differences, showed Ray respect, consideration, and would probably even try to become friends if Ray would let him.

 

Ray hadn’t known what to do.  No, that wasn’t true.  He’d known, but he hadn’t wanted to do it.  Hadn’t wanted to buddy up to Fraser, all the while planning on stealing the good at the first opportunity.  It’s what any good thief would do, and Ray was a damn fine thief.

 

But something in him wouldn’t let him, even now.  And that scared him, more than the thought of what might happen once his seeming betrayal to the Guild was discovered.

 

*****

 

Fraser sighed as he watched Ray storm off.  He’d offended the thief again.  It was amazingly easy to do, but then, Ray wasn’t willing to tell Fraser what he was saying or doing wrong, so it wasn’t entirely his fault. 

 

_Why don’t you just ask him what’s wrong?_

_I thought you were going to stop eavesdropping on my thoughts,_ Fraser sent back with a frown.

 

_There’s a difference between eavesdropping and hearing someone shouting.  That’s what you might as well be doing._   Dee’eth replied as he entered the campsite.  _And you didn’t answer my question._

_Ray doesn’t like personal questions.  He’s made that abundantly clear._

_Interesting excuse,_ Dee’eth answered _.  I might even believe it if you two hadn’t had that cozy little talk earlier._

_I believe I volunteered most of the information,_ Fraser pointed out.

_He wanted to know more about you.  And to let you know he’d been paying attention to you._   _You should do the same._   Dee’eth sneezed and shook his head. _Do you enjoy all this tension?  I know I don’t.  It makes me itch._

Fraser arched an eyebrow. _So this is all about making you feel better._

Dee’eth sat down next to Fraser, leaning in so Fraser could scratch the back of his neck. _If it gets you two talking, absolutely._

 

Once Dee’eth was satisfied with the amount of attention he’d been given, he found a shady place under a tree to nap.  Fraser took the journal out and began to read.  There was one particular passage he kept coming back to, though for the life of him he didn’t know why.  There was something he was missing, he was certain of it.  Fraser shut the book in frustration, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.  What was it about this particular paragraph on the flora the cleric had seen on his journey, and how different the trees were from his homeland, that kept Fraser coming back?

 

How different…no, Fraser realized, opening the book back up and flipping to the page.  Not different.  _Wrong_.  He read the description again, and this time an image from his dream flashed through his mind: an enormous tree bent and twisted, its leaves harsh, sickly greens tinged with black, its bark dark and shiny with something that almost looked like blood.  The ground beneath it was ash gray, and its roots showed through, gnarled and pushed up as though the earth itself was rejecting them.

 

The cleric had seen a tree like this too.  His wasn’t as advanced in its perversion, but the journal described it as unnatural, and warped by dark magic.  As Fraser read on, the words on the page took on new meaning as he pieced together the fragments of his vision and matched them with what he read.  Whatever it was, horrible spell or demonic invasion, it had happened before, but been stopped before it could reach the devastating point he’d been shown.

 

Fraser closed the book with shaking hands when Ray returned to the campsite. Fraser was pleased to see Ray seemed in better spirits.  He smiled when Dee’eth woke long enough to bark a greeting, and went over to ruffle the dire wolf’s fur before taking his place for his watch.  Fraser sighed and wished, not for the first time since they’d met, that Ray would be open to his overtures of friendship.  There was something about him that made Fraser want to get to know him better.

 

******

 

The next few days travel were nowhere near as easy as the first leg of their trip had been; Fraser tried not to take it as a sign, but it was difficult.  The weather had taken a nasty turn, light rain turning quickly into a downpour that led them off the roads and onto deep forest trails for shelter against the surprisingly cold rain.

 

They’d found what claimed to be an inn in the first real village they came to three days after they turned south, but Fraser thought calling it that would be like equating a lap dog and a dire wolf.  The hostelry only had a common area that was used both for meals and sleeping.  He’d seen the dubious look Ray gave the place and was certain his own face sported a similar expression.

 

By unspoken agreement they decided not to stay, and after one look at what was passing for food they declined to eat there too.  A few market stalls were still open to stragglers, so they’d bought some limp vegetables and a chicken that Fraser was sure had been killed to put it out of its misery, then headed back out into the woods to camp.

 

The rain had slowed to a drizzle, but the ground was still wet, as was anything Fraser hoped to use as firewood to cook.  They finally found a spot he thought would do, and the three of them made camp, Fraser cooking as Ray set up a defensive perimeter and Dee’eth scouted.

 

******

“This is pretty good, especially considering what you had to work with,” Ray remarked.  “Though the fact that we didn’t have to hunt in the rain might be affecting my judgment.”

 

“Easier cooking does make it taste a little better,” Fraser agreed as he took a bite.  Ray was right; the chicken hadn’t turned out so bad after all.  “But I doubt anything could have made what that inn was serving palatable.”

 

Ray grimaced.  “That was some foul-smelling stew.  And the bread looked like it was stale enough to chip a tooth if you tried to eat it.”

 

“It reminded me of the journeybread the Church makes,” Fraser said.

 

“Another reason the Church and I were never meant to be,” Ray said, tossing a chicken bone in Dee’eth’s direction.  The dire wolf snapped it out of the air, then eyed Ray’s plate.  “Oh, I don’t think so,” he chuckled.  Dee’eth’s response was to inch closer, giving Ray the most pitiful look.  Ray turned to Fraser, his arm curled protectively around his plate.  “Your wolf is trying to scam me out of my dinner.”

 

“He is incorrigible,” Fraser agreed.  “He’s also fully capable of finding his own meal.  Just ignore him and he’ll stop.”  Fraser felt a flash of annoyance from Dee’eth.  “It’s nothing more than the truth,” he told the dire wolf.  “You can be worse than a pampered lap dog at times.”

 

Dee’eth gave Fraser an offended look, then got up and left the camp, sending dark thoughts at Fraser the entire time.

 

“You’re going to pay for that, you know,” Ray said.

 

“Believe me, I am well aware of the consequences.  But at least now your meal is safe.”

 

Ray put a hand to his chest and fluttered his lashes.  “My hero.”

 

That startled a laugh out of Fraser.  Ray grinned, obviously pleased with his jest, and Fraser returned the smile. 

 

It was the nicest time they’d had so far, and Fraser found himself disappointed when it was time to clean up and take his watch.

 

******

 

Leyton, the village they approached two days later looked more promising.  After some discussion, Dee’eth agreed to meet them on the other side the next day.  Even though Ray couldn’t understand everything that was said, it had been blatantly obvious to him who would win, and that Dee’eth was indeed making sure Fraser was paying for his comments a few nights prior.  He’d had to stifle a laugh when Fraser had told him the terms of the agreement included the promise of baked goods.  Dee’eth made a point of coming to Ray for a good neck scratch before heading off into the woods; Fraser watched Dee’eth leave with a long-suffering look and a sigh that Ray interpreted as _what can you do_?

 

As soon as they entered the village Fraser asked a local watchman about housing, and it appeared that this time, they were in luck.  If the man was to be trusted (Ray and Fraser would always have differing opinions on that) the village boasted a real, honest-to-gods inn, with proper rooms above a tavern.  Considering the weather they’d had to endure the past few days, it sounded wonderful. 

 

Ray’s opinion remained unchanged when they saw it.  Sure, the building could use a fresh coat of paint, and the barn behind it looked in need of some minor repairs, not unexpected considering the placement of the village, just a little too far from the main roads to a major waystation.  But the inn looked clean, well cared for, and whatever was baking smelled delicious.  Ray and Fraser were quick to acquire a room for the night.

 

Fraser wanted to spend some time alone, praying or meditating or whatever.  Ray was glad; he hadn’t spent this much time with just one person in years, and it was starting to make him twitchy.  Plus, traveling in such foul weather had made them both surly and snappish with each other.  Ray needed time away too.

 

The anonymity of being in a room full of people had its appeal.  Besides, even tired as Ray was, there was no way he could rest until he’d scoped out the inn, mentally marked out escape routes and dead ends, and judged whether any of the other patrons seemed suspicious.

 

Ray got a tankard of ale and was making his way toward a corner table that was miraculously empty.  It seemed a decent place to start his observations.  He was nearly there when a familiar voice stopped him.  “As I live and breathe, if it isn’t Raykhay.”

 

“Welsh!” Ray said with a small, but genuinely happy smile. “Been a long time, you old dog.”

 

He hadn’t seen Welsh in years but still counted him a friend.  He had aged since they’d last met: there was more salt than pepper in the man’s short-cropped hair and he had a few more lines on his face, as well as a few more scars. Ray, on the other hand, hadn’t appeared to have aged at all, he knew, even though he was by far the older of the two of them. 

 

“You haven’t aged a day,” Welsh said.

 

“Nope,” Ray replied with a wink.  “All that clean living, you know.”

 

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Welsh chuckled, motioning for Ray to join him at his table.

 

“So what brings you to a place like this?” Ray asked as he sat down.

 

“I could wonder the same of you, but I know better than to ask questions you won’t answer,” Welsh replied without any rancor.  “I’m on my way to meet back up with the company.  Just finished some negotiations for our next job, and to be honest, one last chance for a bed indoors and some real food was too tempting to pass up.”

 

“You’re getting soft,” Ray teased.  “So you’re still with the Bears?”

 

“Until someone else is crazy enough to want to lead them, yes,” Welsh said.

 

“I told you captaining a bunch of mercs was a bad idea,” Ray said, shaking his head.

 

“I remember,” Welsh replied with an easy smile.  “But what can I say?  The power and glory were too tempting.”

 

Ray chuckled at that.  He’d traveled with the Bears for long enough that he knew firsthand just how glorious life in a mercenary company was not.  “So is there anyone still with the company I’d know?”

 

“You remember Bess?” 

 

Ray definitely remembered her.  He’d loved to provoke her, sometimes to the point where they’d have to be separated, mostly for his sake. He pretended not to know who Welsh meant for a moment anyhow, in case the conversation got back to her.  Maybe he still liked bothering the woman.  “Dark skin and long dark hair, wicked fighter, wicked temper?  Part amazon or something?” 

 

“Or something,” Welsh agreed.  “She’s my Second now.”  At Ray’s look of disbelief, he added, “Who else was going to put up with me?  She’s good; the company respects her.  Besides, you were one of the only ones to really get under her skin so easily.”

 

“It’s a gift,” Ray said with a sly wink. 

 

“You do have some interesting ones.  Including a propensity for getting into…unusual situations.”  Welsh took a drink, then went on, voice too casual.  “Like now, for example.”

 

Ray tensed.  “Don’t know what you mean.”

 

“Of course you don’t,” Welsh agreed, though the look on his face said he knew better.  “How about I tell you what I’ve heard then?  Just for a laugh.”

 

“I could always use a good laugh, sure,” Ray answered.  “What do you hear?”

 

“Well, for starters, I have to say I’m surprised you’re down here alone.  Word is that you’ve got a new partner.”

 

“That is a jest.  You know I don’t take on partners.”

 

“It does sound hard to believe, doesn’t it?” Welsh said.  “But it gets better.  Rumor has it that your partner’s a paladin.”

 

“Who’d believe that?” Ray scoffed.

 

“It is a strange rumor,” Welsh agreed with a solemn nod.  “And to some, a worrisome one. Most folk think it’s just crazy talk.  But others…there’s a few as think you’ve finally been swayed to the side of good.”

 

“Sounds like it’s a slow day if I’m the topic of gossip,” Ray snorted, ignoring Welsh’s searching look. 

 

“You underestimate yourself, Raykhay,” he said with a sad shake of his head.

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“Just that there are questions floating around, about you and the paladin you aren’t partnered with.”

 

Ray cursed inwardly; he’d hoped they’d have more time before someone figured out they weren’t coming back as planned.  “Don’t suppose you considered taking any of this malarkey seriously?”

 

“I know better,” Welsh huffed. Ray could tell Welsh wasn’t buying his line.  But at the same time, he wasn’t calling Ray on it, and for that he was grateful. 

 

Welsh’s look turned concerned, and he leaned in, voice quiet and serious. “But there are some who don’t find it as improbable a tale. True or not, I’d be careful in my travels if I were you.”

 

“Duly noted,” Ray replied seriously, then stood and made a show of stretching.  “I think I’d better get some rest,” he said.  “Lots to do here in town before heading out.”

 

“Lots to do myself,” Welsh agreed, “but I’m not quite ready to call it an evening yet.”

 

Ray flipped him a coin, which Welsh caught easily. “Have a round or two on me then,” he said.  The _thank you_ behind it was unspoken, but he knew Welsh understood.

 

“Next time, I’ll buy,” Welsh said, pocketing the coin.

 

“Next time,” Ray agreed.  “And hopefully it won’t be so long between.”

 

“Upon reflection, I think that would please me,” Welsh told him.  “Safe travels, Raykhay.”

 

“Good hunting, Welsh.”

 

**********

 

Ray made sure not to hurry back to the room, but despite they exhausted body language he was using, he was on the alert for any signs of recognition, or hints that he was being followed.  This, this was bad.  Ray had been careful.  He’d made sure there was no reason for talk, for rumors.  Rumors meant questions.  Rumors meant _danger_.

 

Once safely inside he checked the room.  Once he was certain they were safe, he started pacing, all nervous energy.

 

“What is it?” Fraser asked. 

 

“We need to get out of here.  Tonight.  We’re not safe here.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Ray started toward his gear, but Fraser stopped him with a firm hand on Ray’s shoulder.

 

“Ray, please,” he said, letting go once he had Ray’s attention.  “Tell me what’s going on.”

 

Ray took a deep breath.  “We’ve been found out.  For all I know, they’re on their way now.”

 

“Were you confronted by someone?” Fraser sounded concerned, and Ray waved a hand dismissively.

 

“No, but I saw someone I knew downstairs, and they told me what was going on.”

 

“You have friends here?  That’s awfully coincidental.”

 

Ray clenched his jaw.  “Yes I do, and yes it was a coincidence.  He’s a merc captain.  One of the up-and-up guys, real soldier-turned independent.  We worked together I don’t know, around fifteen years ago, I guess.  I was a scout, he was a grunt.  He’s moved up the ranks over the years.”

 

Fraser looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but Ray couldn’t stand still.  He started gathering his things, motioning for Fraser to do the same. “We don’t have time for this, we need to go.”

 

”Just what did your friend tell you?”

 

“That there’s talk.  About you and me, traveling together.  A fact which nobody should know, Fraser, especially this far out from Windholt.  Which means that we’re likely being followed, possibly by the Church, more likely by someone in the Guild.  And if it’s the Guild, they won’t care if we make it back alive, as long as they get what they’re after.”

 

He crossed the room to look out the window.  There wasn’t a trellis, but the wall was in decent shape, and the window frame was sturdy.  He could work with it.

 

“If you really think we’re being followed, wouldn’t the better plan be to confront whoever it is?”

 

Ray was quick to point out what a bad idea that was.  “Did you not hear me?  There’s a good chance there’s a price on our heads, Fraser.  I have no intention of delivering mine to anyone.”

 

Ray hauled his gear over to the door.  “So here I am trying to find ways to avoid them completely, and you keep fighting me on it.  Would you please just cut me some slack here.”

 

Fraser took a deep breath.  “All right,” he said.  “What do you suggest?”

 

Ray felt some of the tension leave his shoulders and back.  “Like I said, we need to leave, and the sooner the better.  Room’s paid for, so slipping out won’t conflict with your paladin-ness or anything.  The biggest problem will be getting out without being noticed.”  He gestured toward Fraser’s somehow still white tabard and recently polished armor.  “You’re not exactly inconspicuous.”

 

“Would a diversion help?”

 

“Yeah, but I haven’t come up with one yet.  You have an idea?”

 

“Dee’eth.  He’s not too far from town, and he could definitely stir things up outside without causing any real damage or getting caught.”

 

Ray was a little shocked; it was a great idea.  “I thought you couldn’t talk to him from this far away.”

 

“I can convey a general sense that we need is assistance, and that it needs to involve mischief.”

 

“Okay, so definitely that, then.  If he can cause enough of a ruckus that you can slip out undetected through the inn, I’ll take the window route and meet up with both of you on the far edge of town.  I’ll take care of your things too.  The less it looks like you’re leaving, the better.”

 

Fraser accepted with a nod.  “And once we’re away from the village?”

 

Ray sighed tiredly.  “Spend the night travelling, at least until we’re a decent distance from here.”  He narrowed his eyes and pointed at Fraser.  “You know, if you’d actually let me look at the map, I could maybe take us a safer way.”

 

Fraser looked like he wanted to protest, but then nodded tightly and pulled the journal out of his bag.  “There,” he said, pointing to the map.  “We need to get there.”

 

Ray studied the detailed drawing, not surprised that their destination was farther south than he’d ever traveled.  They still had a distance to go until he hit unfamiliar territory though.

 

He thought quickly, assessing and abandoning possible routes until only one remained.  Not the best of choices, but he’d worked with worse.

 

“Okay,” he said decisively.  “I know just where we need to go next.  But first we have to get out of here.”

 

******

 

It worked like a charm.  Ray didn’t think it could have gone better if they’d planned and rehearsed it for days.  Dee’eth took to the idea with gusto, starting with howls and growls, deep and dangerous sounding.  If Ray hadn’t known what was making the fearsome noises, he’d have been spooked for sure.  And it wasn’t coming from just one direction; Dee’eth moved around quickly enough to make it sound like more than one creature, and like he group of them was circling the village.

 

Ray was pretty sure the dire wolf was having a lot of fun, leading the warriors in the tavern and a few of the villagers on a fruitless hunt.  And he wasn’t the only one.  For a truth and justice kind of guy, Fraser did a good job selling the idea that he wanted to help hunt down whatever monster was threatening the village.   Ray could hear him from his vantage point just around the corner at the top of the stairs, talking with Welsh at Ray’s suggestion.  If Fraser was going to get out without questions, Welsh was the one to pair up with on the “hunt.”

 

As soon as Ray was sure Fraser was safely away and his own movements would go unwatched, Ray lowered their packs to the ground, then coiled the rope, tossed it down, and climbed easily down the wall.  Carrying both their packs was tougher, but Ray could do it for the short trip to the edge of the small village, especially since Fraser had his sword and shield with him.  Ray’s plan was to circle around to the village and rendezvous with Fraser once they were both safely out of sight.

 

He passed the inn’s kitchen window as he silently made his way around the side of the building, and had to make one final stop, quickly pilfering one of the small, sweet-smelling cakes cooling on the windowsill for the morning.

 

After all, Fraser had promised Dee’eth baked goods.  And it always paid to keep on the good side of something as big and potentially dangerous as a dire wolf.

 

Ray had half-expected to see Welsh standing there with Fraser when he got to the rendezvous point, but from the sound of things the merc was doing his best to further distract the hunters away from the direction Ray and the others needed to go.  He owed the man more than a drink when he saw him again.

 

******

 

They made decent time that night, putting a fair distance between themselves and whoever might be after them, but as it neared dawn, neither man could go any further.  Even Dee’eth seemed to be losing energy.  They found somewhere suitably defensible and made camp.

 

Ray wanted to decline Fraser’s offer to take watch, but couldn’t.  He’d been too keyed up the entire night, and it was taking its toll on him now.  He was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

 

******

 

Fraser watched over the camp and ignored Dee’eth entirely.  The dire wolf didn’t notice, his commentary continuing whether or not Fraser seemed to be paying attention.  Fraser was tempted to let Dee’eth take the watch entirely alone – meditation was restful in its way, but didn’t replace solid sleep in the long run – but Ray had looked worse than Fraser felt, and he knew he’d never hear the end of it from either of them if he didn’t stay at his post.   

 

A rustling noise caught Fraser’s attention, and he looked over as Ray shifted in his sleep, a frown forming and then disappearing, leaving Ray’s face as clear and guileless as Fraser had yet seen it.  He looked younger this way, with whatever cares he had forgotten.  Fraser wished he could see Ray this carefree when he was awake.  The few times he’d heard Ray laugh, or give him a real smile that lit his entire face, stood out in Fraser’s memory.

 

A trickle of amusement wove its way into Fraser’s consciousness, and he looked away from his sleeping companion to see Dee’eth watching him.  He raised an eyebrow in question and the dire wolf huffed out a sub-vocal bark before laying his head on his paws.  He flicked his gaze from Fraser to Ray and back again before closing them; Fraser felt the amusement again, stronger.

 

Dee’eth always had a way of getting the last word.

 

******

 

They were three days past Leyton before Ray even started to think about relaxing his guard.  There had been no signs they were being followed, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything.  Ray was fairly sure he couldn’t be tracked magically, at least not with any accuracy.  He hadn’t had a permanent home in ages, and being used to travel meant a minimum of possessions, which meant he didn’t leave anything behind.  That in turn meant there was nothing of his they could use to hone in on him. 

 

He doubted Fraser was the same, but he also doubted that Fraser’s god was going to let anyone Scry on him, seeing as he was on a mission.  Ray glanced across the campfire at the paladin, taking note of his drawn features and the way he was staring pensively into the low flames.  He knew Fraser hadn’t been sleeping well and wondered if it was guilt over defying his orders, or fear he’d have another vision.

 

“Fraser,” he started softly, then repeated the man’s name when he didn’t respond.  On his third try, the paladin looked up, startled and a little guilty.

 

“Did you need something, Ray?”

 

Ray barely held back the answer he wanted to give, for Fraser to just open up and talk to him.  He’d grown used to the strangely comfortable silences they’d shared from their first day of travel, but this quiet felt wrong and made the back of Ray’s neck itch with uneasiness.

 

“I don’t think anyone knows where we are,” he said instead.  Fraser’s brow furrowed in confusion, and Ray went on.  “It seems like you’re worrying yourself to the bone over something.  If that’s what it is, then don’t. Worry about it, that is.”

 

Fraser gave him a small smile.  “That’s very kind of you to concern yourself,” he said.

 

Ray crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. “Just don’t need you exhausted and unable to keep going is all.”

 

“Understood.”

 

Fraser was quiet for another minute, leaning forward to tend the fire.  Ray watched him out of the corner of his eye, then finally relaxed again, taking out his sword and checking its edge for sharpness and any nicks that needed smoothing out.

 

“May I ask you a question?” Fraser said.

 

Ray nearly cut his thumb in surprise.  He flicked a glance up at Fraser.  “You can always ask. Just may not get an answer.”

 

Fraser nodded in understanding.  “You’ve been a thief for a long time, correct?”

 

“Long enough.  Why?”

 

“It’s just that you have more experience than I do with betrayal.”  He looked up, frowning.  “That didn’t come out the way I meant,” he rushed on before Ray could say anything.  Which was probably a good thing, because while it was true, that didn’t mean it didn’t sting.  “I’m just finding the position I’m in to be more difficult than I expected.  Not that I ever expected anything like this, but…”

 

“But you’re having trouble with going against your orders and want to know how I handle things like this,” Ray finished.  “And since I’m a thief, I’m more experienced in deception than you are.”

 

“Yes,” Fraser said, relieved.  “That’s it exactly.  It’s a part of your profession, it’s expected of you.”  His face fell.  “That didn’t come out right either.  Please believe me when I say that I don’t expect it of you.”

 

Ray tried not to squirm at the trust he saw on Fraser’s face.  “I guess I do know something about being a rogue agent,” he joked.  Fraser’s smile at that was barely there, and Ray turned more serious.  “Fraser, this is what your god wants you to do, right?”  He waited until Fraser looked him in the eye.  “Right?” he repeated, holding Fraser’s gaze.

 

The Paladin finally nodded, and Ray nodded back, satisfied. “Okay, then, so it’s not a betrayal: it’s the right thing to do, end of story.  Even if it does feel kind of wrong.  That’s just because it’s not familiar.”

 

“That makes a great deal of sense,” Fraser said, smiling softly.

 

“Yeah, well, you live as long as I have, you pick up a few things,” Ray shrugged.

 

“Ah.  So you know better because you’re older and wiser.”

 

“Yeah – I mean no!” Ray’s eyes narrowed and he pointed at Fraser menacingly.  “Stop making me sound like an old man.”

 

“You did make a point of telling me how much older you are than I am,” Fraser pointed out all-too reasonably.

 

“Because you specifically asked!”  Ray sputtered, fighting a losing battle with the grin that was forming to match Fraser’s.  “Fine, I’m old.  So listen to your elder and get some sleep.  We have a big day tomorrow.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Fraser fought back a frustrated growl as he nearly lost sight of Ray again.  They’d been traveling since early morning without stopping and it was beginning to wear on his already fraying nerves. 

 

“I still don’t see why you insist on us taking this route,” Fraser called ahead as he tried his best to follow Ray, who seemed to be once again conveniently forgetting the difference in their builds.  While both men were tall, Ray was whipcord lean and lithe, another hint of his elven nature showing itself.  Fraser found himself feeling mud-footed, slow and plodding in comparison.  As Ray slid through the bushes the leaves barely rustled, while he had to push, fighting snags and brushing off stray twigs and bits of green as he walked.

 

Considering his training, his performance was inexcusable.  Fraser gave himself an inner scolding and resolved to stop comparing himself to his companion and let his own years of experience with woodlore shine through.

 

Ray was waiting at the top of the hill, Dee’eth at his side, the traitorous beast.  “Take a look and see for yourself why we came this way,” he said when Fraser caught up.

 

Fraser stopped next to him and blinked in surprise at the sight below.

 

“I didn’t know this place existed,” Fraser admitted.  Beyond the ridge lay a busy encampment, well hidden by outcroppings of rocks and large copses of trees.  It was almost unimaginable that a settlement this large should exist so close to the river, but Fraser had never heard of anyone living in this area.

 

“No reason you should know abut Octavia,” Ray told him.  He gave Fraser a sharp look.  “And if you’re smart, you _still_ don’t know about it.  Rayvekk’s…protective of his land and his people.”

 

“ _His_ land?” Fraser asked, making no attempt to hide his disapproval. 

 

Ray ran a hand over his face.  “Let it go.  Seriously.  He’s not a terrible guy.  He watches out for everyone here and keeps the peace.  It’s not a bad place.”

 

“Keeps the peace how, exactly?”

 

“Rayvekk has his own methods of keeping everyone in place.” 

 

“That sounds ominous.”

 

“He has some muscle he uses.  Some magic too, yeah,” Ray conceded.  “No dark sorceries, but it’s enough to make anyone wanting to step too far out of line think twice.  Trust me, it could be a lot worse”

 

Fraser didn’t like the sound of that at all.  “Are you saying that this Rayvekk rules through fear?”

 

Ray just raised an eyebrow and gave Fraser a pointed look.  The implication was obvious and Fraser bristled, offended.  “That isn’t what my Order does at all,” he bit out.

 

“Whatever you say,” Ray huffed.  “Only, don’t say it here, unless you want us both dead.  Your shiny white tabard won’t mean squat to him or his people.  I’m the one more likely to get us in and out alive, and I know better than to go up against him on his home turf.”

 

“You sound as if you know him rather well.”

 

“We’ve met,” Ray shrugged, casual tone obviously forced, and Fraser chose not to push.  “He does what he has to, but no one’s forced to stay here. He’s not that bad a guy,” he repeated.  “But you tell him I said that, and I will find a way to pay you back that I promise you will not like.”

 

“Understood,” Fraser said, trying his best to sound like he took Ray’s threat seriously.  The look Ray gave him said he wasn’t completely successful.  Fraser decided to change the subject.  “Why didn’t you tell me earlier where we were going?”

 

“Like you were telling me anything before either,” Ray shot back.  “You didn’t even tell me you’re best buddies with a dire wolf.  I’m thinking I still owe you for that little shock.  Speaking of which, it’d probably be best if he made himself scarce while we’re down there.”  He shot a guilty look at Dee’eth.  “Sorry, Furface.”

 

“He expected as much,” Fraser replied before Dee’eth could try to milk the situation.  “There are very few communities that are comfortable having a creature of his size roaming about freely.”

 

“This is definitely one of those places,” Ray said.  “And the less threatening we look going in, the better chance we have of getting help.”

 

“About that.  Now that we’re here, would you please tell me what I need to know about Rayvekk?  Ideally before we go down there?”

 

******

 

Ray considered what to tell Fraser first, and a wicked thought came to him.

 

"So tell me, do those staying poor vows you take include no sex?" he asked, all innocence.

 

Fraser looked startled, and Ray grinned at the blush that crept across the paladin's cheeks.  "Why do you ask?"

 

"Well it’s just, if they do, you need to watch out for Rayvekk’s sister, Ceska."  He raked his gaze up and down; Fraser’s blush deepened, but he didn’t protest. 

 

Ray stopped when he realized he’d gone from trying to make Fraser feel uncomfortable to actively appreciating the handsome face and well-muscled form in front of him.  "You're just her type,” he said, trying to cover his own reaction, “and for her, ‘no’ isn't an answer so much as a challenge."

 

"Oh."  Fraser's voice was small, and Ray could swear he'd heard a note of something like disappointment in it.  But his next words were clear and crisp, enough that Ray wondered if he'd imagined it.  "Well, while I've taken no vow of celibacy, I can assure you that casual liaisons are not in my nature."

 

"And hearing that would make her brother a happy man to hear, since he's looking for a way to settle her down."  Ray pretended to think about it for a second, then shook his head. "Nah, he'd never approve.  A paladin in the family would be too big an obstacle."

 

“Exactly how unwelcome will I be?”

 

“Let’s just say your set of rules and Rayvekk’s don’t exactly match up.”  Ray considered whether it would be worth asking Fraser to remove at least his tabard to better blend in.

 

Fraser must have picked up on the thought; he looked down at himself and back at Ray, challenge in his eyes.  “What would you suggest I do?”

 

“I’m not going to ask you to lie, don’t worry.  Let me do the talking.  And don’t go in sword blazing and all righteous superiority.”

 

Fraser looked almost insulted by that.  “Is there even a reason we need to go there instead of avoiding the area entirely?”

 

“Absolutely,” Ray said with a decisive nod.  “Rayvekk pretty much controls the whole lower province.  Being on his good side is our best chance of getting through unnoticed by anyone but his people.”

 

“And you don’t believe he’d tell anyone we’ve been here?”

 

“Not if we do this right,” Ray said.  “You god-warriors aren’t the only ones with a sense of honor, you know.”

 

Fraser looked like he was fighting a glare; Ray didn’t fight it at all, shooting daggers at the paladin.  Ray turned away and started walking, not looking to see if Fraser was following.  They were wasting time.

 

Ray would have been fine with the conversation being over, but a few minutes later, Fraser cleared his throat to get Ray’s attention, and Ray glanced at him sidelong, ready to continue the fight if that’s what he wanted. 

 

But Fraser surprised him.  "What does Rayvekk’s sister look like?"  Fraser asked.  Ray raised an eyebrow.  "So I'll know with whom to be especially formal," he clarified.

 

It felt like a peace offering, or at least Ray decided to take it as such.  "Big brown eyes, not too tall, long dark brown hair, usually in a crazy get-up when there's visitors - lots of scarves and a flowy skirt, flashing almost too much skin.  She says it's part of her profession – she's their Seer, don't go to the gutter there – and she thinks it makes her look all exotic and mysterious."  He shrugged.  "It works for her, I guess - she's got a decent business."

 

"And is she really able to foretell the future?" Fraser asked skeptically.  Ray could kind of understand it.  Most folks with a legitimate gift would work for royalty or the Church.

 

"Never asked her for mine any of the times I’ve passed through, but from what I’ve heard she has at least a touch of the Sight."  He winked at Fraser.  "You could give her a try, but again, if she decides she likes you, there is no doubt in my mind that she'd end up a prominent part of the prophecy."

 

"I prefer to let events play out as they should, not try to force them into a pre-destined plan."

 

"Something we have in common, then," Ray nodded approvingly, glad despite himself that he and Fraser seemed to be done arguing.  “Who'd have thought?"

 

“Who indeed?” Fraser said enigmatically.

 

They continued walking in silence, Ray deep in thought.  He was unsure of what to make of Fraser’s last comment.  Fraser had been treating him differently since the night they’d left the inn.  It wasn’t anything he could quite put his finger on, but it was kind of freaking him out.

 

He wondered if Welsh had said something, told him anything about Ray’s past.  Welsh knew plenty, first-hand.  Ray was distressed to realize he actually wanted Fraser to know about him, to start asking him questions.  Even more frightening was the realization that he wanted to answer them.

 

******

 

As soon as they were within range of Octavia’s borders, Ray whistled a sequence of notes, then waited, knowing that while a lot of codes might have changed, this one should always work as long as Rayvekk was in charge.  It didn’t take long before they were approached, and Ray relaxed when he saw it was someone he knew.  It had been a few years, but Garradin hadn’t changed – his wavy copper-colored hair was still unruly, and he still had questionable taste in color choices.  But his eyes still shone with a quick intelligence, and he’d finally had sense enough to get rid of the gods-awful goatee he’d been sporting last time Ray had seen him.

 

“Haven’t seen you for awhile,” Garradin said, stopping a safe distance away, arms crossed over his belly in a way that made drawing his short sword child’s play if it was needed.  Ray also knew Garradin wasn’t the only one nearby, and resisted the urge to look around to find the others, bows no doubt trained on them.  He wasn’t surprised; Fraser practically shouted “Law!” without saying a word, and the two of them together had to be an odd sight.  If Ray had been guarding the perimeter, he’d have been wary of a trap too.

 

“Not too many chances to get out of the city lately,” Ray said, trying to keep things from getting tense.  “You know how it is.”

 

“I remember,” Garradin said with a chuckle, his smile tense.  “One of the many things I do not miss about that life.”  He indicated Fraser with a nod.  “Friend of yours?”

 

“Traveling companion, and yes, by choice,” Ray assured him.  “I - we need to talk to Rayvekk.  That a possibility?”

 

Garradin rubbed a hand over his face and hesitated.  “Yeah, but he isn’t going to like it,” he said, giving Fraser a pointed look.

 

“When does he ever?” Ray returned, and Garradin laughed.

 

“True.”  Garradin relaxed his stance and flicked his wrist in a way Ray knew was a signal for the others to stand down.  “You’re not his favorite visitor, but yeah, he’s definitely going to want to see you.  Come on, I’ll get you two safely to him.  After that, no promises.”

 

******

 

“So you know Rayvekk, but the two of you don’t get along?” Fraser asked quietly as they walked.

 

“Depends on the day,” Ray told him.  “He doesn’t want me dead, but he doesn’t really care about my well-being either. Since the feeling’s definitely mutual, I usually just stay away.”

 

“Do I need to point out that you deliberately brought us here?”

 

“Of course I did.  Like him or loathe him, he’s our best chance of losing our tail.  I told you that.”

 

“Despite what you heard, I’m still not sure we’re being followed.  We’ve yet to be confronted.”

 

“And yet you came here anyhow,” Ray said.

 

Fraser looked around instead of answering, and Ray hid a grin.

 

“This is well-kept,” he finally said, sounding impressed.

 

Ray glanced around.  Octavia was pretty nice for a semi-permanent camp.  It was laid out in kind of a ragged circle, with one edge along the river and forest all around.  An enormous communal fire pit was in the center of it all.  There was plenty of space between the tents, giving each family some measure of privacy, and the place was clean and well-tended.  There were men and women grinding grain and working at small cooking fires, a couple of kids playing at sword-fighting, and even a few of the older folk, braiding together reeds for baskets.  Some of the younger adults were stationed around the perimeter of the camp in plain view. Ray knew there were more around, out of sight, as well as some out checking traps for meat and fish.

 

It wasn’t nothing fancy but it worked, and if need be, everything here could be packed and moved, or covered in such a way that you’d never know anyone had been here, all in a scant few hours.

 

Garradin stopped them outside the largest tent, its flaps open to let in the early summer breeze.  “Wait here,” he told them.  Fraser stood near-straight, like he was in line for inspection.  Ray relaxed and lazily watched the camp.  In reality he was focusing his attention on the goings-on inside. 

 

Ray stifled a laugh when he heard Rayvekk’s response to Garradin telling him who was there to see him.  Not that he’d expected a warm welcome; being proved right in such a vocal manner was both funny and a little disappointing.  He’d thought that maybe, after all this time, Rayvekk would be able to let go of the past.  Ray hoped their history wouldn’t cause any problems with getting through Rayvekk’s lands.

 

******

 

When they were finally ushered in, Ray sighed.  He should have expected it.  Rayvekk had the tent arranged so that he was at its center.  He sat there, watching them walk in like he didn’t have a care in the world, until you caught the sharp intelligence gleaming in his green eyes.

 

“Wonderful,” Ray muttered to himself.  “Rayvekk’s playing king.  That should go over well.”

 

“Stenray,” Rayvekk said, a wide, insincere smile on his face as they stopped a respectful distance away.  “To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?”

 

“It’s just _Ray_ ,” he shot back quickly, tone sharper than he intended.  He counted to ten silently and added, “I know you don’t like surprise visitors, so here I am.”

 

“And as if you weren’t enough, you brought him with you,” Rayvekk countered, then turned a dark look toward Fraser.

 

“Would you have wanted me cutting through your turf without checking in?”

 

“I don’t want you here at all,” Rayvekk said, then slumped back in his chair with a long-suffering sigh, running a hand over his close-cropped hair.  “But since you are, enlighten me.  Why are you in my territory?  And why bring the law with you?”

 

“We’re only passing through, I promise,” Ray told him.  “And the paladin is with me because we have a little job to do.  Somewhere else.  He’s not here to shake things up.  Right, Fraser?”

 

Fraser narrowed his eyes at Ray, then gave an obviously reluctant nod.  “I don’t even know where we are,” he said, voice flat.

 

Rayvekk snorted at that, then leaned forward in his chair, giving Ray an assessing look.  “If you’re really just passing through, why tell Garradin you needed to see me specifically?”

 

Ray cut to the chase, knowing the back and forth could go on forever.  “Because it’d be easier to get out of here if we could use the tunnels.”

 

“You’re being hunted.” Rayvekk leaned forward in his chair, a calculating look in his eye Ray didn’t like at all.  “Considering your company, that’s a _very_ interesting piece of information.”

 

“Maybe,” Ray shrugged noncommittally.  “Maybe not.  But I don’t see the point in taking chances.  So can we?”

 

Rayvekk made a show of giving the matter some thought, and Ray fought to keep from fidgeting.  He shot a glance at Fraser and saw the man standing at attention.  Rayvekk had to be loving that.

 

Finally, Rayvekk nodded and Ray inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.  “It just so happens we have a group heading through shortly.  You can tag along,” Rayvekk held up a hand, “but not for free.”

 

“Didn’t think it would be,” Ray said, subtly gesturing for Fraser to stay still when he saw the paladin reaching for his belt pouch.  Rayvekk caught the movement and shook his head with a grin.  Ray fought an eyeroll.  Of course the man was amused; he loved seeing Ray suffer.

 

“What do you need me to do?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Rayvekk’s grin widened, and Ray felt himself tense.  “I need you to take care of Bull.”

 

Ray sighed inwardly; it was worse than he’d expected.  “He bothering Ceska again?”

 

“Nearly burned the whole place down with some new trick of his,” Rayvekk said, scowling.  “Said he was trying to ‘write her name in the stars’.”  He snorted.  “Problem is, she thought it was romantic.  Me? I thought it was a request for exile.  Or something more permanent.”

 

“But with her all lovey-dovey about it, you can’t just get rid of him,” Ray said with a nod.  “So you what? Want me to do it?  I’m no assassin.”

 

“No I don’t want you to kill him!” Ravekk hissed.  “And keep your voice down.  Ceska’s got ears everywhere, spirits or fae or something.  You know that.”  He looked around for a minute, then relaxed when nothing happened.  “I want you to take him with you on whatever quest this is.  And don’t tell me it’s not a quest.  Your white knight over there pretty much says it all.”

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Fraser said, apparently deciding it was all right to talk now that he’d been acknowledged.  “Who is this Bull person?”

 

“A mage” Ray said with a sigh.  “ He knows just enough spellcraft to be dangerous and he likes to be creative.  He’s as likely to accidentally kill us as help us.”  He looked at Rayvekk.  “Taking him along is a bad idea.”

 

“So is coming into my lands with a holy do-gooder,” Rayvekk shot back.  “You really think your paladin’s going to keep quiet about this once he’s back home?  I’m going to have to either ward the place, relocate, or maybe I should kill him now and save myself the trouble.”

 

Ray wanted to argue the point, but he knew Rayvekk was right; coming here was a risk, but he hadn’t seen any other alternative.  He shot Fraser a look that he hoped got interpreted as _keep quiet_ and said, “Fine, we’ll take him.  Who knows, maybe he has a spell that’s actually useful.”

 

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” Rayvekk said with a grin.  “Garradin can give you the details.”

 

******

 

Fraser left the tent so quickly Ray had to jog to catch up.  One look at his face told Ray he was not a happy man.

 

“What’s got you all mad?” Ray asked.  “You haven’t even met the guy yet.”

 

“Besides the fact that my life was just threatened?” Fraser kept striding forward, voice tight.  “You agreed to add a member to our party without even consulting me.”

 

Ray sighed.  “Were you not listening in there?  I had to.  No way was Rayvekk going to let us go otherwise.”

 

“Which wouldn’t have been an issue in the first place if we’d taken a different route,” Fraser reminded him.

 

“I am not explaining that again,” Ray ground out, shooting Fraser a glare.  “In fact, I don’t need to explain myself to you at all.  You may know something about woodlore, but you don’t know this area or its people like I do.  So as much as you hate to admit it, I’m the expert here.”

 

“Your expertise has garnered us a potentially dangerous party member.”

 

“Like Dee’eth is totally safe,” Ray shot back, then blew out a long breath to calm himself before going on.  “Look, what’s done is done.  Besides, I only promised to take Bull with us out of the area.  We can always lose him later.”

 

Fraser looked shocked by that.  “You promised he would join our quest.”

 

Ray rolled his eyes.  “I lied.”

 

“Perhaps that was your intent, but in making him part of our party, you involved me directly, and I will not have us go back on our word.”

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Ray said, stopping in his tracks.

 

Fraser kept walking.  “I assure you I am not.  Now, where will we find our newest compatriot?”

 

Ray hung his head for a moment.  Fraser was right – coming here had been a bad idea.  Resigning himself to having another traveling companion, Ray searched around until he saw a familiar face.  “There he is,” he said, pointing toward Bull, who was at the moment surrounded by laughing children.

 

Like nearly all of the people here, Bull was human, of average height and slender build.  He had shoulder-length muddy-blond hair that was constantly in his scruffy face. Ray shook his head; Bull must still be trying to grow in the beard he insisted all great wizards had to have.  At least he’d ditched the robes he’d been wearing the last time Ray had seen him.  The plain blue shirt and pants he wore were less likely to trip him up.

 

As he watched, Bull waved his hands in a complex pattern.  Multi-colored lights appeared, shooting sparks from Bull’s fingertips.  The children shrieked in delight and grabbed at each spark as it fell.

 

Ray glanced at Fraser, who was giving Bull an assessing look.  “What?” Ray asked.

 

“I made an assumption I shouldn’t have,” Fraser said. Ray’s raised an eyebrow in question and Fraser went on.  “I expected someone…bigger, and perhaps more belligerent.  Why is he called Bull?”

 

“Because he charges into everything without watching where he’s going or thinking things through.  Plus, he’s kind of clumsy.  Real friendly, though and almost _disgustingly_ good-natured.  You two should get along great.”

 

As if he knew he was being talked about, Bull looked over and saw Ray.  His smile widened and he waved enthusiastically.

 

“Here goes nothing,” Ray muttered as they walked over.  As soon as Bull’s magic faded out, most of the children ran off.  A couple stayed behind, obviously curios about Ray and Fraser, but as soon as they saw ray watching them they too darted off.

 

“Ray!  I’d heard someone new was here, but you aren’t new.”  He turned to Fraser.  “Oh, but you are.  Hello!”

 

“Fraser, this is Bull.  Fraser’s a paladin,” Ray added, as if it wasn’t obvious.  With Bull, who knew?

 

“A paladin here?  No wonder there’s been talk!”  He held out a hand covered in spattered ink, and Fraser took it carefully.  “Very glad to meet you!  Any friend of Ray’s is well, I don’t know any friends of Ray’s but I hope we can be friends.”

 

“I can’t imagine why not,” Fraser answered, bemused.

 

“Wonderful!”  Bull looked so excited Ray was a little surprised he wasn’t clapping his hands.  “Then we need to learn something about each other.  You start.  Ask me anything you like.”

 

Fraser seemed taken aback, but recovered quickly.  “All right.  Is Bull your given name?” Fraser asked.

 

“Oh no, not at all,” Bull replied brightly.  “My parents called me Renfield.  Or Ren, Or Rennie.  Or well, a lot of other names, depending on my behavior.”

 

“Of course,” Fraser said, blinking.  “Do you prefer Renfield?”

 

Bull shook his head with a grin.  “Bull, please!  Nicknames are a sign of affection or camaraderie, don’t you know.  Do you have a nickname?”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t,” Fraser replied cautiously.

 

“Well then, we’ll have to think of one for you.  Something that goes along with your holy purpose, of course, but isn’t too formal or off-putting.  Or pretentious.”  His brow furrowed.  “Nothing comes immediately to mind, but then, I don’t know you, do I?  Give me a little time and I’m sure I’ll think of the perfect thing!”

 

Ray stifled a laugh at Fraser’s politely befuddled, vaguely overwhelmed look.  He might not have known Fraser all that well, but it was clear how much he did not want a nickname.

 

“About that, Bull,” Ray started.  “Fraser and I were wondering if you might have some time to help us out.”

 

Bull looked like he was about to jump out of his skin with excitement.  “Help you?  Really?  What do you need me to do?”

 

“Well, it’s kind of a secret,” Ray told him, leaning in and lowering his voice.  “But it involves some travel, and adventure.”

 

Bull’s brow furrowed.  “Would it have to stay a secret?”

 

Fraser started to answer, but Ray beat him to it.  “For now, yeah.  But not forever, I don’t think.  I can’t say too much about it until I know you’re in, but I can say it would make a good story to charm the ladies with.  Especially one particular lady,” he added with a knowing grin that made Bull blush.

 

“You think this might help me win her affections?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Truthfully, Ray thought no such thing, but there was no way he’d tell Bull that.  “Better than burning down the camp in her name,” he said instead.

 

Bull’s face fell.  “I really didn’t mean to cause a fuss,” he said mournfully.  “But I suppose I should have known better than to take Brek’s word that it was completely safe.”

 

“Brek?” Fraser asked.

 

“Brek Silvershine.  He’s my mentor, or was until he left rather abruptly,” Bull explained.  Hearing the name, things clicked into place for Ray, because it _had_ to be gnomish.  And while gnomes were master illusionists, they were also undeniable tricksters.  If Bull had been studying with one, no wonder his party trick hadn’t gone as planned.

 

Bull went on.  “I have a feeling he was worried about retribution from Rayvekk, but honestly, that’s just silly.  Rayvekk’s the very picture of kindness!”  Ray and Fraser both just stared, and Bull sheepishly amended, “Well, he didn’t kill me, so he can’t be that bad, right?”

 

“Ri-ight,” Ray agreed.  “Look, here’s the thing.  If you come with us, you can’t be playing around with magic like that, okay?”

 

“But I have to study and practice,” Bull protested.  “How can I ever obtain more powerful spells otherwise?”

 

“I’m not saying don’t study,” Ray said, rubbing a tired hand over his face.  “Just, try not to do anything that will get us noticed or killed, okay?  And don’t try any of Brek’s spells unless you already know from experience what they do.” 

 

“Of course, Ray,” Bull agreed, all smiles again.  “When do we leave?”

 

“You’re getting why Rayvekk wanted him gone now, aren’t you?” Ray whispered to Fraser.  This was going to be a long quest.

 

******

 

“Does Bull have a nickname for you?” Fraser wondered as they left the mage to make his preparations.

 

“If he does, he knows to keep it to himself.  Ray is good enough for me.”

 

“Rayvekk called you Stenray,” Fraser noted.

 

“He calls me that because he knows I hate it,” he said, making a disgusted face.  Hopes of that being enough faded when he saw Fraser’s expectant look.  “It’s part of my full name, okay?  I mean, who’s ever heard of anyone with any Elf blood in them having a name as short as mine?  But Ray is what I choose to go by.  And forget about finding out the rest of it,” he warned.  “I don’t like it, I don’t use it, so don’t ask.”

 

“Of course,” Fraser agreed. “After all, names are power.  I can see why you’d want to keep yours to yourself.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“That you are, as well you know, a very guarded individual.  Especially concerning anything you think might give someone some sort of advantage over you.”

 

It was said matter-of-factly, but Ray heard recrimination in it all the same.  “Can you blame me?”

 

Fraser gave him a long look, then said, “I don’t know you well enough to answer that.”

 

It was nothing but the truth, so the fact that Fraser’s remark immediately got under Ray’s skin made no sense.  Didn’t change the fact that he was mad.

 

“Why don’t you go tell Dee’eth what we’re up to or something,” he suggested. The _just go do something somewhere else_ was unspoken, but Fraser clearly picked up on it.  He got that pinched look Ray had come to recognize meant he was irritated but trying to keep it to himself.

 

“All right, Ray,” Fraser said, then turned on his heel and walked back toward the way they’d entered the camp. 

 

“Make sure you tell Garradin where you’re going!” Ray called out.  Fraser gave no indication he’d heard, and Ray shrugged.  If Fraser couldn’t get back into the camp now, that was his problem.

 

******

 

Ray scrubbed his hand through his hair as he watched Fraser leave.  He wished he could get a better handle on his temper.  Being around Fraser seemed to bring out Ray’s worst side.  At loose ends, he thought about going to the tavern-tent to catch up on local gossip, but his heart wasn’t in it.  Instead, he settled himself in the shade of a tree.  He was sharpening a dagger when he heard someone approach.

 

He tilted his head to the side to see Ceska watching him, hands on her hips and a look on her face that was a mix of annoyed and amused.  Ray took in the layers of colorful scarves knotted onto a beaded belt, the kohl lining her dark brown eyes, and the hint of sparkle on her cheeks and in the long, dark waves of her hair, and shook his head before turning the bulk of his attention back to the knife.

 

“Been out scamming?” he asked once she was close.

 

“Please,” she huffed as she sat down next to him.  “I don’t need to scam anyone to get customers.  They know my gift is true.”

 

“You think your fortune telling is the reason you get so many folks coming to see you, you need to think again,” he said, gesturing toward the low cut of her blouse.

 

Ceska’s response was to smack his upper arm with the back of her hand.

 

Ray made a face and rubbed the spot; the thick bracelets she was wearing had hit him, and they were heavy.

 

Ceska laughed as he shifted a safer distance from her.  “That’s what you get for calling me a liar when you know better.”

 

“I don’t know anything of the sort,” he shot back, putting away his whetstone. 

 

Ceska gave him a knowing smile.  “That why you refuse to let me do a reading on you?”

 

Ray made a show of picking up a fallen leaf and slicing it a few times before sheathing the dagger, satisfied with its edge.

 

If Ceska was at all intimidated, she didn’t show it.  “I hear you’re taking my suitor away.”

 

“News travels fast,” Ray replied.

 

Ceska shrugged that off.  “Like I didn’t know before you even got here.”

 

“You telling me you knew I was coming?”

 

She rolled her eyes.  “I’m a Seer, Ray.  What do you think?”

 

“I think it’s interesting you didn’t see fit to inform Rayvekk I was on the way.  Assuming you knew that I was, of course.”

 

“I don’t have to report to my brother,” she shot back.  “Besides, maybe he needs a surprise or two now and then.”

 

“So you kept it to yourself as a way to yank his chain?”

 

She smiled too innocently, and Ray couldn’t help but chuckle.  “True or not,” he said, “it’s a good story.  But what about Bull?  He just another way to annoy Rayvekk?”

 

The smile she’d had was immediately gone.  “My feelings toward Bull are none of your concern.  Besides, he’ll be back, so why should I worry

 

“You sound awfully sure.”

 

“You really going to keep harping on that?” she huffed.  Then her look turned sharp and something surprisingly dangerous glittered in her eyes.  “Let me tell you something, though.  My being sure doesn’t mean you shouldn’t watch out for him, got it?  It’s not like he’s invulnerable or anything.”

 

“Got it,” Ray said.  “And I’ve got things to do, so…” he trailed off as he got to his feet.

 

“Wait,” Ceska said, stopping him with a gentle hand on his arm. Her voice was equally soft as she went on.  “You aren’t invulnerable either.  But you aren’t alone.  Your destiny doesn’t lie in the shadows.  Trust what is offered, and take care when you need it.”

 

He started to joke, but the far-off look in her eye spoke of Seeing.  He kept silent, nodding and shifting out of her grasp, not wanting to know more. 

 

Ceska let him go, but Ray could feel her eyes on him as he walked away.

 

******

 

Fraser and Ray met back up as scheduled, both silently agreeing to ignore whatever irritation the other had felt earlier.  Not that their truce mattered; Fraser was working on riling Ray right back up almost immediately.  It was becoming Ray’s default reaction to too much Fraser exposure.  Ray led them to Rayvekk’s pre-ordained rendezvous point, Fraser questioning him all the way.

 

“Are you certain this is where we’re supposed to meet?” Fraser asked.  The question annoyed Ray despite the fact that it was a fair one.  If you didn’t know better, the spot looked like raw wilderness, all brambles and thick bushes, gnarled trees, and what appeared to be a solid wall of rock.

 

“The fact that you have to ask that means Rayvekk’s people are doing their job,” Ray replied evenly. “Don’t worry, this is the place.”  He looked around, half-surprised he hadn’t yet seen their furry compatriot.  “You find Dee’eth earlier?”

 

Fraser nodded.  “He said he’d meet us at the other side.”

 

They hadn’t been given a specific location of where the “other side” was, so Ray had no idea what Fraser had told the dire wolf, but he wasn’t in the mood to challenge him on it.  “Probably safer that way for everyone,” was all he said.

 

A shout from behind them made Ray sigh.  He was going to have to have a talk with Bull about the whole idea of stealthy travel – both in terms of volume and equipment, he amended as the mage came into view.  Ray was pretty sure that if Bull could have packed the trees and rocks near his tent, he would have based on the size of the man’s pack.  He was followed a short distance behind by several others people from Rayvekk’s camp, also ready to travel. 

 

“Please tell me you don’t have Ceska hidden in that huge pack of yours,” Ray growled. 

 

Bull blushed a red nearly as dark as the traveling cloak he wore and shook his head.  “I’d never dream of trying to steal her away.”

 

“I’m sure Ray wasn’t serious,” Fraser said.  He looked around.  “As it stands, I’m half-convinced him saying this is the rendezvous point is a jest.”

 

“Have a little faith,” Ray said with a cocky grin as he picked up his pack and gestured for the others to follow.  A few steps brought them to a seemingly solid rock face lined with trees and scrub.  It looked impassable until Ray guided them around a particular tree, revealing a tunnel entrance.

 

“Impressively hidden,” Fraser said.

 

“Rayvekk knows what he’s doing,” Ray agreed as one of Rayvekk’s men came into view.  “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

 

Thom, the guard, wasn’t someone Ray knew, but it had been a while since he’d been to Rayvekk’s place.  Like a lot of the men here, Thom was of average height, with dark brown hair and non-descript features.  Unlike a lot of the folk here, he was in very good spirits, trying to joke around. 

 

Thom led them inside to where the tunnel opened.  It was roughly-hewn and obviously man-made, the ceiling high for them all to stand without crouching.  It wasn’t spacious, but it wasn’t so tight a fit that Ray felt the walls closing in on him either.

 

The guard they met inside, Jack, Ray knew from his last visit to Octavia.  Ray caught the man shaking his head and giving the group a sympathetic look.  When Jack caught Ray’s eye the look turned almost apologetic.  Ray shrugged, giving the guard his best _what can you do?_ look in return, and made a note to stay away from the jester-wannabe.  If he’d taxed the other man’s patience despite the boredom of guard duty, Ray would likely want to kill him within five minutes.  Maybe, he thought with a grin, he could sic Bull on the guy.

 

Ray turned his smile toward Jack as he approached.  “Surprised I didn’t see you with Garradin.  You two not partners anymore?”

 

Jack wrinkled his nose and jerked his head toward the other guard.  “Stuck training that jester,” he said.

 

“Ouch,” Ray winced.  “What did you do to deserve that?”

 

“Garradin didn’t tell you?”  Ray shook his head, and Jack grinned wide, white teeth standing out against his dark skin.  “Let’s just say it was worth it,” he smiled, but the expression quickly turned sour at the sound of Thom’s braying laugh.  “And that it’s temporary.”

 

“Good to hear.”

 

“Speaking of partners…” Jack shot a glance toward Fraser.  “How’d you end up traveling with a paladin?  That is a story I’d like to hear.”

 

“Maybe another time,” Ray said.  “For now, let’s just say it’s a short-term thing, too.”

 

******

 

Ray watched Bull chat with Thom, and Fraser, and the other folk with them as they made their way through the tunnels.  There ended up being eleven people from Octavia making the trip, including a family with three small children.  Ray was no judge of age, but he guessed the youngest was maybe four, and the oldest probably no more than ten.  Their quiet but excited chatter was a nice contrast to the bickering older couple that insisted on walking closest to the front. 

 

For his part, Ray kept to the back of the group, keeping his eye on the path ahead and listening behind for any signs they were being followed.  He didn’t trust the tunnels to be safe, guard or no guard.  At one point Fraser looked back at him and Ray gave the paladin a short nod.  He thought that would be enough of a response, but Fraser lagged behind to meet up with him.

 

“I must say, Ray, I never would have thought about traveling through a mountain to avoid detection.”

 

“Stick with me and you’ll learn all the sneaky tricks,” Ray quipped, nearly stumbling as he realized the implications of what he’d said.  Talking like they were partners was not smart.  “Not that you’ll ever need to know that kind of stuff,” he quickly added.

 

“Ah, but if I ever need to hide, I’ll know who to come to.  Provided I can find you of course.”  He rubbed an eyebrow.  “Speaking of finding things, I had an idea, a suggestion, if you will.”

 

Ray waited, then raised an eyebrow when Fraser didn’t go on.  “You going to tell me or am I going to die of waiting?”

 

“It’s just that the tunnels are getting darker, the lighting less regular.”

 

“So?”

 

“So I wondered if perhaps this was a time when your magical spectacles would be useful.”

 

Ray wanted to argue the point but Fraser was right.  He should be wearing them.  He just hated that he had to have them to see well at night.

 

“Yeah, I guess they would be handy,” he finally grumbled as he reached for the case.

 

“Thank you kindly,” Fraser said with a small smile.

 

Ray shrugged like it was no big deal, but he smiled back.

 

******

 

Fraser heard quiet voices behind him, and when he listened harder, he realized it was the children.  The oldest was shushing the younger two as they whispered fearfully about what might lurk in dark caves.

 

He was considering speaking with them, assuring them he’d make certain they’d come to no harm, but then he heard what was unmistakably a giggle.  He turned to see what was going on behind him and nearly tripped over his own feet at the sight of Ray walking alongside the children and keeping them entertained with sleight of hand tricks.  No doubt he normally used such skills for less noble purposes, but at the moment Fraser didn’t care.  He tried to watch without being noticed, as charmed as the children by Ray’s shy smiles and tricks.

 

He’d hoped his observations would go unnoticed, but one of Ray’s silly jokes startled a chuckle out of him.  Immediately, Ray’s gaze flickered up to look for the source of the noise.  When their eyes met, Fraser gave the Thief a tiny nod, then turned back around to give the group their privacy.  Hopefully, he hadn’t ruined the mood too badly.

 

When they stopped to rest at a junction in the tunnels, Fraser approached Ray. It was evident in his guarded stance, hooded eyes and belligerent jut of his chin that Ray fully expected to be mocked for allaying the children's fears.  Teasing Ray was the furthest thing from Fraser’s mind.  It had warmed his heart to see Ray helping them.  Not that he had any intention of saying that to Ray, but it deserved some acknowledgement.

 

“Don’t start,” Ray growled as soon as Fraser was next to him.

 

“I was only going to say that you did very well with the children,” Fraser replied, hoping his sincerity shone through.  “I’d thought to say something to them, but your method of distracting them from their fears was more effective than anything I could have done.”

 

Ray looked like he didn’t quite believe what he was hearing, but he relaxed his shoulders, leaning more casually against the wall of the tunnel.  “I didn’t do anything big.  Just hidden coins.  Baby tricks.  Bull probably could have done better, but he was chewing Thom’s ear off, so I figured I might as well give it a shot.”

 

“You helped them get used to a new environment, distracted them from seeing monsters in every patch of darkness.”  He started to put a hand on Ray’s shoulder, then thought better of it.  He had no idea how Ray would react to physical expressions of friendship.  But he did finish his thought.  “It was a good thing you did.  Don’t discount it.”

 

Ray looked at his feet and shrugged.  “Not knowing what’s out there sucks,” he said.  “And the dark can be a scary place for a kid, you know?”

 

“I do know,” Fraser agreed.  “And you do as well, don’t you?” he said, gesturing toward Rays lenses. 

 

“Yeah.  But these,” he said, tapping an ear, “make up for it.  I may not have elvish night-sight, but my hearing’s sharper than a knife’s edge.”  He looked at their surroundings.  “Place like this, it might just give me an advantage.”

 

******

 

After several more hours of travel, they finally stopped at a large, open cavern partway through the mountain. Despite the fact that Jack assured them it was a safe place to camp for the night, Ray wasn’t convinced.  He was surprised to see he wasn’t the only one; Fraser didn’t look any more relaxed than Ray.

 

“You not a fan of caves or something?” Ray asked as he approached.

 

“It isn’t that.  I don’t mean to speak disparagingly of our escort, but I’m not as convinced of the safety of this area as they seem to be.”

 

“Yeah, I’m with you there,” Ray agreed.  “Too many unknowns for me.”

 

Concern filled Fraser’s eyes.  “You don’t think it’s a trap, do you?”

 

“From Rayvekk?”  Ray shook his head.  “No.  He may not be our friend, but he wouldn’t sacrifice the other folks traveling with us.  Especially the kids.”

 

“All right then,” Fraser replied, sounding like he’d expected Ray’s answer.  The Paladin looked around, noting as Ray had the three openings large enough for something human-sized.  “I don’t suppose you had the chance to check for any less noticeable entryways?” he asked.

 

“Not up close or anything yet, but I was thinking about doing a sweep.”

 

“Good,” Fraser nodded.  “We’re in agreement.  I’ll just tell the guards about our plan, and we can begin.”

 

Ray grabbed Fraser’s arm.  “You can’t go over there and do that!”

 

“Whyever not?”

 

“Because telling the people who are guiding you through a mountain that they can’t do their job well enough is a bad idea.”

 

Fraser looked offended.  “Really, Ray.  I have more tact than that.”

 

“Okay, so what were you going to tell them?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“I was going to point out that we possess skills and abilities that they don’t, and that using us as extra eyes and ears would be to everyone’s advantage.”

 

Ray thought about it.  “Scare them into thinking there might be undead around.  That might work.  Come on.”  He started toward Jack.

 

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Fraser protested. 

 

“Which is why I’m doing the talking,” Ray countered with a smirk, then called out.  “Hey, Jack!  Fraser and I want to do you a favor.”

 

******

 

It wasn’t the best job Ray had ever done searching for secret doors or hidden traps, but it was enough to make him fell a little better about staying there.  All he found was a couple of fissures, some that had openings big enough Ray could probably wiggle through, but from what he could see, they weren’t dangerous.

 

Fraser hadn’t found anything either, which really didn’t surprise Ray at all.  While the tunnels weren’t highly traveled, they were used often enough that any skeletons, zombies or the like would have been found by now. 

 

“Perhaps we overreacted, Ray,” Fraser said.  “After all, if one believes they’re being hunted, it makes sense to see danger in every shadow.”

 

“Maybe,” Ray grudgingly agreed.  “But it doesn’t hurt to be careful, which in my case means I’m sleeping light and with my back to a wall.”

 

“We could take shifts,” Fraser suggested tentatively, and Ray was unaccountably pleased that Fraser was willing to forgo sleep for Ray’s instincts.

 

“Yeah, why don’t we?” he said, taking in the dark circles that had been deepening under Fraser’s eyes the longer they traveled.  He was sure Fraser wasn’t resting enough.  Something about where they were going really troubled him, but he didn’t say and Ray didn’t ask.  This, however, he could do.  “You rest first, and I’ll wake you in a few hours.”

 

And if a few hours meant the next morning, well, what was Fraser going to do?

 

******

 

Ray and Fraser stationed themselves in the far corner of the room, away from the light of the few torches that were lit.  Other than the guards, Ray was the only one still awake.  He was watching over the rest of the group when he heard a faint scratching noise.  Ray focused, totally awake and alert, but no one would guess it from looking at him; his posture hadn’t changed, nor had his half-lidded, seemingly sightless stare into the shadowy darkness of the cavern.

 

It took a few moments before Ray could even start to pinpoint it, a faint scratching sound, like something being lightly dragged over the rock.  He searched the darkness, but didn’t see anyone or anything out of place.  Then a tiny movement, barely noticeable in the corner of his eye, caught his attention.  He turned to look but was too late to see what it was.

 

He listened and watched, glad he’d let Fraser convince him to wear his specs while they were underground. A minute later he heard it again.  Only now, there was a rustling noise added on, like cloth being shifted, maybe.  It might only have been someone rearranging their blanket in their sleep, but Ray’s gut told him otherwise.  He let his hand fall to his side, limp and seemingly lifeless, as if he’d fallen asleep.  With as much stealth as possible he ran his fingers along the floor until he found a pebble.

 

Another movement caught his eye, something in the shadows that shouldn’t have been there, and of course it was near the place that Ray had seen and uneasily dismissed, an opening almost too small for anything humanoid.  Ray had hoped it wasn’t anything to worry about.  Looks like he’d been wrong.

 

It wasn’t huge, whatever it was.  It was maybe the size of a small dog, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t dangerous.  Ray shifted ever so slightly to get a better look; he was getting the feeling time for observation was running out.

 

The dark shape skittered into total darkness and another shape took its place.  Ray cursed under his breath. Could be some kind of rat, or lizard, or if he was really unlucky, a spider.  He hated spiders with a passion.

 

When a third shape appeared, all of them heading toward where the family with the small children was sleeping, Ray was done watching.  He flicked his pebble at Fraser, hitting him square in the forehead, then pulled out two long, thin daggers out of his belt as silently as he could.

 

Ray saw that Fraser’s eyes opened immediately but to his credit he didn’t sit up.  Instead he took a moment to assess the situation.  Ray could tell when Fraser realized Ray was poised and armed; the paladin tensed and met Ray’s gaze with a questioning look.  Ray gave a bare nod in the direction of the movement, and then slid over noiselessly until he was close to Fraser.

 

“Something’s in here with us,” he whispered, keeping his eyes on the people sleeping.  “Can’t see what, but there’s at least three of them.”

 

“What’s the plan?”

 

Ray blinked in surprise at Fraser’s easy asking of the question, as if he had no trouble letting Ray take the lead.

 

“As long as whatever’s crawling around is close to the people, I can’t risk using my crossbow,” he replied.  “I’m going to sneak over, hopefully take care of whatever it is.  I need you to get over to that fissure.”  He nodded toward the opening.  “Keep things out, and don’t let anything escape back into it.  Can you do that?”

 

Fraser nodded.  “Should we involve anyone else?  Jack and Thom, perhaps?”

 

Ray shook his head, shifting his attention briefly to the guards, who were both half-asleep on the opposite side of the cavern.  “The fewer folks involved, the less chance of someone doing something stupid and getting hurt.”

 

“Practical and logical.”  Fraser shifted position, and Ray could see him reaching for his sword.  “On your mark, then.”

 

Ray did one more quick assessment, then dashed toward the sleeping figures huddled together against the cool dampness of the cave.  He positioned himself between the people and the fissure, crouched down, and watched for the first shape to approach.  Everything was still for a long minute, and then finally Ray saw one of the shadows separate itself from the mass of darkness.  It was, as he’d feared, a spider, its fat, black body as long as his arm.  He watched it for a second, then aimed and threw a dagger, hitting it squarely.  It made a nasty, hissing shriek of a noise and fell over, its spindly legs twitching in the air. 

 

Its cry galvanized the others into action; Ray saw three more heading toward him fast, hissing angrily.  He threw another dagger which also hit its target, but didn’t kill the thing outright.  Still, it lay writhing where it fell, so Ray was happy.  He drew his last dagger and his short sword, moving toward the things to make sure they weren’t too close to the family he was trying to protect.

 

At his elbow Ray the father sitting up, bleary-eyed and frowning in confusion.  “Watch them, keep them calm if they wake up,” he whispered, indicating the children.  “We’ve got it covered.”

 

He saw the man’s eyes widen, but he gave a tiny nod, which satisfied Ray.  He was about to move when he felt something wet hit the back of the hand holding the dagger.  He looked down to see a thick, sticky string of webbing and tugged, but it was strong stuff, and wouldn’t come off.  Taking a few steps away from the children, Ray yanked the strand toward him as hard as he could, grinning savagely when the spider that had hit him was tugged violently into range.  It tried to pull him back toward it, legs skittering on the floor, but Ray was bigger and stronger; it didn’t have a chance.  He kept it off balance, then took a swipe at the thing with his sword, glad it had hit his dagger hand. 

 

He jabbed as the spider started to lunge, and it ended up impaling itself on his sword.  He drove the blade in farther for good measure, then pulled it out and cut to free himself of the webbing.  His hand was still a mess, but at least he wasn’t attached to a corpse.  Ray peered toward the shadowy wall, looking for his next target, only to feel something whiz past him just over his head, exploding into a ball of glittery light.  He blinked rapidly as his enchanted spectacles compensated, and saw a spider plummet from the nearest wall, landing dead on the ground.

 

“I didn’t think you’d seen that one,” Bull said almost apologetically as he moved to crouch next to him.  He looked around and saw that between the tussle he’d had and the fight Fraser was in the middle of, everyone was wide awake.

 

Ray quickly retrieved the daggers he’d thrown, wiping blood and ichor off of them as he worked his way toward Fraser.  He got there as Fraser skewered the last one.  Ray watched Fraser pull his sword out of the spider and stab it again.

 

“It’s dead, Fraser,” Ray said, taking in the fact that there were three of the dog-sized spiders near Fraser, all cleanly dispatched. 

 

“It is,” Fraser agreed, turning the spider over with the tip of his sword.  He knelt down to get a closer look at it.  “It’s also very young, recently hatched, unless I miss my guess.”

 

“So?” Ray noticed absently that Bull had joined them and was kneeling by the fissure. In the mage’s hand was a glowing rock.

 

“They came in through here,” Bull exclaimed, obviously excited at having found the spider’s mode of entry.

 

“Good work there, Bull,” Ray said, rolling his eyes.  “What were you saying, Fraser?”

 

“That there are likely more nearby, all hungry.”  Fraser scrubbed at one of his eyebrows and frowned.

 

“How many more?” Ray asked, feeling the blood leave his face.

 

“Possibly as many as forty of fifty,” Fraser replied off-handedly.  He looked up from the spider he’d been studying.  “We’re actually lucky – giant spiders lay far fewer eggs than their smaller counterparts.”

 

“Any time I have to deal with big, hairy, deadly spiders I do not count myself lucky, Fraser,” Ray fought a shiver as his skin crawled at the thought of how many more were lurking in the walls.

 

“Understood.” Fraser nodded as he stood, sheathing his sword and brushing the dust from his hands.  Not that there was any; Ray was sure there had to be some kind of dirt-repelling charm protecting him. 

 

“I don’t see any more nearby,” Bull told them.  His face was much too close to the rock for Ray’s liking. 

 

Fraser must have felt the same; he gently pulled the mage back a few inches, then tugged him to his feet.

 

“We need to check on everyone,” he said.  Bull nodded, and the three rejoined the small group, huddled together in the center of the room.

 

******

 

Fraser and Bull checked on the families.  Fraser had thought perhaps that Ray would do so as well, but he merely nodded and smiled at the children, then and made his way toward Jack and Thom.

 

After ascertaining that everyone was all right, Fraser joined Ray and the guards.

 

“You use this route a lot?” Ray was asking.  “And not that I need to know specifics, this isn’t the only tunnel, is it?”

 

Leave it alone, Ray,” Jack went on.  “We can handle it.”

 

Ray was obviously unconvinced.  “Yeah, totally got that from the peaceful night’s sleep I just got.  I’m asking again, is this the only tunnel through the mountain?”

 

“No, it’s not the only way through,” Jack said.  He got an elbow to the ribs from Thom as he spoke, Jack’s glare stopped any more protests.

 

Ray nodded.  “Good, because that wasn’t the last of them.  Hatchlings, Fraser said, and he knows his stuff.”

 

Fraser felt himself blush at Ray’s confident, proud tone, and was glad of the dim lighting.  “We could attempt to track down the rest,” he offered.  “Or at the very least find their nest.”

 

“All this fuss over a couple of spiders?” Thom scoffed.

 

“There are possibly several hundred more,” Fraser quelled his annoyance and added, “As well as their mother.”

 

Thom had the grace to look embarrassed.  “Oh.”

 

“Yeah. ‘Oh.’” Ray snarled, keeping his voice low.  “This isn’t a little bug problem, it’s an infestation. It means these tunnels won’t be safe until they’re cleared out.”

 

“I could send a fireball down that tunnel over there,” Bull offered enthusiastically as he joined the group.  “More than one if need be.”

 

“No!” Jack protested, eyes widening.  “We can take care of it.”  He looked at Thom, who nodded.  “Once you’re all safely to the other side, of course,” Jack added.

 

Fraser wanted to argue that there was no time like the present, especially given the presence of a paladin and a mage, but Ray’s hand on his arm and a minute shake of his head stopped him. 

 

“No problem, Jack,” Ray replied with a shrug.  “Just wanted to make the offer.” 

 

Jack looked relieved.  “And we appreciate it, but like I said, we’ve got it.  Thank you.”

 

“We should try to get everyone closer together,” Fraser suggested.  “So as to present a smaller target.”

 

Jack nodded and gestured for Thom to take care of it.  “Man has a good plan. Get on it.”

 

As Thom stalked away Ray tugged on Fraser’s arm, gesturing for Bull to follow.  “Okay, so we’ll get our gear too.”

 

“Do they actually believe that they can take care of several hundred spiders?” Fraser asked, incredulous, once they were out of earshot.

 

“They believe Rayvekk will send in folks who can,” Ray explained.  “And those people will know where his stashes are, and so will not accidentally destroy them in the name of making the tunnels safe for travel.”

 

That last was obviously aimed at Bull, who looked sheepish.  Ray shook his head.  ”Yeah, real good way to get into Rayvekk’s good graces there, Bull.”

 

******

 

“We have far to go?” Ray asked once they’d cleared the tunnels and left the caravan behind.

 

“I don’t believe so,” Fraser answered.  “Perhaps half an hour’s walk at most, depending on the terrain.”

 

“So an hour, given Dee’eth’s sense of humor,” Ray replied.  Fraser looked like he was going to protest, but then nodded.

 

“Excuse me,” Bull said, moving to walk between Ray and Fraser.  “Are we meeting someone?”

 

“You didn’t tell him?” Ray asked.  “Trying to scare me wasn’t enough?”

 

Fraser’s cheeks went pink.  “I’m sorry.  Yes, we are meeting someone.  You don’t, that is, you aren’t afraid of large animals are you?”

 

Bull’s eyes widened and his face took on an excited look.  “Are we going to meet a dragon?” he asked hopefully.

 

Ray couldn’t hold back a short laugh.  “Nothing quite so magical.  Or dangerous,” he added.  “Fraser’s got himself a bonded animal.”

 

“I’ve heard of that!” Bull said, anticipation not at all dimmed by the fact it wasn’t a dragon.  He turned to Fraser with a small frown.  “Why didn’t it travel with us?  Aren’t you supposed to stay close to them?”

 

“It isn’t a requirement,” Fraser replied.  “Dee’eth and I thought it best he not come along.  We were worried he’d frighten someone.  He’s a dire wolf,” he explained.

 

Ray had to give Bull some credit; he still didn’t looked freaked out.  “We’re going to travel with a dire wolf?  That’s marvelous!  Will he speak to me, do you think?  I have a spell that allows it, if he wouldn’t mind.  I would love to ask him some questions.  Oh! Is that allowed?  I mean, he’s yours, so…”

 

“Dee’eth can communicate with whomever he chooses.  I don’t own him,” Fraser assured the mage.  “Just…take what he says with a grain of salt, and know that his frames of reference and standards are very different from our own.”

 

******

 

Travelling with a mage turned out to be a mixed blessing.  Given that Dee’eth never went into towns or even traveled on the main roads, Bull’s very presence changed them from a paladin and his supposed guide to a trio of wandering adventurers that no one paid attention to.  Not that Ray expected that to last, but he’d take every moment of anonymity they could get, as each step took them farther beyond the reach of their pursuer. 

 

Bull’s presence also meant an extra pair of eyes on the trail, though honestly, he tended to be more interested in searching out spell ingredients in the underbrush than watching for signs of trouble.  In that respect, he was a typical mage.  Still, Ray would take all the help he could get in making sure they weren’t being followed.

 

One not-so good aspect was that the journey became a lot less quiet. Bull loved to talk, making observations on pretty much everything he saw, or telling a story when something sparked his memory.

 

But he also loved to listen, and to learn.  He asked Fraser endless questions about paladinhood, and spells and prayer, and apparently anything he could think of.  Fraser seemed willing to answer, and the two of them spent a lot of time talking while Ray either scouted ahead, or lagged behind to watch for unwanted company.  After a few days, Dee’eth started hanging back with him.  It looked like Ray wasn’t the only one who appreciated peace and quiet.

 

Fraser did his share of scouting too, even while talking, and while Bull wasn’t the most experienced traveler, he knew how to set up camp and quickly, too.

 

One night while cooking, Bull had a request.

 

“There’s a potion I’ve been wanting to make, and I found the ingredients when I was gathering wood,” he explained. 

 

Ray and Fraser exchanged a wary look over the fire.  “Are you certain this is a good environment for such an endeavor?” Fraser asked.  “I would think you’d need special equipment to create a magic potion.”

 

“For some, most definitely.  But this is really a simple one.  It should be no trouble to mix up.”

 

“Why bother making a potion?  Can’t you cast that?” Ray asked.

 

“Yes, but spells take energy.  If I expend the energy now and then rest to recuperate, there’s less of a chance I’ll overreach and make myself sick or worse I few need me to cast something more powerful.”

 

Ray still wasn’t convinced, but Fraser was nodding before he could protest.

 

“Wonderful!” Bull clapped.  “I’ll start right after we’re done eating then.”

 

Ray ate quickly and left as soon as he was done, giving the excuse of wanting to wash up at the nearby stream.  Dee’eth tagged along, but Fraser stayed behind.

 

“That paladin of yours has no idea what he’s in for,” Ray told the dire wolf as they walked.  Dee’eth huffed in what Ray was sure was agreement.

 

Ray took his time at the stream, stalling as best he could.  But a huge flash of red and yellow light coming from the direction of their camp had him running back, Dee’eth right alongside.

 

When they got there, Ray couldn’t help but laugh.  Both Bull and Fraser were flat on their backs, looking stunned but unharmed.  The fire glowed brighter than it should, but the effect was fading with each passing second.

 

“What happened?” Ray asked, still chuckling.

 

“I think I miscalculated the amount of yellow birch bark,” Bull replied sheepishly as he sat up.  “Or maybe it was the red clover.  I’ll get it right the next time!”

 

“Perhaps that’s enough experimentation for now,” Fraser said, standing and brushing himself off.

 

Ray shook his head and made a mental note to watch Bull more carefully the next time it was his turn to cook.

 

******

 

The incident didn’t dampen Bull’s enthusiasm at all.  Ray was growing more and more convinced that nothing could.  He found himself starting to resent the mage’s company.  He knew Bull was focusing on Fraser in part because he was new, and in part because he knew Ray wouldn’t answer his million and one questions.  But part of him hated that Bull was getting to know Fraser.  Sure, Ray was too, by virtue of being in earshot of the answers Fraser.  But it felt wrong to comment on what he heard.  Nobody liked an eavesdropper.

 

Considering his profession, the unease he felt was just wrong and Ray had no idea what to do with it.  He decided the best thing to do was ignore any strange pangs of conscience he might be feeling, keep himself apart as best he could, and get the job done.  Sometimes doing the right thing sucked.

 

He was working on the ignoring part of the plan as he harvested the leaves of a meadowsweet plant near the camp.  Dried and powdered, it made a decent pain-killer as long as you were careful with the amount, and what you mixed it with.  Too much wouldn’t kill an ordinary person, but it would magnify the pain instead of lessening it, as Ray had found out firsthand years ago.

 

He was surprised to find any in bloom, despite the fact that spring was finally coming into its own, the morning chill lessening each day, the nights holding onto the sun’s warmth just a little longer as the earth soaked in as much of the heat as it could.

 

“Oh!  Meadowsweet!” Bull exclaimed, suddenly right next to him.  Ray swore under his breath and barely kept himself from crushing the plant in his hands.  It wasn’t as if he hadn’t known Bull was nearby; he’d just blocked out the constant chatter, especially since the bulk of it was aimed at Bull’s new best buddy Fraser.

 

“What do you want, Renfield?” Ray near-growled.  The crestfallen look he got for using Bull’s real name made him feel guilty and he quashed down the feeling as hard as he could.

 

“I’m sorry, Ray,” Bull said, like he had anything to apologize for.  “Meadowsweet is an ingredient in a potion I’ve been wanting to practice making.”  His expression turned hopeful.  “Is there enough for both of us?”

 

Ray sighed.  “Yeah, Bull, I’m sure there is,” he said as he stood.  He gestured for Bull to take his place; the mage did so with a bright smile and a thank you, neither of which Ray deserved.  But Bull had no idea that Ray was actively trying to keep from becoming friends with any of them. 

 

Ray ran a hand over his face as he thought about it.  It was a battle he was losing, especially with Fraser.  And that made the fact that he was going to have to betray them even harder to bear.

 

******

 

Bull returned to camp before Ray did, and immediately took out his grimoire and started studying it.  Fraser frowned as he realized Ray seemed to be avoiding their camp more frequently the longer they traveled, and Fraser wished he knew what was bothering him.  Fraser had thought they were becoming friends, and Ray’s distance now was frustrating.  He sighed, knowing that asking Ray what was wrong would get him nowhere.  Perhaps talking to Bull would yield something more worthwhile.

 

“May I ask you something?”

 

“Of course!” Bull looked up from his book with a sunny smile.  “Anything you like.”

 

“Why did you agree to come with Ray and me on this quest?”

 

“For the adventure, of course!” His smile grew sheepish.  “And to give Rayvekk a chance to forget that I almost burned down part of the camp.  I know he wanted me to make myself scarce, and trust me, this is a much better option than what he originally had planned.”

 

Fraser must have looked dismayed at that.  “Oh, it was nothing terrible,” Bull quickly reassured him.  “But I’d much rather travel with Ray than the party Rayvekk had in mind.”

 

That was interesting.  “How well do you know Ray?”

 

Fraser was startled by Bull’s laugh.  “No one really knows Ray,” Bull replied, “but I’ve known of him since the first time I found myself inOctavia.  He’s kind of a legend there.”

 

“Really?” Fraser asked, honestly surprised.  “I’d gotten the impression from Ray that his presence there wasn’t really a welcome one.  And I have to say that Rayvekk’s behavior confirmed it.”

 

“Rayvekk doesn’t like the reminder that he wasn’t always in charge,” Bull told him.  “The former leader of the camp was a rival of Rayvekk’s – had been for years, or so I’ve heard.  I wasn’t there myself, you understand.  But from what I’ve heard, Rayvekk is a vast improvement over Zuko.  They say he treated everyone and everything like they were his personal property abnd there for his pleasure.”  He leaned in, voice low.  “They won’t say his name around Octavia any more, so you didn’t hear it from me, all right?”

 

“All right,” Fraser agreed.  “But that doesn’t explain why Ray isn’t welcome.  Did he work for this Zuko?”

 

“Oh, no!  Not Ray – he’s too good a man for that, thief or not.  There are a lot of different stories about what happened back then, and I have no idea which, if any, are true, but all of them have Ray at the camp when Rayvekk took Zuko down.”

 

“Then why aren’t they friends, or at least allies?” Fraser had to ask.  He found himself wanting to defend the thief, inexplicably protective feelings welled up within him, as well as anger toward Rayvekk.  “I would think if nothing else, Rayvekk would show some gratitude for Ray’s help.”

 

“Ah, that’s because it wasn’t a bloodless coup,” Bull replied sadly.  “One of the casualties was Zuko’s sister, I’m afraid.  Rayvekk secretly loved her.”

 

“He holds Ray responsible?”

 

“I don’t think so.  If I had to guess, I’d say that Rayvekk blames himself for her death.  As far as Ray goes…”  He sighed.  “Rayvekk sees him as a reminder of what he lost.  It’s part of why he’s so protective of Ceska, I’m sure.”

 

“You seem very fond of her.” Fraser smiled at him gently.

 

Bull’s expression softened.  “Oh, I am. More than fond, truthfully.  But I’m not yet worthy of her, in Rayvekk’s mind.  It’s another reason to come along with you and Ray.  I can work on improving my spellcasting and maybe even learn a few new things, even though I won’t be able to study with another mage on this journey.”

 

Bull took a book from his pack and set it on top of the one he’d been reading.  Fraser recognized them from the hour before their departure, when Ray had “negotiated” Bull’s belongings down to a single large rucksack.

 

“This one,” he said, holding up a dark blue volume imprinted with the outlines of stars and symbols, “is my grimoire.  I’m hoping to find some spell components while we travel, maybe even find a few substitutions or improvements for the spells I currently cast.”

 

Fraser suspected the spell experimentation gone awry was likely the cause of Bull’s temporarily exile but he refrained form saying so.  “And the other book?” he asked.

 

“I use it for sketches,” Bull said, slipping the grimoire back into his pack and opening the other book.  “I try to do detailed renderings of plants, terrains, that kind of thing.”

 

He held out the book; Fraser took and it started leafing through it.  The drawings were extraordinarily well done.  “These are quite good.”

 

“Thank you,” Bull answered, cheeks pink.  “The way I see it, the better my eye for detail, the better my Illusions will be.”

 

Fraser turned a page and found a portrait of Ceska, smiling softly.  Bull’s blush deepened, and he shrugged.  “And sometimes, I just like to draw what’s beautiful.”

 

“It’s a fine drawing,” Fraser told him.   “I can see why you’d want to capture her likeness.”

 

“It helps, a little, when we’re apart,” Bull said, taking back the notebook.  He ran one finger softly over the page, following the line of Ceska’s hair, cheek and lips.  He shook himself, as if suddenly realizing he wasn’t alone, and returned the book to his pack.

 

Fraser found himself thinking of Ray, wondering if he had anyone’s likeness that he carried.  The strength of the hope that Ray didn’t surprised him.

 

******

 

_If you’re just going to plod around, go back to camp,_ Dee’eth huffed.  _You’re scaring the game._

 

Nearly tripping over a branch stopped any argument Fraser might have made _.  I don’t know why I’m so clumsy today._

 

Dee’eth twitched an ear _.  Where is Ray?_

_Setting snares, as well you know.  Why?_

_Maybe you should go help him_ , Dee’eth suggested. 

_You’re not subtle._

_I don’t believe I was trying to be.  Go to camp or go find Ray.  It’s your choice.  Just leave me be unless you  want to eat thorns and berries for dinner._

 

Fraser looked at the bush next to Dee’eth, smiling as he recognized what it was.

 

_You know, finding Ray does sound like a good idea,_ he said.

_Of course it does,_ Dee’th replied smugly as he went back to hunting.

 

******

 

Fraser found Ray setting a snare.

 

“Ray, could you come with me, please?” he asked.

 

“Why?” Ray asked, and Fraser wished he could find a way to show Ray he didn’t need to be suspicious of Fraser’s every move.

 

“I’ve found something.”  Quietly he added, “It’s a plant I think you’ll be interested in.”

 

“Okay,” Ray shrugged.  “Just me?  You don’t think Bull will want to see it too?”

 

“Just you,” Fraser confirmed, pleased when he saw some of the tension leak out of Ray’s body, his walk becoming more the casual gait Fraser had seen before they’d stopped at the inn inLeyton.

 

He led Ray back to the small bush he’d found while hunting with Dee’eth.  It was half-hidden under a fallen tree, its bright green leaves barely peeking out past the rotting wood.

 

Fraser carefully shifted the log away, and Ray’s eyes widened.

 

“Goodberries!” Ray said.  I can’t believe you found these.”  He turned to Fraser, and his smile brightened his entire face.

 

“You can use them, can’t you?  I mean, they would heal you if you were injured?”

 

“Yeah,” Ray confirmed.  “They work like a charm – better even, long as they’re harvested correctly.  But you knew that, right? So why not grab them yourself?”

 

“I don’t…” Fraser chose his words carefully.  “Where I trained, the plants were different.”

 

“Different how?”

 

“Well for one thing, they didn’t have those vicious-looking thorns,” he said with a grimace.

 

“Wish that was true here.  That’d make it easier to get them.”

 

“Well, no, actually,” Fraser said.  “The leaves themselves were the problem.  They were razor-sharp; it wasn’t at all unusual to need one or two berries once you’d picked your share to heal the damage you’d taken from harvesting them.”

 

“Ouch,” Ray said.  “Okay, so these are better, then.  Easier to see the danger, at least.”  He shook out his hands for the task ahead, and very carefully moved his hand into the tangle of branches, flicked his wrist, and pulled out a berry the size of a marble.

 

They watched it go from a pale green that was nearly white to pink to red finally darkening into a rich deep crimson-purple color.

 

“Perfect,” Ray grinned.  “Just ripe enough.”  He looked longingly at the bush.  “Wish there was a good way to preserve these,” he sighed.  “They’d be good to have in case we get into a fight.”

 

“I could Bless them,” Fraser suggested.

 

“Bless them? Would that help?”

 

“Yes and yes.  It’s a prayer paladins are able to learn once they’ve attained a certain rank in the Order.”

 

“But isn’t that supposd to help in battles or something?”

 

“Yes, but it has peaceful uses as well, including the preservation of healing plants.”

 

“Huh.  Didn’t know that,” Ray replied thoughtfully.

 

“Well, it’s not widely known, and the spell only keeps them fresh for a few weeks, if they’re carefully stored,” Fraser admitted.  “But it does mean we can get a small supply of goodberries for possible future need.”

 

“I am all for that,” Ray said.  He started to reach in, but then stopped with a pointed look at Fraser.  “You want to learn the best way to pick these?”

 

Fraser was taken aback, but recovered enough to nod.  “I’d very much like that.”

 

“Get closer, then,” Ray said, scooting over to make room.

 

“Okay, so the trick is to not get caught on the thorns, obviously,” Ray started.  “Because not only does it hurt, but blood on the berries will spoil them.” He twisted his fingers deftly through the thorny bush, easily finding another berry.  “You can’t squeeze them too hard, or pull them straight off.  It’s just a gentle twist.”  He demonstrated, and the berry came free.  “And there you go.”

 

Ray pulled his hand back out, unscathed, and showed Fraser his prize.  Fraser pulled out a handkerchief and laid it on the ground; Ray placed the berry on it. 

 

“See?  Piece of cake.”

 

“Why don’t you wear your gloves for this?” Fraser wondered.

 

“Chance of smashing the berry’s too great,” Ray explained.  "It’s easier this way, believe it or not.  I can tell exactly how tight I’m gripping.”

 

Fraser gave the thicket of thorns a dubious look, and Ray chuckled.  “Okay, maybe I’ve been doing this long enough that it seems easier.”  He nodded toward the bush.  “Want to give it a try?”

 

“Show me again how to get in and out without getting caught,” Fraser requested.

 

Ray did, slowing his actions so Fraser could better watch him wind his way through the maze to the center, where the berries rested, safe.

 

“Who taught you how to do this?” Fraser wondered aloud.

 

“My mother,” Ray replied absently, then stopped, looking like he was surprised he’d answered.  Fraser knew how he felt; he hadn’t really expected a reply.

 

“Here, you try now,” Ray said, slowly pulling aside the front layer of branches to give Fraser better access. “This is what she used to do for me,” he continued quietly as Fraser reached for a berry.  “Twist gently, remember – don’t pull or pluck.  That’s right,” he said with satisfaction as Fraser freed a berry from the bush.  “Now bring it out just like that – don’t squeeze too hard or you’ll pop it for sure.”

 

Fraser held his breath as he carefully retracted his arm.  Once he was free of the brambles he let the berry roll into his palm, smiling as he watched it change colors.

 

He looked up to see Ray watching it, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “There you go,” Ray said, giving Fraser a satisfied grin.

 

Fraser looked from Ray to the bush, and Ray raised an eyebrow.  “Want to try again?”

 

Fraser nodded and they went back for more. To his surprise, Ray started talking again as they worked together.

 

“I was tiny the first time I did this.  Mum said it gave me an advantage, what with my scrawny arms and little fingers.  Made getting to the heart of the bush simple.”

 

“She was well versed in herblore, then?  Or only healing?” Fraser asked.

 

“More herbs, but a few healing things, yeah,” Ray replied.  “Comes with being an Elf, I guess.  She had a garden that was the envy of everyone who saw it.  Flowers, herbs, vegetables – you name it, she could grow it.”  He stopped for a moment, and Fraser risked a glance, seeing Ray lost in thought.

 

“Anyhow,” Ray said, voice full of false cheer, “once they figured out I was a special case, she kind of had to learn more about healing, you know?”

 

“I take it you were an adventurous child.”

 

“If by that you mean I liked to climb too high, run too fast, and fall too often, yeah, I was pretty adventurous.  It was all normal kid stuff to me though.  As long as it was fun, I didn’t care if I got banged up.”

 

Fraser could almost picture the boy Ray had been, all long, gangly limbs and messy yellow hair, running and jumping.  It warmed him, thinking of Ray like that, happy and playful.

 

“Was this in Windholt?” he asked as he reached for another berry.

 

“Nah.  Place a grew up in was a lot smaller.  I don’t think Mum would have liked the city life.”

 

Before Fraser could ask anything else, a rustling in the underbrush broke the mood.  Ray looked over with a grin as Dee’eth poked his head between two bushes.

 

“Looks like Bull’s starting to wonder where we are,” Ray guessed, and Fraser nodded, brushing his hands on his pants as he stood.  Ray carefully wrapped up the berries they’d picked, then stood.  “Time to head back.”

 

Fraser stopped Ray with a hand on his shoulder.  “Thank you,” he said, then gestured awkwardly toward the goodberry bush.  “For teaching me.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Ray said with a small, sincere smile that made Fraser’s stomach flutter.  “Thanks for finding them.”

 

Fraser watched Ray leave the clearing, surprised at the strength of his disappointment at the broken moment.  He stood there, lost in thought, until Dee’eth let out a loud sneeze.  Fraser glared at the dire wolf, who folded one ear back in reply. 

 

“You shut up.”

 

******

 

The next night, Ray turned over, trying yet again for a position comfortable enough to find the sleep that was eluding him.  He could hear Bull’s soft snores from across the small campsite and envied his ability to drop off instantly.  Of course, being a mage he probably had to take lessons to be able to do that; mages who didn’t sleep couldn’t cast spells.

 

Ray fought himself for a few more minutes before sitting up with a weary sigh, giving up on the possibility of rest.  He stretched and twisted around, grunting in satisfaction when his contortions got something low in his back to pop, then got up to relieve Fraser.

 

Might as well put his sleeplessness to good use. 

 

“You’re early for your shift,” Fraser said as Ray sat down next to him.

 

Ray shrugged tiredly.  “Couldn’t sleep.  Figured you might be able to, so here I am.  Feel free to get some shuteye.”

 

“That’s kind of you,” Fraser replied.

 

“Just makes good sense,” Ray grumbled.

 

“Of course,” Fraser replied, but made no move to get up.  “I’m not quite tired enough to sleep yet.  Perhaps having both of us on guard wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

 

“You sensing something?” Ray asked, immediately more alert.

 

“No, nothing like that,” Fraser reassured him.  “To be honest –”

 

“Which you always are,” Ray interrupted with a teasing grin.

 

“Which I strive to be, yes,” Fraser continued smoothly.  “As I was saying, it’s been…refreshing, out in the still night air.”

 

“Yeah, I get that.  Plus,” he added with a nod toward Bull, “it’s a lot more peaceful right now.”

 

“That too,” Fraser replied, looking slightly embarrassed.  “I like Bull, but he can be overwhelming.”  He smiled softly at Ray.  “I’d gotten used to a quieter traveling companion, I suppose.”

 

“Maybe what you need is someone who’s a mix.  You’d get best of both worlds then,” Ray suggested.

 

“No,” Fraser replied softly, looking closely at Ray.  “I think I’m with the right one.”

 

Ray didn’t know what to say to that.  Well, that wasn’t really true – what he wanted to do was agree.  If he was doing his job, he would be encouraging Fraser to trust him, to make stealing the book that much easier.  The problem was, Ray didn’t want to trick Fraser into trusting him.  He honestly wanted to earn it. 

 

He was so screwed.

 

Pushing the thought aside, Ray cleared his throat and tried to find a safer topic.

 

“The more I see you out in the woods like this, the more I think Windholt isn’t the place for you,” Ray said.

 

Fraser took the change of subject in stride.  “I go where my Calling takes me.”

 

“That Calling thing’s true?  The part where some god makes you work for him?”

 

Fraser made a face.  “That’s a very crude and not altogether flattering way of putting it, but yes.  There are some, like me, who are Called to our work, though it isn’t a requirement.”

 

“Huh.”

 

Fraser looked surprised.  “You didn’t know that?”

 

“I’d heard stories, but I don’t get much chance to actually talk to paladins, you know?” Ray shrugged. “Well, not unless they think I did something.”

 

“Ray, I hope you know that you can talk to me,” Fraser said, voice ringing with honest conviction.

 

Ray did.  He still wasn’t sure what to do with it.  But this was nice, right here and now, so he kept asking questions, wanting to know more about just what made Fraser the man he was.  “So did you, I don’t know, pray for the job or something?”

 

“No.  I was set on my path, learning to be a Ranger like my father.  When the Calling came…I must admit I was shocked.” His voice went quiet and uncertain as he added, “I still don’t know why I was chosen.”

 

“You don’t think you deserve it?  Because I have to tell you, I’m going to disagree with you there.”  He struggled for the right thing to say.  “Like I said, I don’t know a lot about paladins, but you pretty much fit the bill.  It’s like you embody goodness or something.”

 

Ray looked down at his hands, cursing himself for saying more than he meant to.  Fraser reached over to cover Ray’s hands with one of his own.  When Ray met his gaze he saw warmth and gratitude in the man’s eyes.

 

“Thank you, Ray.”  He squeezed Ray’s hands for a moment before withdrawing his.  Ray missed its warmth almost immediately. “If I ask you a question,” Fraser asked him, “will you answer it?”

 

“Depends on the question, you know that.”  Even as he said it, he felt wrong, like he knew whatever Fraser asked, he’d answer.  “What do you want to know?”

 

“How long have you been a thief?”

 

Ray chuckled, relieved.  He’d been expecting…well he didn’t know _what_ exactly, but something a lot harder.  “Haven’t you asked me that before?”

 

“Yes, but you’ve never really given me an answer.”

 

Ray shrugged noncommittally.  “Haven’t really kept track of time.  Longer than you’ve been alive, though.”

 

“So not your entire adult life.”

 

“No, not that long,” Ray agreed.  “My father wanted me to be a blacksmith like him.  I was pretty good at tooling, and any fine work he needed doing.”

 

“I can believe that,” Fraser told him.  “As I told you back at the crypt, your ability to disarm traps is impressive.”

 

“Thanks,” Ray ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck for a second before going on. 

 

“Why didn’t you pursue finer metalwork?” Fraser asked.

 

“I have the skill, but not the spark.  Tell me what to make and I could probably do it, but creating something on my own…not a talent I possess.  And I didn’t like the idea of being told what to do for the rest of my life.  It did give me an appreciation for gems and jewelry, though, “ he grinned.

 

“I’m sure it did,” Fraser smiled back.  “Was it the same with herblore?”

 

Ray gazed out into the darkness for a moment before answering. “My mother thought I might have her talent for herbs and plants, but I didn’t have her gift for it.  It just wasn’t something I could spend my life doing.”

 

“But thieving was?”

 

“Kind of fell into it, but it turns out that’s where my gift lies, so I stayed with it.  Never looked back.”

 

“What do your parents think of your vocation?”

 

“My father was human.  He died of old age years ago.”

 

“Ah, of course.” Fraser looked embarrassed that he hadn’t figured that out.  “And your mother?”

 

“Died not too long after him.  Healers couldn’t do a thing, said it was a broken heart.” He laughed derisively.  “Like she didn’t know she was going to outlive him.  Why fall for a human if it’s going to kill you to lose them?”

 

“Do you think she truly had a choice?” Fraser asked, incredulous.  “I don’t believe love can be controlled like that.  The heart wants what it wants.”

 

And wasn’t that the truth.  Abruptly, Ray was done with talking.  “I guess.  Listen, get some sleep.  Morning’ll be here sooner than you think.”  He stood, heading for the tree he’d chosen for his shift.

 

“Ray-” Fraser started, but Ray just waved a hand dismissively before jumping up to grab the lowest branch.  He didn’t look back, and after a minute he heard Fraser sigh and head toward his bedroll.

 

The rest of the night was calm, except for the tangled mess in Ray’s head.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“This is farther south than I’ve ever been,” Ray said offhandedly as they finished setting up camp. 

 

Fraser wondered where he was going with the statement. because he’d noticed that Ray never said anything without a reason.  “Is that so,” he answered, arranging kindling for the fire.

 

He heard Ray grumble and hid a smile.  Sometimes it was all too easy to elicit a reaction from the man.

 

“Yes that’s so.  What I’m wondering is, are we far enough south to be close to what we’re looking for?  Tell me we’re getting close, Fraser.”

 

Ray was correct; now was the time for answers.

 

“We are getting closer,” he confirmed.  “At least, I believe we are.  And you’re right – we need to talk about it.  But after we make camp and eat, all right?  That way everyone will be here and we’ll have no distractions.”

 

Ray gave him a reluctant nod.  “Makes sense.”  He gestured toward the woods.  “I’m going to go make sure Bull hasn’t drowned himself getting our water.”

 

Fraser watched him go, using the time while he gathered more wood for the fire to organize his thoughts.

 

******

 

“So, what are we doing here?” Ray asked without preamble once they were done with supper.  Dee’eth whuffed and cocked his head at Fraser.  Bull kept eating, looking at Fraser with interest.

 

Ray watched as Fraser put down his cup and reached into his pack and pulled out the journal, holding it close to the fire and pointing to a symbol on the spine.

 

“I saw this symbol when we found the book,” he told them.  “It’s a warning, one that shouldn’t have been as far north as it was.”

 

“What language is that?” Bull asked.  “I’ve never seen anything like it.  How do you –”

 

“Can we have a language lesson some other time?” Ray interrupted.  “What kind of warning is it?”

 

“There’s a journal entry that explains it, as well as this map,” Fraser said, unfolding a sheet Ray recognized. 

 

“I’ve seen that, yeah, but I don’t see anything on it that says danger.  Or that answers my question.”

 

“No, but the entries around it do,” Fraser said.  “The cleric who wrote this journeyed to these lands over three hundred years ago.  While here, he witnessed the defeat of a powerful, dangerous enemy to the peoples of this area.”

 

“Okay, so some guy saw a battle.  So?”

 

“There was an item used in that battle, a terrible magical device.”  Fraser turned to another page.  “He described it as a multi-gemmed rod that ‘appeared to give the wielder great power, but at a horrible cost.’“

 

“That’s conveniently vague,” Ray snorted.  “Anything else?”

 

“Just that the rod was believed to have been destroyed.”

 

“But you don’t think it was.” Fraser shook his head and Ray asked.  “Do you think this cleric knew where it was?”

 

“I think it’s a strong possibility, yes.  Where we are now is near the ruins of a Yuan’ti temple.”

 

Ray had no idea what that was, but Bull sat straight up, obviously recognizing the name.

 

“Yuan’ti?” Bull exclaimed, then sank back, eyes wide and voice quieter.  “The snake worshippers?”

 

“More than worshippers – they were a highly insular, cultish people who believed their god was meant to rule over all.  The greater the belief, the more serpentine they became, with some actually developing a tail instead of legs, or cobra hoods, or worse.  Their name was feared throughout this land.”

 

“Not by everyone though, or they’d still be here, right?” Ray asked.

 

“It’s more complicated than that, involving an alliance of gods and a devastating war, but they were defeated and their items of power destroyed along with their temples.  The few remaining Yuan’ti scattered and haven’t been heard of since.”

 

A nasty thought entered Ray’s mind. “You don’t think the Church wanted that journal for its history.  You think they want this magic item.”

 

“I’m honestly not sure, Ray.  As I said, by all rights no one in the kingdom should have even known about this.”

 

“You knew,” Ray pointed out.

 

“What I know is that we need to find whatever this journal warned against.”

 

“And then?” Ray wondered.

 

“I wish I knew,” Fraser sighed.  “I have faith well be able to do what’s needed when the time comes, but I honestly don’t know what that is.”

 

Ray wished he had Fraser’s faith, because he was just as lost.  But unlike Fraser, he had no hope.  The more he found out about this quest, the worse he felt about what he was supposed to do.

 

******

 

“I can’t believe how hot it is,” Ray commented, wiping the sweat from the back of his neck with his hand. 

 

Ray had long since packed away his cloak and shortened the sleeves of his undertunic.  He was pretty much out of options as far as cooling off unless he wanted to take off his armor, which wasn’t going to happen.  He was sorry he hadn’t known to bring his summer gear, but had the feeling that it wouldn’t bring as much relief as he’d like. Still, it was better than what Fraser had to deal with, though of course the Paladin seemed right at home, armor and all. 

 

“Hate to think what full summer weather’s like here,” Ray remarked.  Dee’eth barked in what Ray assumed was agreement, then shook himself.  A cloud of fur surrounded the dire wolf; he’d been shedding like that for days.

 

“It isn’t so bad if you’re near the water,” Fraser told him.

 

“I like it,” Bull said cheerily, and Ray resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  He was fairly certain Bull liked anything that wasn’t trying to kill him or get him killed.  Thinking back on how he ended up with their party, he amended that to things actively trying to kill him.  His enthusiasm made Ray feel old.

 

“I could set a Cantrip to cool you if you’d like, Ray,” Bull offered.

 

“I’m fine, Bull.  Just making an observation.  Save your magic for if we need it.”  Because really, while he knew that Bull should know what he was doing, Ray still didn’t trust his magic to go off without problems.  After exchanging a look with Dee’eth so he’d keep rear guard, Ray moved past Bull, temporarily giving up his position to get closer to Fraser.

 

“You’re lucky we aren’t further south,” Fraser said as Ray matched his pace.  “You’d have these temperatures and higher, plus thicker air and  pounding rain.”

 

“That would definitely be worse,” Ray agreed, hoping that the ancient map they’d been following was accurate.  If it was, they should be reaching their destination any time.  They could, in fact, be right on top of it.  It really would help if they knew exactly what they were looking for, but even as relatively open as Fraser was being now, he couldn’t tell them what he didn’t know.  The journal just hadn’t been that precise in its description of the building they were searching for.

 

Trying to distract himself from that irritating fact, Ray asked, “How is it you aren’t feeling the heat?”

 

“Oh, but I am,” Fraser assured him.  “I’ve been trained to put physical discomfort at the back of my mind.”

 

“Of course you have,” Ray said with a snort.  “More important things than being at home in your own skin, or knowing what’s good for you.  What if you get so overheated you keel over?”

 

“I wouldn’t ignore my body’s needs to that extent, Ray.” Fraser pushed aside a giant hanging leaf as they trudged along the barely-there trail.  “Nor would I let myself get to that level of exhaustion unless the need was great.  I do understand that wearing myself too thin means putting myself, and potentially others, at risk.  But in this case, I know how to handle the heat. I must admit, however, the last time I was in conditions like this, it wasn’t wearing chain mail.”

 

Ray wanted to ask – Bull would have – but he let it slide, even though it felt wrong to do so.  “Good to know you do understand you’ve got limits,” he said instead, keeping his tone light so Fraser would know he was teasing.  One thing he had discovered during this trip: Fraser had a sense of humor, disguised as pure seriousness, and gave as good as he got.

 

******

 

The next day was hotter and brighter than the last, but at least it hadn’t rained, and the air was a little less humid.  They’d packed up quietly that morning. They were close now.  Fraser could feel it.

 

The sense of anticipation in the air had everyone on edge.  Fraser wondered if the rod would actually be in the temple or if they’d been sent here for another reason.  If it was here, was he supposed to take it back to Windholt?  His initial interpretation made him think that was a terrible idea, but perhaps he’d read it incorrectly.  It wasn’t as if he had experience with visions, after all.  Besides, why else would Fraser have been Called to do this?  It wasn’t as if he, or any of the group with him, could destroy an item that powerful.

 

 

Fraser was distracted enough by his thoughts that might never have found the entrance, even with a map. 

 

“Just a second.”  Ray stopped a few feet past a wall of vegetation, frowning in concentration.  Then he doubled back, steps confident.

 

“This what we’re looking for?” he asked, using his short sword to part the layers of decayed and new growth alike to reveal a doorway.

 

“That’s amazing, Ray!” Bull exclaimed.

 

“I could hear the wind blowing through the vines,” he said with an offhand shrug. 

 

Dee’eth sneezed and Ray grinned.  “I’m sure you would have sniffed it out any second.”

 

Fraser and Ray cleared the opening, hacking at the vegetation enough to get a good look at the entrance.  The arch over the doorway was covered in pictographs eroded by age.  Fraser didn’t recognize any of the markings.

 

“Do you understand any of that?” Ray asked.

 

“Unfortunately, no,” Fraser said as he continued to study them.  “But they don’t feel like curses.”

 

“That’s something, at least,” Ray said.  “So we won’t get zapped just walking in?”

 

“I don’t believe so.”  Fraser moved aside to let Bull through.  “If you could verify that, I’d be most appreciative.”

 

Bull closed his eyes and chanted a brief incantation.  When his eyes opened, they flashed briefly with a greenish glow, then settled back into their normal blue.

 

“They aren’t magical,” he confirmed, flicking his fingers in the direction of the symbols as he looked around.  “Nothing out here is, other than what we’ve brought with us.”  He looked closely at Ray and Fraser, suddenly fascinated by Fraser’s holy symbol. 

 

“Focus, Bull,” Ray said, yanking Bull back as he leaned in closer to Fraser.  “You want to look at magic, feel free to take the lead inside.  How much longer is that spell going to work?”

 

Bull pouted for a moment before answering.  “I’ll be able to Detect anything magical for around nine minutes.”

 

“Not long, then,” Fraser said.  “We should take advantage of the spell while it lasts.”

 

“Or rely on ourselves and not just magic,” Ray snorted.  He started toward the entry.  “Let’s get this done.”

 

******

 

The space they entered was crudely carved, as if whoever made it was trying to make it look like the structure was a natural formation, but Ray could see too many straight lines and angles.  It all spoke of stonework; sloppy work, but then considering the carvings outside, maybe they weren’t trying too hard to hide the place.  Could be they just wanted it to feel like it fit in with the rest of its surroundings.

 

Ray peered in at the unrelieved darkness, frowning when he was far enough inside to brush up against a bunch of dead vegetation.  He was picking pieces of dried leaves out of his hair when he saw Fraser pull out flint and steel to light a torch.  Ray stopped him with a shake of his head.

 

“Let Bull and I take the lead on this,” he said, pulling out his glasses.  Bull’s eyes widened as Ray put them on, and he got right into Ray’s space to get a closer look.

 

“Not now, Bull,” he growled, barely resisting the urge to push the Mage away.  “Let me go first but tell me if I’m close to any kind of magic.  You can use these –” he tapped the rim of his lenses, “– to track where I am.  You and Dee’eth,” Ray went on, addressing Fraser, “can use a torch as long as you’re back a ways.”

 

They decided to keep to the right hand path to keep from getting turned around.  Ray took careful steps, sliding his foot along the floor to feel for any uneven surfaces, pressure plates or hidden wires.  He listened for anything that might sound like a trap being triggered, or worse, something else moving around in the tunnel.

 

He scouted ahead to the outer range of Fraser and Bull’s sight and hearing, then walked just as carefully back, leading them forward.  It was slow going, but slow and safe was better than quick and dead in Ray’s book any day. 

 

The tunnel started to look more like a man-made corridor the longer they walked, the walls becoming smoother, more uniform in shape and wide enough that three men could walk side by side without bumping shoulders.  Through his magically enhanced spectacles, he could make out the occasional wall sconce, long empty and covered by layers of dust.  There were cobwebs too, but only of ordinary proportion, for which Ray was supremely grateful.  He’d reached his lifetime limit of giant spider encounters.

 

The passage grew more complex the farther in Ray led them, passing multiple branching points Ray figured were either dead ends or the entrances to stairwells underground. 

 

All too soon Bull’s spell ran out, and they had to decide whether it was worth it for him to expend the energy to cast it again.  They gathered around the mysterious low light coming from the torch Fraser had lit.

 

“Special oil,” Fraser said when he saw Ray eyeing the torch.

 

“You’ll have to share the secret of that stuff later.” Ray replied.

 

“It really doesn’t take much energy to cast a Detection spell,” Bull told them.  “It’s no trouble to do another one.”

 

“It could be helpful,” Fraser pointed out, and Bull nodded and started to chant.

 

Ray grabbed Bull’s hand to interrupt the incantation. “Save it for when we need it,” Ray insisted.  “So far there’s been no magic here to worry about. And this place is huge.  You could burn through all your energy casting Detections and then where would we be if we needed a spell for a fight?”

 

“That makes sense,” Fraser agreed. 

 

“Good. What’s with the size of this place, anyway,” Ray complained.  “Aren’t temples supposed to be easy to go in and out of, so worshippers don’t get lost?  I’m pretty sure this one’s a maze.”

 

“That would fit, actually,” Fraser said.  “Yuan’ti were reputed to be a highly paranoid people, so anything straightforward would be regarded with suspicion.”

 

“Great.  So lots of long, pointless corridors, ways to double back and not realize it, and possible traps, right?”

 

“Should be just your kind of place,” Fraser said, and while his voice was serious, Ray saw the corner of Fraser’s mouth twitch like he was fighting a grin. He wondered if Fraser remembered about Ray’s specs and the fact that he could see perfectly well.

 

“If I’m not going to do any more detection spells and we’re not going to worry more about sneaking around in the dark, can I at least get out my Lightstone, then?” Bull asked plaintively.  “It will light the way better than a torch.”

 

It seemed like a reasonable enough idea.  Ray hadn’t noticed anything yet to cause any major worries.  Plus, this would free up their hands in case there was a fight.  He put his spectacles back into their pouch.  “Go for it, Bull.  Light the way.”

 

Bull pulled a necklace with a glowing pendant from his belt pouch and put it on.  Ray looked down.  The light from the small stone revealed that the layers of dust looked mostly undisturbed.  However, there was a faint line in the dirt, like something had been dragged through it in the direction they were heading.  Ray didn’t see any signs of what was doing the dragging, though.  He leaned closer to the floor, gesturing with one hand for Bull to better light his way.  After a moment, he sat back on his heels, scowling at the floor.

 

“Fraser, what do you think made these?”

 

Fraser crouched down to get a good look. “Snakes,” he said.  “Fairly large.  And while I can’t give an exact answer as to how old the tacks are, they appear to be recent enough that I recommend caution.”

 

“How large are they?” Bull asked, subdued.

 

“There’s more than one track, and the sizes vary.  But the widest track indicates a creature of perhaps this size,” Fraser said, making a wide circle with his hands

 

“Do they grow them that big around here?” Ray wondered.

 

“Farther south that might be a natural occurrence, but no,” Fraser confirmed.  “Here a snake of that size would either be transplanted, or a monster.  It’s highly unlike to be an actual Yuan’ti as they’re man-sized.”

 

“So not a cultist.  I guess that’s something. Did they have any kind of snake guardians?”

 

Fraser nodded.  “Nagas.”

 

“I’ve heard of nagas,” Bull said.  “Don’t some of those have supernatural powers?”

 

“A few types do, yes.  Shadow nagas can phase through solid objects, for example.  And all of them possess incredible intelligence.”

 

Ray wiped a hand over his face.  Snakes wasn’t a whole lot better than spiders in his book.  “Do you need anything special to kill them?”

 

“Swords should do.”  Ray started to relax a little, but of course Fraser ruined it by adding, “Unless they’re bone nagas.”

 

Ray winced.  “Let me guess.  Undead, skeletal snakes.”

 

“With the almost-human heads and faces all varieties of naga possess, yes.”

 

“This just keeps getting better and better,” Ray groaned.  “Next you’ll tell me they can’t be Turned.”

 

“Of course they can,” Fraser replied, then looked away, sheepish.  “There’s just no guarantee that I’ll be able to.”

 

Ray blew out a long breath.  “Okay, so we need to watch out for snakes, got it.  But if I hear anything that sounds even a little like rattling bones, you’re going to the front of the line.”

 

“Understood.”

 

******

 

The trek forward continued to go slowly, but no one complained.  Better that then be careless and wind up dead, Ray figured.  As much as he appreciated being out of the brutal sun, Ray would be glad when they left the temple.  There was something fundamentally wrong with the place, and the farther in they got, the stronger the feeling that something was trying to crawl up his spine.

 

Ray stopped the group when he picked up the barest trace of sound.  He closed his eyes and concentrated, but couldn’t be sure.  A quick gesture had Dee’eth trotting over to his side.

 

“I’m thinking I hears something up ahead.  Maybe that way?” he whispered, pointing. 

 

The dire wolf tilted his ears forward and cocked his head.  After a moment, he looked right at Ray and nodded.

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

“What’s what you thought?” Fraser asked as he joined them.

 

“We need to find as defensible a place as we can, and now,” he told Fraser.  “We’re about to get company.”

 

******

 

They set themselves up at a curve in the hallway so that at first Ray would be the only one in their attackers’ line of sight.  He gestured for Bull to hide the Lightstone, then put on his lenses, readied his crossbow, and waited as silent and still as he could be.  The hissing sound of the snakes increased in volume, and he could pick out several distinct tones, as if the approaching monsters were having some kind of serpentine discussion.  The first three that came into view made Ray cringe: bone nagas.  He gestured at Fraser for him to deal with them.  Beyond the bone nagas four snake-creatures came into view.  They had long scaly bodies as big around as his torso at their widest point, topped with faces that had almost human features.  They were the most unsettling things Ray have ever seen, even worse than the ghost they’d met in the cemetery.

 

Ray forced himself to stop thinking about how damned creepy the things were and picked a target.  If he timed this right, and if luck was with him…he took a deep breath, focused, and loosed the bolt.  It flew straight and true, hitting the largest one square in the eye.  The naga flung itself back, knocking into the others with a crash that had them hissing angrily; then it sank to the ground, still.

 

Ray resisted the urge to give a victory shout.  He may have taken one down, but there were six more, and now they all knew he was there.  He fired a few more shots as they slithered forward at an alarming speed.  “Fraser!  Three ready-made for you!” he shouted as he ran back to join them.  “Bull, any time is fine for some light!”

 

Ray wasn’t sure which was brighter, Bull’s stone or Fraser, who seemed lit from inside with holy fire.  The paladin turned blazing eyes toward the bone nagas, and they stopped with a shudder.  Ray watched in awe, hoping they’d shatter like the skeletons in the graveyard had weeks ago.

 

One of the nagas shook harder, then seemed to twist in on itself, bones catching on each other and grinding together before it blew apart.  Another started to shake, then turned and sped away.  The third seemed unaffected, advancing forward with fangs grinding.

 

Dee’eth pushed past to jump at the remaining bone naga.  Ray fired several bolts before any of the rest of the snake creatures were in close range.  No more of them were killing shots, but damage was damage.  He felt something whiz by and one of the nagas stopped, crystals forming on its scales, thickening and encasing it in ice.  Ray took the opportunity to put a shot through its eye, just as he had the first naga.

 

A naga advanced on Ray, well with in range to lunge and bite.  He jumped back, narrowly avoiding a bite.  Too close now to use his crossbow, Ray pulled his short sword and dagger.  The naga bobbed its head, a nasty smile on its face that widened when it saw his weapons, as if it considered them more amusing than dangerous.

 

Ray slashed at it with the dagger, using the sword to block its deadly fangs.  Something barely brushed his ankle, and he stepped aside as the naga’s tail started to wrap around his foot.

 

Ray contorted his body as the naga struck again, and before it could pull back he thrust his dagger up behind its head.  It writhed, making horrible hissing noises, as Ray shoved the blade in deeper and gave the dagger a vicious twist.  The naga collapsed to the ground, its coils lax.

 

Ray pulled his blade free in time to see Dee’eth decapitate the bone naga with a snap of his jaws.  The dire wolf gave a satisfied snort and began nosing through the bones, probably looking for the best one to snack on.

 

Ray shifted his attention to Fraser to see him slice the head off the last naga at the same time Bull hit it with a Magic Missile.  Fraser nodded toward Ray, tense and ready.  Ray evened out his breathing and focused on listening; all he heard was the four of them.  He waited a minute, then nodded back at Fraser, who gave him a satisfied smile.

 

As soon as the all clear was given Bull, predictably, started gathering bits of scales, bone and blood to be used as spell components.  Fraser pulled a rag from his belt pouch and began wiping blackish-brown blood off of his sword. 

 

“You’re really taking time to do that _now_?” Ray asked, unbelieving as he tugged a bolt from the neck of a naga.  He suppressed a shiver as he caught another look at its eerily human face.

 

“If I don’t take care of my equipment, how can I expect it to function properly?”  Fraser responded.  “Aren’t you doing much the same thing?”

 

“ _I_ am retrieving weapons that have a limited supply,” he said.  “ _You_ are cleaning a sword.  Not the same.  And I don’t know if I’d bother getting it too clean.  One got away.  Good chance of reinforcements coming along, plus whatever else is guarding the temple.”

 

“You think it’s well guarded?” Bull asked, apprehensive.

 

“We have to assume so, yes,” Fraser answered, putting the cloth away with a sigh.  “And Ray’s right.  The bone naga could be alerting others to our presence.”

 

“Not your fault your god only let you dust one of them,” he grumbled, shoving past the two men to take point.  “We ready to go?”

 

Fraser nodded.  Bull quickly packed up the times he’d gathered. 

 

“Greatness.  Dee’eth, you keep a look out from the back, yeah?  Make sure they don’t sneak up on us?”

 

Dee’eth gave what Ray interpreted as an approving bark, and Ray nodded, starting forward.

 

******

 

Fraser destroyed three more bone nagas in two corridors.  Further along they found a spider big enough Ray was pretty sure he could’ve ridden it, its web so huge it nearly blocked the hallway.  Ray killed it with two quick shots.

 

A few places were set with nasty traps, but Ray had taken care of them without much effort.  Both Fraser and Bull continued to be impressed with his ability to find and disarm traps, but Ray had been doing this kind of thing for the better part of sixty years.  If he’d failed at it, that would have been the bigger surprise as far as he was concerned.

 

Finally, after finding some small, empty rooms, they discovered what had to be the main chamber.  Ray peered in and groaned – it was a wide open space with four recessed areas visible on each side wall, perfect for something to hide in, cloaked by shadows.  Ray guessed that at least two of the alcoves held doors as well. 

 

Ray motioned for Fraser and Bull to come closer.  The light from Bull’s magical necklace illuminated the room.  The walls were covered in frescos, representations of snake-headed humans, serpents with arms or legs, and snakes surrounding the occasion person laid out on a slab, blood dripping down its sides. 

 

At the center of the dust-shrouded room was a gigantic statue made of black marble shot through with what looked like quartz and silver.  It depicted a cobra-headed man, hood fanned out and fangs bared, with eyes made of what Ray would bet were rubies.  It had multiple tails almost like tentacles instead of legs that looked like they were writhing around each other.  Its arms and hands looked human, and in one it grasped a silver scepter as long as Ray’s forearm.  It gleamed far too cleanly amidst the dust of the place, and held no signs of tarnish.  The gems circling the top sparkled in the light of Bull’s pendant.

 

“Bull, now’s a good time for that Detection spell.  That things looks way out of place here.  Just don’t go in.”

 

Bull nodded and cast the spell.  His eyes widened as he looked at the room, then narrowed as he concentrated.

 

“What is it?” Ray asked, when Bull didn’t immediately report what he was seeing.

 

“I’m not sure what is and isn’t magic,” he replied, sounding frustrated.  “Either everything is enchanted, or there’s something in there that’s so powerful it’s affecting the entire room.”

 

“Of course we aren’t going to get that lucky,” Ray sighed, resigned.  “The scepter looks like the one the journal described.  I don’t suppose there was anything about a creepy statue?  Or if there was anything we needed to watch out for?”

 

“No,” Fraser answered.  “But I’m certain an item as powerful as the one the cleric described would have some sort of protections on it.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what my gut says, too.”  He pointed to the statue.  “Bull, do you think that scepter could be powerful enough to row of your spell?”

 

“It’s possible, yes, but I really don’t have any way to confirm it,” Bull answered.

 

“Then I guess we’ll do it the old-fashioned way, then.”  He checked and re-checked the entryway and as much of the floor as he could without crossing the threshold.  “Bull, let me borrow your necklace.  Here goes nothing.”

 

He took a cautious step, and another when nothing happened.  “Did my walking in here trigger anything?” he asked Bull as he turned away from the scene.

 

The Mage shook his head.  “No changes that I could see.”

 

“Okay, then.” Ray twisted around to take in as much of the room as he could without taking another step.  The only thing to see was that that all the walls were frescoed, the one by the entrance showing a gigantic snake, jaws open impossibly wide as it swallowed a person whole.  Fantastic.

 

Ray knelt down and examined the floor for pressure plates or recent prints.  He didn’t find either, which was odd.  He hadn’t really expected traps, as he was fairly sure this room had had frequent use in its day.  But he’d really thought he’d find some more tracks, and wasn’t sure if their absence was good or bad.

 

Fairly certain that the immediate floor was safe, he took another step forward, closer to the statue.  As Ray approached it, he could see that the scepter was actually gripped in one stone hand; he was going to have to do some fairly serious chipping away to get it free.  Now close enough to identify the gems, Ray made out a diamond, emerald and ruby, spaced evenly enough he was sure there were two more on its far side.  Ray was surprised to see that the scepter itself was plain, no ornamentation or scrollwork was visible.

 

A flicker of movement near the base of the statue caught Ray’s eye, but when he looked over there was nothing there.  He waited, but nothing happened.  Ray took a deep breath.  This place was making him edgy; making him feel like he was being watched.

 

Ray took another careful step, stopping immediately when he heard a grinding noise, as if someone were dragging a stone across the floor.  He looked around quickly, trying to locate the source of the sound and see what he’d triggered.

 

“Ray!” Bull pointed over Ray’s shoulder.  The source of the sound wasn’t a trap, but the statue itself.  Its tentacles slowly curled and uncurled,  and its veins of silver and quartz pulsed with energy.

 

Ray fled back into the hallway.  He hoped leaving the room would make the statue go dormant again, but now that it was awake, it seemed to want to stay that way.  It was starting to scrape and slide down its pedestal, and its ruby eyes glittered with intelligence and malice.

 

“Stand back,” Bull said, shouldering past Ray and Fraser.  As soon as he was in the doorway, Bull started chanting, fingers moving rapidly in a complex pattern.  Lightning flew from Bull’s fingertips straight at the center of the statue, hitting it with a resounding crack that had Ray’s ears ringing.  He shielded his eyes as the energy from the bolt sparked and flared up and down the creature.

 

Bull’s spell definitely had some effect.  There were visible cracks on the statue’s surface; however, it was still coming toward them.  Its face contorted with rage as it raised the scepter.

 

“Get down!” Fraser shouted, pulling Bull out of the doorway and shoving him down the hall toward where Dee’eth was already running.  Ray sprinted after them.

 

A fiery blast filled the corridor across from the doorway, and they all scrambled back further to keep out of its range. 

 

Ray’s gut tightened with dread.  “You planning on doing that lightning thing again?”

 

Bull shook his head wearily.   The fireball dissipated, nothing on the stone walls to catch fire, and Ray pulled his crossbow as Fraser and Dee’eth strode into the chamber.  If they were lucky, the thing would need time to recharge before throwing another one at them. 

 

“Wait,” Bull said to Ray, putting his hand on Ray’s crossbow bolts.  They glowed briefly, and Bull gave a satisfied nod.  “In case normal weapons don’t have an effect.”

 

Inside, Fraser and Dee’eth were circling the statue. The dire wolf growled and snapped at the mass of tentacles while Fraser tried to attract the creature’s attention.  Ray whistled from the doorway, and saw Fraser nod in acknowledgment, shifting his position to leave Ray a clear field to fire.

 

Ray fired and hit his target dead on, one bolt after another.  Maybe one in five looked like it did any actual damage, and even that seemed minimal.  Fraser seemed to be faring about the same, his sword ringing as metal hit stone, but barely leaving a mark.  They needed to think of something, and fast, before the scepter was used again.

 

“This isn’t working!” Ray called out.  “We need a better plan!”

 

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to destroy it, not with what we’ve got,” Bull observed as he flung a Magic Missile at the thing’s face.

 

“We aren’t here to destroy it,” Fraser grunted out as he landed another solid hit.  “We’re here to retrieve the scepter.”

 

“Well it isn’t like we can just ask for it” Ray said, shooting a bolt at a tentacle as it reached for Dee’eth.

 

Fraser raised his shield to block the creature’s fist.  “I’m open to suggestion.”

 

“I know something that might work!” Bull shouted.  “But it needs to be close to a wall.”  He closed his eyes and started chanting.

 

Ray saw Fraser immediately alter his attack to try and drive the creature back.  Dee’eth did the same and Ray started shooting in a pattern that had it inching back as well. 

 

Ray caught a glow in his peripheral vision, and looked back to see a translucent green disembodied hand floating near his feet.  He jumped away from it, but all it did was wave at him.  He looked over to see Bull doing the same thing.

 

“Sorry if I startled you.  It has to manifest near me,” Bull said, then began chanting again.  Ray slid into the room, back to the wall.  He’d heard of spells that allowed mages to use touch-activated enchantments from a safe distance.  Best if he gave it a wide berth. 

 

There was a flash of yellow light from the doorway, and the hand floated into the room.  Dee’eth let out a yip as it flew past him, but didn’t stop herding the statue toward the back wall.  Ray noted that Dee’eth was favoring his right front paw, and wondered if the goodberries he had would work on dire wolves.

 

Fraser, he saw, had a dent in his shield from an impressive blow, and the way he carried himself suggested bruised if not cracked ribs.  Ray mentally reassigned the goodberries to the paladin, who would no doubt insist on using his Healing spells on everyone but himself first.

 

The hand hovered nearby, seemingly waiting, but as soon as the statue’s back was almost to the wall it moved, hitting the wall with a loud slap.  The place where the hand made contact shuddered, then seemed to melt as Ray watched, flowing down and around the statue, wrapping around its arms and torso.  Before it could move, the stone resolidifed, and the creature was trapped.

 

“Great job, Bull!” Ray said, clapping the mage on the back.

 

“Thank you, but I don’t know how long that will hold.  If we’re going to get that scepter, we need to be quick.”

 

They ran to join Fraser and Dee’eth, who still on full guard as the statue contorted itself within the grip of the wall, trying to escape.  It hissed at Bull as he got close, and the mage stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. 

 

“You’re good where you are, Bull,” Ray assured him.  “We’ve got it from here.  What’s the plan, Fraser?”

 

“My sword can damage it,” Fraser replied.  “I’ll chip away until the scepter is freed.”

 

“I have a spell that might help,” Bull said.  “You might want to cover your ears,” he said, then clapped his hands together.  A clang rang out, and Ray was glad of the warning; whatever else the sound was, it was piercing.

 

The statue’s hand shook as the sound reverberated, and tiny cracks began to form down the lines of quartz in the marble.

 

Fraser swung his sword at the statue’s wrist, and more cracks appeared.  Two more blows and the hand broke off, still holding the rod.  The statue howled, a horrible grating sound that echoed through the chamber.  Dee’eth picked up the fallen hand in his teeth and loped out into the corridor, Bull following happily behind him.

 

Ray started toward the door, but stopped when he realized Fraser wasn’t following.  He turned to see Fraser staring at the statue.  “You can’t leave it like this, can you?”

 

“Could you?”

 

“Not sure we have much choice,” Ray replied.  “Bull’s already used up a lot of magic on this thing, and we still have to get out of here safely.”

 

“And you’re fine with leaving it here, trapped and injured.”

 

Ray wiped a hand across his brow, leaving a trail of grime where he’d tried to wipe of the sweat.  “Fraser, that thing is so evil it’s making _my_ skin crawl.  I have no problem whatsoever with leaving it here, especially because I don’t think we have what we need to destroy it.”

 

“If my sword could cut of its hand, it could do the same to its head,” Fraser pointed out, gaze still locked on the statue.  “I can’t leave it like this.”

 

Ray blew out a breath and shook his head.  “Then I hope you can make this quick, because every second we’re here puts us in more danger.”

 

******

 

Ray scouted out a nearby room, making sure it was safe.  Fraser Healed Dee’eth and even cast a minor Healing on himself to set his ribs and ate a small handful of goodberries.  Ray was glad to see Fraser breathe more easily and the pained expression leave his face.

 

The way back out was as tedious as the way in, though at least this time Ray didn’t have to check for traps or tripwires.  But the real threat of ambush made them cautious.  Still, Ray couldn’t wait to be out of the place; it made him twitchy.

 

His desire to leave outweighed his caution at the wrong moment.  He totally failed to notice that the shadows in the corner ahead were too deep, too solid to be natural.  By the time he stepped into and darkness crept over his vision, it was too late.

 

A sudden, tight pressure circled his leg, followed by a sharp, bright pain in his calf, just above the top of his boot. He went cold for an instant, and then it was like fire was spreading up his leg and through his body. He heard Fraser calling him, but the shadows surrounding him thickened, clouding his mind as well as vision.  He grew cold again, felt his body stiffen as if frozen, and then everything went black.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ray woke once or twice, but he couldn’t tell whether it was real or only fever dreams.  Once he saw Fraser hovering over him worriedly.  Another time, he woke to the sound of soft hisses and clicks.  When he tried to turn his head to look, he nearly fell off whatever he was lying on.  The movement must have gotten someone’s attention because he heard footsteps.  Blinking woozily, he looked up to see a monstrous vision – green, scaly skin with a mouth full of sharp, needle-like teeth.  Terrified he’d been captured by a Yuan’ti, he tried to scoot away but it proved too much for him he fell back into unconsciousness.

 

When he woke a third time, the first thing he saw was Fraser, sitting at his bedside.  He tried to speak, but Fraser put a gentle hand on his arm before he could get out more than a weak, “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Fraser returned with a smile.

 

“What happened?”  Ray tried to sit up.  “The others…”

 

“Shhh, Ray, don’t strain yourself. Everyone’s fine, and the scepter is safe.  You were bitten by a shadow naga.  I don’t know how we missed it, and I am so sorry we couldn’t stop it in time.” Fraser took a deep breath and went on.  “Fortunately, it was small, or you wouldn’t have survived the trip here.  Even so, its poison was quite strong and had time to get into your system before we arrived.  You’ve been unconscious for two days, but you’re going to be fine, just weak for a few more days.”

 

Ray carefully rolled his head from side to side to take in the room.  He was in a pretty good size cottage in a pretty good size bed.  Fraser was sitting on a big wooden stool, next to an equally heavy-looking table. All the furniture in the room looked to be similarly constructed.  He quirked a questioning eyebrow at Fraser.

 

“We’re safe, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Fraser said, giving Ray a hesitant look.  “I don’t suppose you’d accept that as enough information until you’re better rested, would you?”

 

“No,” Ray managed to rasp out, the lone syllable triggering a coughing fit.  Fraser got up, looking slightly alarmed and quickly returned with a cup of what turned out to be clear, cool water.  Ray drank it down greedily; it was possibly the best thing he’d ever tasted.

 

Once he drank the cup dry he settled back, giving Fraser an expectant look.

 

“Do you remember anything of my bringing you here?”  Ray thought a moment, and then shook his head.  Fraser sighed, worry in his eyes. “Do you remember how you came to be injured?”

 

That, Ray knew.  He’d been sure he was a dead man, about to die either from the shadow naga’s venom.

 

The look on his face must have been answer enough.  “You were the only one it bit before it was destroyed.  The Healing spells I know aren’t effective against poisons and you were unconscious before we could try to get you to eat any goodberries.  Had we not been so close to An'zheuss'sseheyh, it’s likely you’d have died.”

 

“Where?” Ray whispered, frowning.

 

“An'zheuss'sseheyh,” Fraser repeated with a soft smile.  “It’s a Ck’schey’tha village.”

 

Ck’schey’tha.  Ray had heard of them, but never encountered one himself. Like lizardfolk, he thought, but smarter and more civilized.  They kept mostly to themselves, rarely leaving their territories.  Ray hadn’t even realized they’d been so close to Ck’schey’tha lands, but obviously Fraser had known and from the sound of it, it was lucky that he had.  Maybe those fever dreams he’d had full of scales and teeth weren’t so crazy after all.

 

Ray wanted to hear more, but felt himself growing tired again, and wondered if there hadn’t been a dose of something in the water.  He tried to keep his eyes open, but it was no use. 

 

As he drifted off, he heard Fraser’s quiet, “Rest and heal.  You’re safe.”  And he couldn’t swear to it, but he thought he’d felt the Paladin’s hand stroke his forehead briefly before sleep overtook him.

 

******

 

When Ray awoke again the room was dimly lit, though slivers of sunlight filtering in from under the door and around the edges of the window coverings helped to make it a little brighter. He could hear rushing water nearby.  Wherever he was, it was near a river.  After a minute or two, he decided it was worth the risk to try to sit up.  He inched his way into position ever so slowly, careful to watch for any signs of dizziness or weakness.

 

Once he was upright, he saw that the small table next to his bed held a wooden cup filled with water and a small bowl of fruit.  Still not feeling hungry, he bypassed the food and went for the water. Even if it ended up being laced with some sleeping potion, it was good and he was thirsty.

 

His hands shook slightly, and it took him holding the cup two-handed to get it to his lips without spilling.  He took small sips as he looked around the room, noting that the bed was set far enough from the walls that a person could walk around it.  He didn’t see any chairs, but there was a stool next to the table by his bed.  And there was something off about the proportions of the room, the ceilings too high, the doorway too wide.

 

He was finishing the water when the door open.

 

There was a backlit shape in the doorway.  Whoever it was was way too big to be Fraser or Bull.  Also, as far as he knew, neither of them had a tail.  This must be one of their hosts.  Ray shifted on the bed, trying to look like he felt fine and not to be messed with.  Not that he could take an actual lizard right now, but presentation was everything.

 

“Ah, you’re awake, good!” – the lizard man? woman? person – said as they entered the room.  Ray just nodded, concentrating on watching its approach.  It wore only a loosely woven vest and an intricately woven belt, covered in more pouches than gnomish workman’s leather.

 

“Unsssure of me?” it asked knowingly as it set a tray down on the table next to Ray’s bed and went to pull back coverings from over the windows.  Even more sunlight streamed in, and Ray had to squint as his eyes adjusted to the light.   “Well, if it makesss you feel any better,” the lizard-person went on, “I’ve not met that many Vhelsheh-vahahn, though I have ssstudied with them, ssso you need not worry about my healing ssskillsss.”

 

Ray shifted on the cot to get a better look.  With full sunlight coming in, he saw that it had mottled green and brown scales, with yellowish-green spines in a ridge that started at the base of its neck and ran down the length of its formidable looking tail.  “I don’t know what a vesselvan is,” he answered carefully, hating how weak his voice sounded.

 

The lizard-person hissed, and Ray realized with a start that it was laughing.  “It’s our word for your people,” it said, indicating Ray and making special note of his ears.

 

“That’s your word for half-elf?”

 

“For elf, yesss,” it agreed.  “You are not thisss?”

 

“Not exactly,” Ray replied.  “Are you part of the crew here that helped save my life?”

 

“I am one of the healersss here, yesss.”  It stood straighter, giving Ray what he hoped was a smile.  “I have not introduced myself.  Thisss isss unacceptable.  I am Zhu’Thah’lleh.”

 

“Zhu’Thah’lleh,” Ray sounded out slowly, and got a nod in response.  “I’m Ray.”

 

“I know,” it said with an honest-to-gods wink that Ray didn’t know what to do with.  “Thr’hey’Zhurr told usss when he brought you here.”

 

Ray puzzled out the name until he figured out it had to be _Fraser_ they meant.  Given all the hissing and odd clicks he was hearing, Ray figured that was as close as they could get to the paladin’s actual name; made him glad once again he’d shortened his own name.

 

As if thinking about the man was enough to summon him, Fraser appeared in the doorway, smiling at the lizard person and Ray in turn.  If Ray didn’t know for a fact that it was Fraser, he’d never have believed it.  Gone was the chain mail, the pristine tabard, the spit-shined boots.  In its place were a long sleeved shirt and soft leather pants, layered greens and browns clearly designed to blend in with the forest.  They suited him in a way the armor hadn’t, the softer colors warming his skin.  Ray realized he was staring and looked down at his hands, hoping the beams of sunlight hid his reddened cheeks and ear tips. 

 

In any case, Fraser didn’t seem to notice. “Zhu’Thah’lleh, you’ve beaten me back.  And with lunch, I see.”

 

“Enough for two, and yes, there isss sck’tik’ta there asss well.”

 

Fraser nodded his thanks.  “You are too good to me, sister.”

 

Ray’s ears perked up at that; at least he knew her gender now. 

 

“Yesss I am, and you’d bessst remember it,” she said, voice distinctly teasing. Fraser didn’t respond, just moved a chair closer to Ray’s bedside.

 

The healer made a shooing motion before Fraser could sit, and Ray noted that while she did seem to have claws, they were blunt: not quite nails, but definitely not as dangerous as he’d feared.  “Make yourssself useful and fetch sssome fresssh water,” she said. “I ssstill need to examine your friend.”

 

Fraser went without protest, smiling at Ray and promising he’d be back in a moment.

 

Zhu’Thah’lleh made a clicking noise as he left, then turned her attention back to Ray.  “Ssso, you are feeling better?” she asked.

 

Ray nodded, careful of courting vertigo.  “I guess?  I mean, I’m not dying, so yeah.”

 

“Good.  Your color is better, but ssstill too pale, I think.”  She leaned in, peering more closely at him.  “Or are you one who ssstays out of the sssun?”

 

“I’m usually pretty pale,” Ray answered cautiously.

 

“I thought ssso,” she tsked, shaking of her head. “I will never underssstand it; the sssun feelsss ssso good, I would be outssside always if I could.  I almost envy Vill’ee’llan.  As my apprentice, it isss hisss job to tend the garden here.”

 

“Maybe if I had your scales I’d feel the same way,” Ray told her with a small smile, and she nodded.

 

“True, true.  But enough of what you don’t have.  Do you think you can eat what I’ve brought?  Doesss your ssstomach feel settled?  Your throat hurt?”

 

Ray took a moment to think about it.  “I should be okay,” he answered.  “I don’t feel very hungry, but food doesn’t sound bad either.  I’m mostly thirsty,” he added.

 

She reached into one of her belt pouches and pulled out a small bottle.  “Drink thisss potion after you eat, and asss much water asss you want.  Make Thr’hey’Zhurr bring more if you need it.”  She turned slightly and pitched her voice louder.  “I am making that an order and yesss, you can come back in now.”

 

Fraser walked in, cheeks slightly pink.  “I was trying to give Ray some privacy,” he said, glaring at her.

 

“Then next time don’t do it ssso clossse to the door,” Zhu’Thah’lleh said with another wink at Ray.  He grinned, liking the healer.

 

“You are looking better, but do not overdo,” she told Ray firmly.  “Walk a bit outssside after you eat, but only if you feel up to it.  I will check on you again tomorrow.”  She leveled a look at Fraser and he nodded.

 

“I’ll make sure he rests.”

 

“I can take care of myself, you know,” Ray groused, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to make sure he was scowling instead of pouting.  “I don’t need you watching over me.”

 

Zhu’Thah’lleh hissed a laugh.  “Oh, you have met your match with thisss one,” she said, and left before Fraser or Ray could respond.

 

Fraser focused on making a plate for Ray, small portions of everything on the tray, and refilled Ray’s glass before getting some food for himself.  Despite his protest, Ray was glad for the help. 

 

The food was unfamiliar, and Ray had eaten a lot of strange things in his time.  First he chose a small piece of yellow-green fruit and bit into it carefully, then popped the entire thing into his mouth.  It was sweet, but not overly so, with a hint of tang at the end.  He had several more, then tried a red fruit that had too many seeds for his liking and a flatbread that, while thin, was fluffy and layered.

 

The two ate in silence for a few minutes, and Ray ate more than he expected.  He could feel Fraser watching him, and he looked up once to catch the paladin looking pleased.

 

“Far cry from trail rations,” Ray said, reaching for more fruit.

 

“Most definitely,” Fraser agreed.  “The cress –” He pointed to something leafy with curling edges, “ – goes nicely with the bread.”

 

“What about that whatever it was you got brought special?”

 

Fraser gave him a puzzled look, then smiled. “The sck’tik’ta?  That’s a local delicacy.  It might be a bit too spicy for you right now, but you’re welcome to try it if you’d like.”  He pushed over a small bowl filled with dark, round unidentifiable things that kind of resembled seed pods.

 

“Do I want to know what it is?” Ray asked, picking one up to take a closer look.

 

“It depends on how you feel about eating insects,” Fraser replied, and Ray dropped it back into the bowl like it had been on fire.  He looked up to see Fraser trying badly to hide a grin.

 

“That wasn’t funny.”

 

“Of course not, Ray,” Fraser said reasonably, drawing the bowl back and popping a few into his mouth happily.  Ray couldn’t help but wince at the first crunching sound.  “It’s an acquired taste, I suppose,” Fraser allowed.

 

“Much as I like acquiring things, I have to say I have zero interest in trying that.”

 

“Suit yourself,” Fraser said, scooping a few more out of the bowl.

 

Ray wasn’t sure what to make of Fraser’s good mood, but maybe it meant he’d be willing to answer a few questions.

 

“So,” Ray started, scratching the back of his neck, “you seem to know a lot about these folk.”

 

Fraser actually blushed at that.  “I do, yes.”  He took a drink then looked at Ray.  “You asked me once where I trained.  It was with the Ck’schey’tha.”

 

Oh.  “Oh.  That is…unexpected is what that is.  And something I want to know more about when I’m not so out of it.  But that means you can help me.”

 

“Help you?” Fraser repeated warily.

 

“So I don’t do anything too stupid here.  I mean, they saved my life, right?  So I should, I don’t know, say thanks somehow?”

 

The look Fraser gave him was surprised, but pleased.  “It depends.  Are you wanting to learn the language?  Because it’s really very complex, and considering that we’re not likely to stay here very long, completely unnecessary.  It’s an admirable goal, of course, but-”

 

“No,” Ray interrupted, not caring that it made Fraser frown at him.  “Not the language.  More like the people.  And not the customs.  Well,” he amended, “unless I’m about to do something that could get me killed or married or something.”

 

“Then what?” Fraser asked, puzzled.

 

Ray sighed and searched for the right words.  “They’re really…different, you know.  I mean, how do you even tell make from female? There’s got to be a way, right?  I mean, you called the healer here earlier ‘sister’, so there’s what, markings? Coloring?  Or is that just a title all healers have?”

 

“There are gender distinctions, but ‘sister’ isn’t a title, not like you mean it,” Fraser said.  “Zhu’Thah’lleh is, for all intents and purposes, my sibling.”

 

“Your what?” Ray asked, bewildered. “How is that even possible?”

 

“She isn’t literally my sister, of course,” Fraser corrected.  “Though I suppose with the right spells or potions it could be possible to –“

 

“Fraser!” Ray interrupted again.  “How is she ‘kind of’ your sister?”

 

“Ah, well.  I was fostered here as a child.  Thah’vho’Vissah took me in, and Zhu’Thah’lleh is one of his youngest.  I was informally adopted as a clutch-sib.”

 

“A what?”

 

“Ck’schey’tha generally have a three to five egg clutch.  The hatchlings are all called clutch-siblings to denote that not only do they share parentage, but also hatching time.”

 

“Got it,” Ray said, doing his best to take it all in.  “So you lived here?”  Fraser nodded.  “For how long?”

 

If Fraser minded all the personal questions, he didn’t show it.  In fact, he looked almost pleased that Ray had asked.  “Nearly a decade,” he replied.

 

“Isn’t that a long time for humans to foster?”

 

“I never thought about it.  In any case, it flew by.  There was a great deal for me to learn here.”

 

“And your parents were okay with you being away that long?  Or were they here too?”

 

“My father brought me here, and visited when time allowed.  My mother died when I was very young.”

 

“Sorry.” 

 

“It was a long time ago,” Fraser said.

 

“Still hurts though, no matter how long ago it was,” Ray replied quietly.  Ray took another drink, then pushed his plate away.

 

“Are you feeling well enough for that walk Zhu’Thah’lleh recommended?” Fraser asked.

 

“Long as it’s short,” Ray replied grudgingly.  He hated admitting weakness, but really, Fraser had seen him much worse off considering he just saved Ray’s life. 

 

“I promise it will be,” Fraser told him, and either it was Ray’s imagination or else his voice seemed kinder than Ray remembered hearing it.

 

Ray carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed.  “Don’t suppose you have my clothes nearby?” he asked, looking down at himself.

 

Fraser walked over to a chest on the other side of the cottage.  He came back with a small bundle of what were definitely not Ray’s clothes and looked almost chagrinned as he handed them over.  “Your things were badly damaged,” he explained.  “The armor is being repaired, but some of the clothing… given the rips, the blood and the venom...” Fraser opened his hands helplessly.

 

Ray shook out a soft gray-green tunic.  “How is it that Ck’schey’tha have clothes that would fit you or me?”

 

Fraser rubbed an eyebrow as he answered.  “Because they’re mine.”

 

Ray was pretty sure he’d heard wrong. “They kept your stuff even after you left?”

 

“Apparently. The ones you’re holding are rather old.  They’re not quite as big in the shoulder, but I’m afraid they still won’t quite fit you.”

 

“Not like I have much choice though, right?” Ray winced at how ungrateful that sounded.   These are great, Fraser.  Thanks.”

 

******

 

“So, where are we going?” Ray asked once they were outside.

 

Fraser led him down a shaded path lined by tall, thin-branched trees and scrub.  The sound of moving water grew louder, and Ray figured they were going toward the river.

 

When they came into the open, Ray realized they were surrounded by water.

 

“I knew we were near the river, but I didn’t think we were _on_ it,” Ray said as he looked around.

 

“Technically, we aren’t.  There are several channels off the Sseheyh that feed into small lakes.  This is one of them.”

 

“Is this an island?  Because it looks like an island, Fraser.”

 

“It is.  The Ck’schey’tha use this as a place for their sick house.  It keeps anyone who might be dangerously ill away from the population, but affords them protection at the same time.”

 

“They thought I was dangerously ill?”

 

“Not contagious, no, but you needed uninterrupted rest.  It also served as a good hiding place as well.”  An amused expression lit his face.  “No matter how skilled you are at camouflage, you and I do rather stand out in this crowd.”

 

“That’s the truth,” Ray said with a small chuckle.  “So we're hiding out.”

 

“In a way,” Fraser replied.  “At least until you're well enough to travel.”

 

“That explains the get-up,” Ray said, gesturing at Fraser’s clothing.

 

Fraser looked down at himself.  “What do you mean?”

 

He seemed genuinely puzzled, so Ray tried to explain.  “You don't look like yourself.  Or maybe you look more like you,” he shrugged. “It’s hard to tell, tired as I am, but you don’t look like the paladin I left Windholt with.”

 

“I suppose in a way I’m not,” Fraser said, something flickering across his face that caught Ray’s attention.  He wished he had the energy to ask what Fraser meant.

 

“So how did we get here?  And how do we get back there?” he asked instead as he pointed toward the far shore.

 

Fraser took the change of subject in stride.  “By boat, of course.”

 

Ray looked out at the weeds and bushes clogging the shore.  Maybe there was a dock on a different part of the island.  Not that he was all that anxious to leave; he still didn’t feel quite himself, and honestly, having a chance to plan and regroup somewhere safe was a huge relief.

 

They kept walking and soon had gone round the entire island, which was tiny.  The house and herb garden took up its bulk, along with a huge tree that kept the place shaded and cool.  What made it seem larger was the fact that the entire thing was surrounded by a wide ring of lily pads, which lined the far shore as well.  Ray had to wonder how anything got through them.  Maybe he’d ask later, when he had more energy to remember the answer.

 

“You look tired, Ray,” Fraser said when they arrived back at the house.

 

“I’m better than I expected to be,” he admitted.  “I mean, touring an entire island, that can really take it out of a man.”

 

“Ah yes.  Put that way, you’re doing quite well,” Fraser replied sagely.  “Did I overtax you?”

 

Ray heard the note of genuine concern and shook his head.  “It’s fine, but I wouldn’t mind sitting out here for a while.  Change of scenery, fresh air, that kind of thing.”

 

“I’m surprised you don’t want to go back in.  After all, as you’ve reminded me more than once, you’re more used to city life than wilderness travel.”

 

“Guess I’m sick of being in the sick house,” Ray said. Fraser nodded in reply as they sat on the bench.  It was peaceful, calming.  The sound of the river, the occasional cry of a bird as it flew overheard.  It was all very different from the life he’d been leading since joining the Guild, but he could see its appeal, especially when recovering from a life-threatening injury.  He sat back and closed his eyes, letting the sound wash over him, the sun warm his face, and the breeze keep him from overheating in this warmer climate.

 

He hadn’t realized he was dozing until Fraser gently pulled him to his feet.  “Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.  You need your rest,” he told Ray, voice soft and low.

 

“Sorry about that,” Ray said.

 

“Nonsense.  It’s my fault for keeping you out so long.  I suppose I was reluctant to leave your company.”

 

Ray chuckled quietly at that.  “Give it a day or two and you’ll be back to being annoyed at me.”

 

“”I’m sure you’re right,” Fraser replied, amused.

 

“Always am.”  Ray said as Fraser helped him back into his bed.

 

******

 

When he woke up, he wasn’t alone, and Ray found the fact that it wasn’t Fraser oddly disappointing.  Zhu’Thah’lleh watched him closely, making a quiet humming noise at the back of her throat that he was sure meant something, but was equally sure he didn’t want to ask about.

 

“What time is it?” he asked, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

“Mid morning,” she replied.  “Overdid it, didn’t you?  But your body lissstened to me, even when you didn’t, and made you ressst.  Are you hungry?”

 

Ray’s stomach growled at the mention of food.

 

“Good!  Hunger meansss healing,” she said.  “Are you feeling up for another visssitor today?”

 

“Fraser has to ask permission to see me now?”

 

“No, and he wouldn’t lisssten even if he wasss sssupposssed to,” she said with the little clicking noise Ray had come to associate with a chuckle.  “It isss your other traveling companion.”

 

“Bull?  Sure, that’s fine.”

 

“I will tell him,” she said with a nod.  “And if you need sssomething to keep you occupied, Thr’hey’Zhurr sssent along your thingsss,” she pointed toward the doorway, and Ray saw his pack sitting near it.

 

“He’s not coming?” he asked, hoping she didn’t hear the plaintive note in his voice.

 

Zhu’Thah’lleh patted his hand.  “Thr’hey’Zhurr hasss sssome thingsss to attend to, but I am certain he will not ssstay away long.”

 

******

 

Ray was at the table near the window oiling his lockpicks as a way to keep his hands busy, when Bull arrived.

 

Bull gave Ray a huge smile when he saw him, and Ray couldn’t help but grin back; the man’s moods could be infectious. 

 

“Ray!  You’re looking so much better!”  He looked like he wanted to hug Ray.  Ray gestured at an empty stool and Bull sat down, scooting it closer.  “I didn’t know you’d be up and about already – that’s marvelous!”

 

“Even went on a walk outside yesterday,” Ray told him and, impossibly, Bull’s smile brightened.

 

“That is good news.  Does Fraser know?”

 

“He was with me, so yeah.”

 

“I thought as much.  He was loathe to leave your side until the healers assured him of your recovery.  Or at least, that’s what I was told.  I’m afraid I wasn’t in a position to see for myself when we arrived.”

 

“I thought no one else got hurt,” Ray said darkly. 

 

“Oh, it was nothing like that,” Bull said with a dismissive wave of his hand.  “I overtaxed myself with a spell.  Didn’t Fraser tell you?”

 

Ray shook his head, and Bull gave him a sheepish look.  “I don’t know if I should – it may sound too much like bragging.”

 

“Just tell me, Bull,” Ray growled.

 

The Mage took a deep breath. “I Teleported us.”

 

“You _what_?” Ray asked, incredulous.  “I didn’t think you could do that yet.”

 

“I wasn’t sure I could either, but I’ve been studying it for ages.”  He blushed.  “I thought if I mastered it, I could surprise Ceska with a visit.”

 

Ray was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the concept.  Bull wasn’t supposed to be powerful enough to cast that kind of spell.  “So you what? Decided to test it on me?”

 

“I had to!” Bull insisted.  “You were _dying_.  Fraser’s spells weren’t enough to save you, and I don’t know any that would have helped.  We’d run out of options.”  He shrugged, the noncommittal gesture at odds with his distressed expression.  “You were _dying_ ,” he repeated almost apologetically.

 

“Hey, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that,” Ray assured him.  “I was just surprised is all.  I mean, have you ever even been here?”

 

“No, and I know that made it riskier, but Fraser described it so clearly I was certain I could do it.  So he prayed, and honestly so did I, and here we are.”

 

“Thank you,” Ray said, hoping Bull could hear the sincerity in his voice, and wasn’t _that_ a kick in the head.

 

“You’re welcome,” Bull said, face clearing and smile returning, though not at its earlier brilliance.  “I have to say, it helped that Dee’eth volunteered to stay behind.  Oh, I’m sure he’s fine, and Fraser says he’s on his way here on foot.  But it helped, not having so many to transport.”

 

Ray mentally filed that away as another Fact Fraser Hadn’t Told Him.  “But it all turned out okay, and it didn’t hurt you to cast it, right?”

 

“Oh, I’m fine.  It just wore me out.  I slept for an entire day and night when we got here.  I don’t really remember that part; Fraser says I collapsed as soon as we arrived.  But yes, I rested and now I’m feeling better, and somewhat more powerful than I was before.”

 

Ray shook his head slowly.  “I can’t believe Fraser let Dee’eth stay behind.”

 

“He didn’t like it, but we were desperate, especially Fraser.”  Bull’s voice took on a dream-like quality.  “You know, I always thought that paladins were just some kind of fancy fighters.  But when you fell…the shadow naga didn’t stand a chance.  Dee’eth snagged it in his jaws and pulled it off, and Fraser…he _glowed_ , Ray.  I don’t know if he killed it as much as blasted it out of existence.  I’ve never seen anything like it.”

 

Bull blinked and seemed to come back to himself. “He blames himself for your injury, I think.  For not finding all the nagas.  He barely left your side once you arrived, or so I’m told.”

 

Bull kept telling Ray about what he’d done and seen since their arrival, but Ray paid no attention.  He was still stuck on the image of Fraser, defending him.

 

Bull finally noticed that Ray’s attention had wandered, and Ray played it off as being tired.  Bull left him with a promise to return for another visit soon.

 

Ray thought about napping, but his mind was too busy to let him really rest.

 

They had the book and the scepter.  All he had to do was figure out where they were being kept, and he could grab one of them and start back to the Guild.  Well, once he found out exactly where he was.  He doubted he could trick Bull into Teleporting them back to Windholt.

 

Ray wiped his hand over his face.  Even if he found out where the scepter was, he had no desire to touch the thing.  The book would be the smarter item to take back – it was the one he’d been told to steal, after all – but how was he supposed to justify all the extra time he’d been gone?  Or the fact that Fraser hadn’t returned with him?

 

Thinking of Fraser brought up the biggest dilemma of all.  He genuinely liked the man.   Betraying him felt wrong, and he couldn’t get the image of Fraser saving him out of his head.  Ray cursed Bull for telling him that, and then cursed himself for letting Fraser get under his skin.

 

******

 

“So, I hear Dee’eth didn’t make the trip with us.” Ray and Fraser were eating an early dinner of something unpronounceable but fairly tasty.

 

Fraser frowned.  “You’ve been talking with Bull.”

 

“He came by to visit, yeah.  I think his new nickname for you is going to be some variation of Shadow Slayer.  He was pretty impressed at how you took out that naga.”

 

“I suppose it’s better than Wolf-Talker,” Fraser sighed.  “You do realize Bull is prone to exaggeration.”

 

“Who’s known him longer, me or you?” Ray asked.  “Of course I know how he is, but that doesn’t change the fact that Dee’eth’s not here, does it?”

 

Fraser nodded in concession.  “But he will be soon.”

 

“You’re sure of that?” Ray pressed, concerned.

 

“Positive,” Fraser assured him.  “We aren’t able to directly communicate from this distance, but I do sense him, and his presence is getting stronger.  He’s well, and should be here within the next day or so, I believe.”

 

“Is he going to come out to visit me too, or do I get to leave this place sometime soon?”

 

Fraser looked Ray up and down.  “Well, I’m no healer, but my best guess is that Zhu’Thah’lleh will let you go tomorrow, barring any unforeseen circumstances.”

 

Ray grinned with relief.  “That would be excellent.  Not that this place isn’t nice and all…”

 

“But you’re starting to feel confined.”

 

“Exactly,” Ray said, spearing a piece of fish with his eating knife.  “I like to have escape routes.  So in the morning, yeah?”

 

******

 

Ray was anxious to leave the next morning.  He hurried through his breakfast and was ready to go when Fraser and Zhu’Thath’lleh arrived. 

 

“I ssee you’re ready to rejoin your friendsss,” she said.  “Good.  Jussst do not over-tax yourssself.”

 

“No promises, but I’ll do my best,” Ray said with a grin.

 

Are you coming back with us?” Fraser asked.

 

“No, I have work to do here. Ck’keyh’Seeh will be back for me later, after he hasss taken the two of you to ssshore.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll see you again, but thanks,” Ray said.

 

“You are welcome,” she replied.  “Now go and take my clutch-sssib with you.  I have much to do.”

 

Ray shouldered his pack and he and Fraser made their way to the dock he’d seen on their earlier tour.  This time however, as they approached a flatboat came into view, piloted by a Ck’schey’tha with deep green scales and bright yellow stripes.

 

Ray tried not to grimace at the sight; while the boat was obviously afloat, it looked a far cry from sturdy.

 

“It will be fine, Ray,” he heard Fraser murmur, and turned to see not the teasing look he expected, but rather calm support. Ray nodded, and continued on, letting Fraser show him how to get on the thing without tipping it.

 

It was a smooth departure once they were settled.  Ck’keyh’Seeh, the pilot got them through using a well-hidden path that wound through the water plants, and soon enough they were clear and on the open water of the lake.

 

“You seem ill at ease,” Fraser said.  “Is this too soon?  You seemed to be feeling well enough to leave the sick house.  Did Zhu’Thah’lleh miss something?”

 

Ray gave a short shake of his head and fought to keep from clenching his jaw as tightly as he was his fists.  “I’m fine,” he gritted out when it became clear Fraser was expecting some kind of answer.  “Just not in love with this kind of travel.”

 

“You can swim, can’t you?”

 

“If I had to, yeah.  What about you?”

 

“Of course I can.  I know this area like the back of my hand.  I couldn’t tell you how many times I’ve swum here.  It’s much easier than the Sseheyh.  The waters here are much less choppy.”

 

“It does seem pretty peaceful, I suppose,” Ray answered.

 

“Indeed.  The lake seems calm, and there’s a nice breeze.”

 

Ray couldn’t argue with that.  The wind was strong enough to keep them from getting too hot, and the motion of the boat was fairly gentle.  If Ray liked being on the water, he supposed it might be soothing, maybe even the kind of thing that would lull him to sleep.

 

Ray did his best to ignore the water around him, focusing on how good the sun felt on his face.  He leaned his head back, shut his eyes, and let the sunlight sink into his bones, warm and healing.

 

After a few minutes Ray turned his attention to the shore ahead, trying to get a feel for the lay of the land before they got there.  The shoreline itself looked similar to that of the island – lots of lily pads and reeds, insects buzzing around, and brightly colored birds flying in and out of sight near the treeline.  He was pretty sure he could hear a few frogs as well, hidden in the aquatic plantlife.

 

The landing on the shore was as smooth as leaving the island had been, much to Ray’s relief.  Fraser thanked Ck”keyh’Seeh for bringing them there, and Ray added his thanks as well.

 

Once they were safely on solid ground, Ray looked around, but saw no signs of a village, or any civilization for that matter, beyond the dock.

 

“Kind of thought Bull might be here to meet us,” Ray said.

 

“I believe we’ll find him in the village, unless the children have convinced him to do another magic show for them.”

 

“Where is the village, anyhow?  I kind of thought it would be close to the dock.”

 

“We need to go further inland before you’ll see An'zheuss'sseheyh itself,” Fraser said.  He gestured toward a break in the trees.  “It’s this way.”

 

“So, do we have free range of the place?” Ray asked as he nodded for Fraser to go first.

 

“To a point,” Fraser replied.  “But there are boundaries, and we must respect them.”

 

“You know where they are though, right?  I mean, I’m not going to get ambushed or anything for taking the wrong path?”

 

“There are areas where you wouldn’t be welcomed, sacred spots and the hatching grounds, for example. Stay with me, and you should –” Fraser stopped mid-sentence, holding up a hand to stop Ray.  Then he let out a series of clicks and hisses that nearly made Ray jump.

 

When Fraser was done, he waited, listening for a reply.  Ray heard the faintest sound, like leaves shifting on the ground, off to their left.  He turned in that direction in time to see a shadow move through the brush.  He tensed, but a quick glance at Fraser showed the man totally relaxed, also facing the same direction as Ray.  He was impressed; that sound shouldn’t have been audible to entirely human ears.  He started to lean in to ask Fraser what they were waiting for when the branches of a large bush parted and they were confronted by a Ck’schey’tha, well over seven feet tall, and who was carrying a spear that was even taller. 

 

“Please tell me this is a friend of yours,” Ray whispered.  

 

“He is,” Fraser whispered back, and Ray relaxed.

 

This Ck’schey’tha looked a lot more formidable than Zhu’Thah’lleh; he had well-defined muscles covered in mottled green scales that looked stronger than some armor Ray had seen.  His neck ridges were longer than Zhu’Thah’lleh’s but some were ragged and torn.  His jowls were more pronounced than Zhu’Thah’lleh’s, with large almost circular scales that were more yellow than green.  One of them was marred with a long, ragged scar.  This was definitely a warrior, and one Ray wouldn’t ever want to go up against in a fight.

 

Fraser nodded as he took a step forward.  He made another set of sounds, and the ck’schey’tha cocked his head, then responded with what looked and sounded to Ray like a laugh.

 

“Thr’hey’Zhurr, I had heard that you were back,” the warrior said in Common, voice breathy and full of hisses.  He nodded to indicate Ray.  “And with friends.” 

 

Fraser and the Ck’schey’tha clasped arms, Fraser actually smiling widely.  Ray didn’t think he’d ever seen that expression on the Paladin’s face. It was disconcertingly good to see.

 

“Ray, this is Ehhr’kke’Leh.  He and I trained together, years ago.” He shifted his attention to the ck’schey’tha.  “Speaking of training, I had heard you were in Kha'ehliss'vholeyh terrorizing some of the apprentice Rangers. I hadn’t thought to see you before we had to go.”

 

“Teaching, not terrorizing.  And I’d have tracked you down if you’d left without ssseeing me,” was the definitely amused reply.  Fraser looked almost embarrassed by the statement, and the Ck’schey’tha gave a sibilant laugh.  “You didn’t expect to be welcomed back, did you?   Sssilly vehlsheh – thisss is ssstill your home.”

 

*********

 

They found Bull by a small pool not too far from the river, where some of the younger Ck’schey’tha could swim safely.  As they watched, Bull created illusionary multi-colored butterflies and bubbles, much to the delight of the children. 

 

He waved when he saw Ray, Fraser and Ehr’kke’Leh and after one more flurry of light and color and a promise to return later, he joined them.  As usual, Bull was full of questions, and eager to talk with Ehr’kke’Leh, who seemed happy to trade stories with the mage.

 

“So the Ck’schey’tha aren’t anything like the stories I’ve heard,” Ray noted casually. 

 

Fraser raised an eyebrow.  “What have you heard?”

 

“Same stuff most humans say about the non-human types, I guess, at least when they’re big enough to be dangerous” Ray shrugged. “That they’re mean, not too bright, and really protective of their territory.”

 

“Well, I suppose there are some less than trustworthy individuals, but that’s true in any society.  They’re quite intelligent as a whole.  As for their territoriality…that’s probably a fair assessment. Ck’schey’tha value their lands quite highly, and do their utmost to care for them. ”

 

“That’s why you’re so careful when we camp,” Ray realized.  “I’ve never seen anyone so,” he grasped for the word he wanted, “so _respectful_ of nature.  And I’m part elf, so that’s saying something.”

 

“I agree with their thinking.  If we don’t care for the land, how will it sustain us?”

 

“Not arguing,” Ray told him.

 

The two walked in silence for a minute more.  “Your friend knows the woods well.  I barely heard him before he was right on us.”

 

“Ehr’kke’Leh is one of the best rangers in the area,” Fraser agreed.  “He trained in Kha'ehliss'vholeyh, a village just north of here, then came to An’zheuss’sseheyh as a journeyman ranger.  When he isn’t out scouting he helps with educating newer recruits.  He was the best of our classes.”

 

Ray knew he shouldn’t keep asking questions; it went against their agreement and his own decision to keep things from getting too personal.  But he had the feeling that ship had sailed about the time the naga chomped into his leg.  Besides, he couldn’t help himself, and Fraser didn’t seem to mind. “You trained with him?”

 

“Of course.  How else was I to help earn my keep here?”

 

“Don’t let him get too modessst,” Ehr’kke’Leh interrupted.  “He wasss one of the bessst trackersss here.” Ehr’kke’Leh caught Fraser’s eye, and his tone turned challenging.  “I jussst hope life with the Vhelsheh hasssn’t turned you sssoft.”

 

“I’m sure you’d be surprised at how challenging tracking can be outside of the villages,” Fraser shot back easily.  “The variety of terrain alone would put anyone to the test.”

 

Ray waited, breath held and wondering if those had been fighting words, but Ehr’kke’Leh just hissed out a laugh and slapped Fraser on the back, hard enough to make the paladin stumble a bit.

 

“I have missssed you,” he said, and moved ahead again to lead the way.

 

It wasn’t much farther before they stopped, and Ray looked over, then up.  And up some more.  Right in front of them was the highest, widest wall of brambles he’d ever seen.

 

“No way this is natural,” he said, craning his neck to see if there was an obvious way around it from either side.

 

“Of course not,” Fraser said.  “The wall was carefully grown as part of the village’s defense.”

 

“This was grown?”

 

“With some magical enhancements,” Bull chimed in.  “Really Ray, it’s amazing.  The Ck’schey’tha have created spells the likes of which I’ve never seen.  I’ve been talking with several of the local mages, and we’ve had the most fascinating discussions!  In fact, I’m to meet with them again in a few minutes.”

 

“So does that mean there’s some kind of magical way to get through these things?” Ray asked.  Ehhr’kke’Leh gave an amused snort, then walked right into the bramble-filled barrier.

 

“Uh, he knows we don’t have thick scales like him, right?” Ray asked with a gulp.  “No way can I get through that.”

 

“You can if you follow me carefully,” Fraser said.  “The path isn’t obvious, and a misstep will be painful.”

 

“I will be right behind you,” Ray nodded, doing his best to follow in Fraser’s footsteps exactly.

 

Fraser made a seemingly random set of turns that Ray didn’t even try to consciously catalogue; he was too busy trying not to flinch as the branches seemed to reach for him.  Then suddenly they were in a clearing, and Ray got his first look at a Ck’schey’tha settlement.

 

He hadn’t realized he’d stopped in his tracks until Bull pushed at his back gently, clearing his throat.  Ray started, then moved aside so Bull could leave the thicket.

 

“It’s a wonder, isn’t it?” the Mage breathed out, amazement clear in his voice.  “When I’m done with my meeting I’ll come find you.  Make sure Fraser shows you everything!”

 

They’d exited the path right at the edge of a village unlike any Ray had ever seen.  There were houses, similar in structure to the one on the island.  There were also enclosures built into trees themselves and platforms high above the ground, with ropes and ladders leading up to them.  The trees themselves were some of the tallest and densest ones he’d ever encountered, and he had to wonder if magic had been involved in their growth.

 

Lanterns hung from lower branches, colorfully painted but still somehow blending into the natural beauty of the area, rather than standing out.  Everything he saw was like that, as if it were almost a part of the land, grown not made.

 

And while he didn’t see a lot of animal life, there were plenty of birds winging their way from branch to rooftop and beyond, seemingly unconcerned that they might be caught or eaten.  Ray had to wonder if they were pets.

 

He took in as much as he could as he looked around.  Ray saw several paths leading away, some into brambles, others through the copses of trees.  It was magnificent.  He bet some of his full-elven relatives would give their right arms to know how the Ck’schey’tha had done it.

 

Ehr’kke’Leh had stopped, but gestured toward them somewhat impatiently.  “You can sssightsssee later,” he hissed out good-naturedly.  “Right now, I am to take you to the Elder.”

 

“The Elder?” Ray asked as they followed Ehr’kke’Leh.  “As in, leader of the village?”

 

“Basically, yes,” Fraser said.  “He represents the village for the Tribal Council, and along with a small committee oversees any local disputes or conflicts.”

 

“Should we be worried?”

 

Fraser gave him a strange smile, like he knew something Ray didn’t.  “No.  We’re perfectly fine.”

 

They were led to one of the larger structures. The walls of the building were woven vine, loose enough that light streamed through easily.  Bright red flowers were woven into the thatching of the roof, and more wound their way down the side on thick, green vines.  Small yellow flowers on long, gangly stalks surrounded the place, and Ray saw a large vibrant blue butterfly land on one of the blossoms.  Whatever kid of bug Fraser had been eating earlier (and he had been eating bugs; Ray had confirmed it with Zhu’Thah’lleh) it wasn’t butterfly.  Or else they bred them so tame they’d just land and wait for their deaths.

 

Ray got the feeling this was more a meeting place than someone’s actual house.  He knew he could never be comfortable living this exposed.

 

“What is this place, Fraser?  It isn’t the Elder’s house, is it?”

 

“No Ray, it’s a meeting hall.”

 

“Good, because I was just thinking that a house like this would freak me out.”

 

There were several Ck’schey’tha within, but Fraser only nodded at most of them and led Ray to the back of the room.  Ray figured out who they were headed for before Fraser pointed; the Ck’schey’tha seated at a long table, debating something with two others, had to be the Elder.  All adult Ck’schey’tha looked similar, or at least Ray couldn’t guess any of their ages from outward appearance, but there was something about this one.  His scales weren’t dull with age as Ray had suspected they might be.  Instead they shone in rich greens and browns as if they’d ripened with age, maybe.  The colors reminded Ray of really high-quality wood, stained over and over until it was saturated with color.

 

The Elder stood as they approached, and Ray was a little surprised to find that he wasn’t as tall as most of the Ck’schey’tha he had met.  His eyes twinkled with warmth, and he greeted them with a wide, sharp-toothed smile.

 

“Ray, this is Thah’vho’Vissah, village Elder, and my foster father,” Fraser said with a warm smile. 

 

That explained why Fraser wasn’t so worried, but knowing that this was the guy who’d helped raise Fraser didn’t put Ray at ease.  If anything, it made him more nervous.  He smiled and nodded.  “Pleased to meet you.”

 

“And I you,” Thah’vho’Vissah said in a deep, rumbling voice.  “Thr’hey’Zhurr hasss told me much about you.”

 

And that did nothing to calm Ray’s nerves.  Fraser must have realized it, or else Ray’s poker face was off, because he chimed in right away.  “All good, Ray.  Or well, mostly good, I suppose.”

 

Ray chuckled uncomfortably at that.  “So you know I’m a thief then.”

 

“I also know you are Thr’Hey’zhurr’s friend, and that he does not give sssuch friendssship lightly.”  He tilted his head and watched Ray for a minute, which he was almost used to from dealing with Zhu’Thah’lleh. 

 

“So, if you’re in charge, I guess I have you to thank for saving my life,” he said, hoping to change the subject.

 

“We were glad to do it,” Thah’vho’Vissah replied.  “You are well?”

 

“Almost back to normal, yeah,” Ray said.  “Your healers are top notch.”

 

Ray had no idea what to say after that.  Fraser must have realized it; he stepped in smooth as silk.

 

“I haven’t had a chance to show Ray much of An’zheuss’sseheyh yet,” he said, tone leading.

 

“Oh, well, that ssshould be rectified immediately!” Thah’vho’Vissah said with a decisive nod.  “And end your tour at my houssse.  You will ssstay with usss while you are here,” he told them both.  “I will make sssomething ssspecial tonight in honor of the occasssion.”

 

That seemed to bother Fraser more than anything else his foster father had said, and Ray had to wonder what kind of meal the Elder had in mind.  “Come on, Ray, there’s a lot I want to show you,” Fraser said, nodding respectfully at Thah’vho’Vissah.  Ray mimicked the move, adding a thanks as they left.

 

“So, your dad’s a kind of bigwig here,” Ray ventured as they walked away from the building. 

 

“He was in line to be Elder when I left.  It suits him well.”

 

“Better to lead than be a cook?” Ray guessed, and Fraser laughed.

 

“Most definitely. Be glad you’re not Ck’schey’tha – you can use race as an excuse for not eating without offending him.”  He stopped, considering.  “Though you may make some people jealous.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ray grinned.  “So, a tour?”

 

“If you aren’t too tired,” Fraser said.

 

“Lead on.”

 

******

 

It was a pretty nice place, Ray had to admit.  It had the feel of a small town, but at the same time there were plenty of places that made you feel like you were the only person around.  Fraser showed him pretty much everything: hot springs, carefully planned and tended fruit and vegetable gardens, even the general vicinity of the hatching grounds.

 

Ray in turn found himself asking all kinds of questions, wanting to know about the place as much because they were there now as because it was where Fraser had grown up.  He found out that the platforms high up in the trees were for the younger Ck’schey’tha to hide safely.  Ray had wondered, as it hadn’t seemed like the Ck’schey’tha would be huge climbers, not with those tails weighing them down.

 

He got a little history lesson as well, and found out this was the eleventh of the Ck’schey’tha tribes, out of a total of twelve.  Each tribe had its own specialty, this one being healers and artisans.  Some of the plants, Fraser explained, were specifically for dyes and stains for the items the Ck’schey’tha made.  Others, like the lily pads that grew so abundantly, had multiple uses; the pale yellow flowers were good for medicines, and the thick, tuberous roots were edible and, if Fraser was to be believed, delicious.  Considering the man happily ate spiced bugs, Ray wasn’t sure he wanted to try them.

 

Despite his assurances to Fraser that he was feeling well enough to walk, he was glad when Fraser suggested they take a break near a stream.  He was a little winded, and his leg ached at the bite wound.

 

He sat on a rock breathing in the clean, warm air while Fraser filled both of their water flasks.  Ray could see how this would be a nice place to be a kid.  He wondered if Fraser had found a home here, or if he’d felt out of place and glad to go when he’d been Called.

 

Watching Fraser, Ray suspected he had loved it here.  He was different than he had been while they’d traveled, more relaxed, more confident.  Not that he’d been particularly unsure any of the time Ray had known him, but there was still something… _more_ about him here.

 

Ray was startled from his thoughts by Fraser holding out his flask.  Ray took it with a grateful smile and took a long drink of the cool water.

 

Fraser sat next to Ray as he took a drink and then pulled a strip of something greenish-red out of his belt-pouch and took a bite, closing his eyes in obvious enjoyment.

 

“What is that stuff?” Ray asked. 

 

Fraser finished chewing, and Ray was surprised he wasn’t making happy-food-noises, seriously.  “Leythanas. It’s a mixture of fruits and spices, pounded together and dried, and then cut into strips.  It makes excellent travel rations.”

 

“Never seen anything like it before.”

 

“The ingredients are only available on Ck’schey’tha lands,” Fraser told him.  “Some of them need very a specific environment in order to grow.”  He took another bite and sighed happily.  “I’ve missed it.”

 

“That’s the stuff Zhu’Thah’lleh brought you that first day I was awake, right?”  Ray grinned.  “She teased you about it.”

 

“One of the foods, yes.  Apparently, I have a greater fondness for it than some of the Ck’schey’tha.”  He looked at Ray. “So you haven’t tried it?”

 

Ray made a face and shook his head.  “Until now I thought it was jerky gone bad or some sort of dried bug like that other stuff.”

 

Fraser actually laughed at that, the sound so warm and welcoming Ray had to smile.  “I promise this is neither of those,” he said, pulling out a fresh piece and holding it out to Ray.

 

Ray started to lean in to take a bite before he even knew he was doing it, then stopped himself and reached for the leythanas instead.  The tips of their fingers brushed at the exchange, and it felt like a spark ran up Ray’s arm.  He looked up to lock gazes with Fraser.  They stared at one another for a long moment, then Ray pulled away, taking a bite of the leythanas to hide his blush.

 

The taste that exploded on his tongue made Ray forget about anything else.  It started sweet, with a kind of cinnamon-sugary coating that reminded Ray of the pies his Gran used to make.  Then he bit into it, and it was like nothing he’d ever tasted.   It was a riot of flavors, all vaguely familiar and vying for his attention – not-quite apple (too tart), almost pear (too sour), maybe-redberry (no seeds), and something peppery that gave it all a serious kick as an aftertaste. 

 

He reached for his water flask, but Fraser’s hand on his arm stilled the movement.  “Wait a moment.  If you wash it down now you’ll miss it.”

 

So Ray waited, and suddenly it was sweetness again, cooling his mouth with something that felt almost creamy on his tongue.

 

“It’s the juice of the vehm’tka that creates the effect,” Fraser told him in a hushed tone.  “It doesn’t dry in quite the same way as the other fruits, and once it mixes with their juices, releases that last burst of sweetness.”

 

“It’s –” Ray cleared his throat and tried again.  “It’s pretty amazing.  Do you think there will be any of that at dinner?”

 

Fraser laughed softly.  “If not, I’ll give you more of mine,” he promised.

 


	7. Chapter 7

That evening, Ray, Fraser and Bull went to Thah’vho’Vissah’s house, which turned out to be a quirky kind of place with a wild assortment of patterns and colors.  Despite his earlier misgivings, Ray found himself being welcomed with open arms; it was a little overwhelming. 

 

While not a huge feast, there were a lot of Ck’schey’tha there.  Nearly all of them, Fraser explained as he introduced them, were family.  The way they kept teasing Fraser left little doubt.  Ray didn’t understand all of it – not everyone was proficient in Common, plus all that sibilance took some getting used to – but it seemed to be good-natured, and Fraser was giving as good as he got.

 

Bull jumped right in, but Ray held back, observing the group. 

 

******

 

“Your friend sssseems uncomfortable,” Thah’vho’Vissah said with a nod toward Ray.  Fraser followed his gaze to where Ray was leaning against a wall, watching them.

 

“It isn’t personal, I don’t think,” Fraser assured Thah’vho’Vissah quickly, realizing he’d been quiet too long.  “Ray is …used to being alone.”

 

Thah’vho’Vissah’s brow ridge lowered into a frown. “I thought you sssaid you met in the city.”

 

“We did,” Fraser agreed.  “But even in a crowd it is possible to be solitary, is it not?”

 

“Anything is possible, Thr’hey’Zhurr,” Thah’vho’Vissah said with a hint of sadness.  Fraser wasn’t surprised that his foster father had picked up on the fact that Fraser hadn’t only meant Ray.  “After all, who would ever have thought that I would have a human sssson?”

 

“Or I a Ck’shcey’tha family.  Sometimes, I wish I’d never left,” Fraser admitted softly.

 

“You were Chosssen.  That meant you had to leave us, but you will always be welcome here.  Never think differently.”

 

Fraser frowned at the word _Chosen_.  “That...I'm not comfortable with that term," he admitted.  "It makes me sound as if I'm someone special."

 

"And you aren't?"

 

"I'm just a man," Fraser said with a helpless shrug.  "What I do, it's nothing different from what anyone else would in my place."

 

"But not many would be in your place," Thah’vho’Vissah pointed out.  "You don't give yourssself enough credit.  Not everyone hasss a Calling like you do."

 

Fraser laughed a little at that.  "You sound like Ray."

 

"Your thief is a wissse man, then," Thah’vho’Vissah replied with a smile.

 

"He's not my –" Fraser started to protest.  He felt his face heat up and changed the direction of the conversation to something safer.  Ray wasn’t his, no matter that the longer they traveled together, the more he wished it were so.  "He is more than a thief, despite his statements to the contrary."

 

"Perhapsss you aren't the only one who needssss help ssseeing hisss own worth?" Thah’vho’Visseh said with a knowing look, patting Fraser on the shoulder. 

 

******

 

Thah’vho’Vissah offered Ray a cup of sweet juice that Ray could see himself becoming addicted to if he didn’t watch out.

 

“Thanks,” Ray said, taking a sip to avoid conversation. 

 

“You are welcome.  And not only for the drink.  I am glad you are here.” 

 

Ray blinked.  “Not used to being welcomed,” he said.  “You sure you don’t want to reserve judgment on that?”

 

“My ssson hasss told me all I need,” Thah’vho’Vissah assured him, kindness in his voice.  “He trussstsss you.  Therefore, you are trussstworthy.”

 

“Just like that?”

 

“If a paladin cannot tell good from bad, who can?”

 

Ray didn’t answer, wishing he felt worthy of the trust he was being given.  Instead, he changed the subject.  “So, how does a Ck’schey’tha end up with a human son?”

 

“Thr’hey’Zhurr did not tell you?”

 

“He said he was fostered here, but we’re a long way from home, you know?”

 

“True.  Hisss father, Hrr’ov’Errt, traveled through here yearsss before hisss birth, as part of a ssscouting group.  My patrol met them at our borders, and we joined forcesss and traveled together for over a year, until he wasss recalled.”  He sighed.  “I was sssorry to sssee him go.  We had much in common.  If my mate and I hadn’t had a clutch ready to hatch when Hrr’ov’Errt was called home, I might have followed him.  It would have been quite an adventure.”

 

He looked over at Fraser.  “When Thr’hey’Zhhur’s mother died, hisss father wasss at a lossss.  We ssstill corresssponded, ssso I told him to bring the boy to me.  I sssometimesss wonder if we did him a dissservice, keeping him here ssso long.  But he endeared himssself to everyone by being so helpful, quick to learn, hard-working, and kind.”

 

A loud noise caught their attention, and they looked over to see one of the Ck’schey’tha doubled over, the others laughing and Fraser looking smugly satisfied.

 

“We ssshould eat before thisss getsss more out of hand,” Thah’vho’Vissah said, moving toward the group.  “But thank you, Ray.  I am glad my ssson has sssuch a friend asss you.”

 

Ray held back a little, taking in what he’d learned, before shaking his head and going to join everyone for the meal.

 

Ray was glad to be able to bypass a few of the foods, but did his best to try the things that looked edible and weren’t still alive (because one of the dishes he didn’t even want to sit near).  Fraser avoided that one as well, and as they ate, Ray sat back and listened to the stories being told, each of Fraser’s siblings trying to outdo the other with embarrassing tales of Fraser’s youth.

 

Fraser took it all well, and Ray at one point leaned in and quietly promised that he wouldn’t repeat any of them, and that he’d done much worse in his own misspent youth.

 

The intrigued look he got for that remark warmed Ray, and he found himself smiling.  It was something he’d done more of in the past month than he could remember in the past year, maybe longer.

 

He found himself sorry when the evening wound down; despite how bone-tired he felt, part of him wanted it to go on longer.  But tired he was, and apparently it was obvious.  Fraser showed Ray to the room they’d all be sharing.  It had belonged to Fraser and his clutch-sibs while they were growing up.  It was huge and roomy; Ray liked it.

 

When he fell asleep that night, it was to the most peaceful sleep he’d had in a long, long time.

 

******

 

The next morning one of the perimeter guards came for Fraser at sun-up.  He looked over to see Ray and Bull still sleeping, and slipped out of their shared room as quietly as he could.

 

“Your presssence hasss been requesssted at the edge of the foressst,” she explained as they walked.  “There is sssomething there for you to sssee.”

 

Fraser followed blearily, still not wake enough to quite understand why he was needed.  That is, until he got closer and felt a familiar tingle at the base of his skull.  He smiled and picked up his pace, wide awake once he realized it wasn’t a what but a who they wanted him to see.

 

Dee’eth had made it to the borders of the village.

 

“I take it you know this beassst,” she said with a wry, clicking laugh as Fraser ran to meet him.  Dee’eth gave out a long-suffering noise that was half-whine, half-growl, flicking his gaze at the obviously nervous guards as soon as Fraser was close enough to see and hear him.

 

“I do indeed, and I am most grateful that you didn’t try to hinder his progress,” Fraser told the guards watching the dire wolf.  They looked at Fraser like he was mad for even thinking they could stop such a creature, and Dee’eth looked almost offended.  The combination, along with the sheer relief he felt at seeing the dire wolf unharmed, left Fraser laughing.

 

“Just in time for breakfast,” he told his friend as he ruffled the fur along his neck.  “Why am I not surprised?”  Fraser turned his attention to the guard.  “If I vouch for him, he will be allowed to enter An’zheuss’sseheyh, won’t he?”

 

The two looked a little panicked at that, but the guard that had been sent to fetch him rolled her eyes at them and nodded. 

 

“This way then, unless you’re too tired to keep walking,” Fraser half-teased.

 

Dee’eth let him know in no uncertain terms that he was never too tired for the baked goods he could smell ahead.

 

******

 

By the time they got back, the rest of the house was awake.  Bull rushed up as soon as he saw them, mixing in greetings with apologies for having to leave him behind.  Ray looked relieved as well, and Fraser saw a shadow lift from Ray’s eyes when he saw Dee’eth, safe and sound.  Dee’eth made a point of going over to Ray to check on his well-being, licking a long, wet stripe up the man’s cheek that had Ray sputtering in mock-anger.  The scene warmed Fraser, and it felt as if something clicked into place.  Something that felt almost like home.

 

Seeing Ray and Dee’eth’s antics seemed to convince the wary Ck’schey’tha that the dire wolf was if not harmless, at least someone they need not fear.  They started coming over to him, warily holding out a hand for him to sniff and lick before stroking his coarse fur.  Ray looked a little uncomfortable with the crowd, but didn’t leave Dee’eth’s side, and occasionally Dee’eth rewarded Ray with another lick.  Ray would growl, Dee’eth would growl back, and everyone found it rather adorable, Fraser included.

 

******

 

“Looks like Furface is liking this place just fine,” Ray said to Fraser with a nod toward the dire wolf.  They’d sat back and watched, impressed, as Dee’eth had devoured a huge meal, and afterward found a half-shaded spot to nap.

 

“You’d think he was city-raised, the way he acts sometimes,” Fraser agreed.  “He says he’s just getting his due for having to trail after me.”

 

“Yeah, that would take some big kind of payment,” Ray winked and nudged Fraser with his shoulder.  Fraser nudged Ray, laughing softly.  “You seem to be feeling better.”

 

“I am,  Still a little weak, maybe, but my leg doesn’t hurt any more.” 

 

“That’s good to hear.”

 

“Yeah,” Ray nodded.  “So do you think you could maybe stop coddling me now?”

“I don’t’ know what you mean,” Fraser replied, brow furrowed.

 

“I mean we’ve been here for days, Fraser.  And while I was out of it for the first couple, you and Bull weren’t.”  He gave Fraser a pointed look.  “You can’t tell me the two of you didn’t do anything to try and figure out what the scepter does.”

 

“Of course we have.”

 

“And yet you haven’t said a word to me.”

 

“You nearly _died_ , Ray.” Fraser said, exasperated.  “Forgive me if it seemed more important that you rest and heal.”

 

“Oh.” From anyone else, Ray would have been sure that was a deception, but he knew Fraser meant it.  Trying not to sound sheepish, he asked, “So what did he find? You have to catch me up here.”

 

“Bull and the mages here worked together to Identify it.  Apparently, it was something of an ordeal – the scepter is resistant to certain types of magic.  After they were successful, we consulted with my father and the village historian to confirm my suspicions.”

 

“And?”  Ray prompted, when it looked like Fraser wasn’t going to continue.

 

“It’s Zhel’kray’tha-stk’zha.  The name translates roughly as _Scepter of the Dragon_.  Well, or flying death – the word is the same.  It’s an item with a terrible history.”

 

“With a name like that, I can believe it,” Ray said, then frowned.  “Wait.  We aren’t that close to the temple, right?”  Fraser nodded.  “So how do the Ck’schey’tha know about this thing?”

 

“While the Yuan’ti kept mostly to the southern reaches of the continent, there were some factions back then that weren’t satisfied with the territory they’d carved out.  There were several forays into more northern areas, and their raids led them finally to Ck’schey’tha lands.”

 

Ray nodded, not really wanting a history lesson but aware that Fraser couldn’t tell a story quickly to save his life.  “When the Yuan’ti first made contact with the Ck’schey’tha, they’d already done some reconnaissance.  They watched, and learned about their ways as best they could, and then used that knowledge to try to infiltrate the tribes.”

 

“Obviously didn’t work,” Ray pointed out.

 

“No, fortunately.  The Ck’schey’tha’s leader at the time was Jhree'ezh'Ehn, who was said to be a good warrior, but not a very capable tactician or diplomat.  The Yuan’ti bribed, blackmailed or otherwise influenced his advisors, and worse than that, they corrupted his son, Chezh'afh'Ahl.  Some say he gained leadership over the tribes by assassinating his father.”

 

“But things obviously got better.”

 

“They did.  There was a rebellion that led not only to Chezh’afh’Ahl’s removal as tribal leader, but in the removal of the Yuan’ti from Ck’schey’tha lands.”

 

Which was all well and good, but what did it matter now?  “Okay.  Not to belittle the history lesson or anything, but what does that have to do with what’s going on now?”

 

“It is believed that there was dark magic in play at that time, influencing all in its area of effect.  And that the Zhel’kray’tha-stk’zha was the source of it.”

 

“That’s a pretty tall order for one magic scepter.  What is it supposed to do?”

 

“It has a number of powers, each triggered by pressing on a stone inset at the top of the rod.”

 

“I saw those,” Ray nodded.  “Didn’t know they were anything but decorative, though.  So one of those sent that fireball our way?”

 

“Yes, and honestly, we were fortunate that’s what it chose.  It could have been acid, or poison.”

 

“Which I had enough of anyhow, and don’t go making the guilty face again.  I’m sorry I even tried to joke about it,” Ray huffed.  “So fire, acid, poison…what else?”

 

“Ice and lightning,” Fraser confirmed.  “The color of the gem determines the type of attack”

 

“And they line up to dragon types, got it.”  At Fraser’s surprised look, Ray shrugged.  “I saw three of the gems.  Between that and the name, it made sense.”

 

“I suppose it does at that.”

 

“So if it can do all that, how did we even make it out of the temple alive?” Ray had to wonder.

 

“It wasn’t at full strength,” Fraser replied. “There’s a piece missing that fuels its greater abilities.” 

 

“That fireball wasn’t a greater ability?”

 

“Hardly.  Each of the gemstones on the rod can trigger a different spell, but fortunately none of them are particularly powerful.”

 

“Lucky us,” Ray said, sarcasm dripping.  “Any idea what that missing power source might be?”

 

A troubled look settled on Fraser’s face.  “Yes.  A blood ruby.”

 

Ray whistled.  “Those are nasty pieces of business.”

 

“You’ve seen one?” Fraser asked, surprised.

 

“Yeah, actually.  I’m not supposed to know about it, but the Guild acquired one and there was no way I was missing a chance to see it.  Those are more than rare.”

 

“With good reason,” Fraser said.  “They have to be soaked in the heart’s blood of unwilling sacrifices to keep their energy.  It’s one of the darkest items of power there is.”

 

“Hey, I’m not arguing with you!  Didn’t mean I didn’t want to see it.”

 

“And?” Fraser asked, eyebrow arched.

 

“And it was beautiful, I guess, the way a black dragon’s scales are beautiful in firelight, and just as deadly a thing to be around.  It was pretty low energy when they brought it in, so pale it was almost pink, but there were ribbons of darker red swirling around in it.  Even as powerless as it was, it still felt dangerous.”  Ray shivered.  “Not something I’d ever want to play around with.”

 

“What did the Guild want with it?”

 

“Don’t know that they wanted it at all, but once it was found, that’s where it ended up.  I haven’t heard anything about it since, and that was…” He thought for a moment, “nearly forty years ago.”

 

That seemed to shock Fraser.  “The Guild has had a blood ruby in its possession for forty years?”

 

“I assume so, yeah.  I doubt most folk even know it’s there.  Thieves’ Guild has a lot of turnover, you know?”

 

“You’re aware of its presence,” Fraser pointed out.

 

“Pure luck,” Ray responded.

 

“Maybe.  But not necessarily good luck.”

 

Ray’s eyes narrowed.  “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, what if someone wanted you out of the way precisely because you knew about the ruby?”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Ray replied.  “I mean, if that’s the case, then why was I supposed to grab…” he trailed off before he could give himself away any further, but judging by the way Fraser’s eyes widened in shock, he was too late. 

 

“You were planning on stealing the scepter,” Fraser said, dawning realization clear on his face.

 

“I’m a thief,” Ray said, hoping to skirt the truth just enough to get away with lying.  “It’s why you brought me along, remember?”

 

“Don’t be dense; it doesn’t suit you,” Fraser said, his tone making it apparent that Ray wasn’t getting out of this conversation that easily.  “You were going to steal the Zhel’kray’tha-stk’zha from me.”

 

Ray met Fraser’s gaze, then had to look away, because what could he say?  The Paladin was right.  “And if I was?” he finally shot back, looking out the kitchen window.  “It’s what you expected, right?  Lowly little mongrel thief, not to be trusted.”

 

“I never said that,” Fraser protested, and Ray knew that was true.  He probably never even thought it, which made this all harder.  Ray stood and started to pace, unable to keep still any longer.

 

“I had to, okay?  You’re not the only one with people to answer to.  What did you expect?” he asked, exasperated.

 

“For us to be partners in this,” Fraser shot back, and Ray met Fraser’s eyes, flashing with anger and hurt.

 

“Don’t,” Ray said, pointing.  “Don’t take this personally.  I didn’t even _know you_ when I was assigned to this!”

 

“But why agree to it at all?” Fraser asked.  “You know what this is, what it can do.  In the wrong hands, the consequences could be devastating.”

 

“I didn’t know when I agreed to the job,” Ray said with a glare.  “All I was supposed to do was grab the book and take it back.  What we’ve done is way beyond the original mission.”

 

“And now?” Fraser asked, voice low and dangerous.

 

“I don’t know,” Ray admitted, distressed.  “I mean, who’s to say the people you want to take it to are the right ones to have it?”

 

“It’s the Church, Ray,” Fraser responded, looking half-shock and half-offended.

 

“There are lots of churches, Fraser,” Ray pointed out.  “And not all of them aren’t looking out for the greater good.”

 

“It’s a law-abiding church,” Fraser clarified.

 

“Maybe so,” Ray shrugged.  “But if they’re so good and all, what do they want with something as evil as this in the first place?  You know as well as I do that there’s no way to wield this thing and stay on the side of the light.”

 

“And giving it to someone who wants to use it for evil purposes is the better solution?” Fraser asked, incredulous.

 

“Think about it.  If someone bad ends up with this thing, he’s going to want to use it, right?  It won’t be subtle, and it won’t be pretty, which means getting the attention of the good guys, who then join forces and get the thing back.”

 

“Again, how is that better than giving it to the authorities in the first place?”

 

“Because then it’s public!  People would know who had the thing, what it could do, and why it shouldn’t be used.”

 

That shut Fraser up for a minute.  “You can’t be certain anyone in the Church would want to use this.  It’s far more likely that we’re retrieving it so it can be destroyed,” he offered, but to Ray’s ears Fraser didn’t sound at all sure of what he said.

 

“You really believe that?  ‘Cause if that’s their big plan, why be so hush-hush about it?  And why send us?  Why not someone who could actually destroy the thing once they found it?”

 

Fraser looked more upset with each word.  Ray gentled his voice.  “I know you don’t want to believe it, but just because someone says they serve a particular church, doesn’t mean they follow all its beliefs.  Most folk aren’t like you – god-touched – with abilities you only get to keep if you stay on the straight and narrow.  Most of us just have to do what’s right, or as close as we can live with.”

 

“What can you live with, Ray?” Fraser asked.  “Is one life sacrificed public enough for you?  Ten?  A hundred?  Because once the scepter is at its full strength, it won’t be stopped easily.”  He stood and strode toward the door, hands clenched at his sides. “What do _you_ consider right?”  He asked, then left before Ray could answer.

 

Ray let him go. In all honesty – and wasn’t that a kick – Ray wasn’t sure what to say to Fraser, and maybe a few minutes apart would do them good.  Fraser had every right to be angry; Ray had in fact planned on betraying him.  Hadn’t he? 

 

He scrubbed a hand through his hair angrily and started to pace, trying to shake off some of the emotion churning inside him.  He kept going back to what Fraser had said – it made way too much sense.  This job could easily have been a way to get rid of Ray.  He’d known all along he would have had to leave the city once he’d turned over the book, or else risk arrest or worse from the Church.  It was a lousy deal from the get-go, but he hadn’t had a choice.

 

The question was, did he have one now?

 

******

 

He found Fraser sitting on a bench near the garden behind the house, hands dangling between his knees, looking down at the ground.  When Fraser spoke, his voice was quiet, but Ray could still hear the hurt.  “You were going to steal it, go off into the night, without a word.”

 

Ray joined him on the bench. “Those were my orders,” he agreed, as quiet as Fraser had been.  “But plans, they can change, you know?”

 

Fraser gave him a sidelong glance.  “They can?”

 

Ray held his gaze as he nodded.  “Like I said, you have to do what you can live with.  Sometimes, that means doing something besides what you’re told to do.  With what I know now, I can’t take it to my boss.  I can’t even take the journal and pretend we never found the scepter.  Not if it leads them back here.”  Ray gave Fraser a sympathetic smile.  “Seems to me you’re in the same boat.”

 

“I don’t have the luxury of choice that you do,” Fraser responded, a note of misery and helplessness in his voice that rubbed Ray the wrong way.  “My life isn’t like yours.  To go against my orders is to turn my back on everything that I am.”

 

“You sure about that?” Ray wondered, holding up a hand to keep Fraser from interrupting.  Wonder of wonders, it worked.  “Did the Church make you a paladin?  Or did your god?”

 

“The church can’t make anyone a true paladin,” Fraser replied, brow furrowed.  His tone turned defensive.  “But that doesn’t mean I can ignore my superiors.”

 

“I get that we’re different, Fraser,” Ray sighed.  “Believe me, I do.  This isn’t an easy thing for me either.  I do this, I can never go back.  Not to Windholt, maybe not to any Guild.  But you’re right - I can’t turn the scepter over to them either, especially when we know they have the ruby.”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Fraser staring at the garden, Ray drawing random patterns in the soil with a stick. 

 

“If I ask you something, will you answer it honestly?” Fraser asked, voice careful.

 

“Don’t know until you ask,” Ray quipped, then shrugged.  “I’ll try.”

 

“Why are you here?  I mean, why come on any of this journey?  You made it clear from the start that it wasn’t by choice, and from what I can tell, you do very little under duress.  So why this?”

 

Ray thought about what to say.  Fraser stayed quiet, giving him room, and that decided it.  “The short answer is, there’s only so many times you can refuse an assignment,” he finally said.

 

“And the long answer?” Fraser asked.

 

“I owe the Guild.  This was a way to clear that debt, and believe me, it’s a big one.”  He glanced at Fraser, who was looking at him with open, supportive interest, no hint of reproach or judgment.  Ray wondered if that would be true by the end of his tale.

 

“Years ago, I was sent out on what should have been an easy job.  Mostly recon, getting to know people, gathering information.  Believe it or not, I used to be good at that kind of thing.  People actually liked me.”

 

“I have no doubt,” Fraser said with a kind smile.  Ray fought a grimace as he continued.

 

“Anyhow, the situation started to get complicated.  It looked like there was about to be a change in leadership where I was, and rebellions aren’t my thing, so I was very happy to get orders home.  I packed up my stuff pretty quick so I could leave.”

 

“But you didn’t,” Fraser guessed.

 

“I did, actually, but I wasn’t an hour out of town when I saw someone heading in, someone I knew was trouble.  I’m not naming names, but well, you know the Guild has a lot of different branches, some of them not so nice?  This guy worked in one of the nastiest ones, took jobs that made my skin crawl, and got a kick out of telling anyone in the Guild who’d listen all about them.  Loved his work, the sick bastard.”

 

“You suspected trouble.”

 

“Suspected, my ass,” Ray huffed.  “I _knew_ he was trouble and had a nasty feeling about what kind.  So I followed him back and watched to see what he did.”

 

Ray was silent, remembering, until Fraser set a gentle hand on his shoulder.  “What did he do, Ray?”

 

“Made a beeline for the headquarters of the rebellion I’d ferreted out,” Ray growled.  “No way he could have known about it without the Guild using my information.”  He looked Fraser in the eye.  “He was there to assassinate the leader of the uprising.”

 

“Which was a bad thing.”  Out of the corner of his eye, Ray could see Fraser clenching and unclenching his hands as Ray spoke.

 

“Beyond bad,” Ray confirmed, suppressing a shudder at the memories that threatened to surface.  Ray’d had to do some things he wasn’t proud of to get the information he’d been tasked to get.  “The people were being treated like slave labor.  The guy in charge had them terrified, or most of them anyhow.  He _needed_ taking down, if you asked me.” Ray paused and took a deep breath.  “I’m willing to steal a lot of stuff, Fraser, but not people’s spirits.  If the assassin had succeeded, that would have been it for every person there.”

 

“So you stopped him.”

 

“I got information to the right people” Ray clarified, “and they stopped him, and then shifted their timetable so the Guild couldn’t try anything else before they overthrew the tyrant.”

 

“If they stopped him, how was your part discovered?”

 

“The Guildmasters leaders aren’t idiots,” Ray replied with a snort.  “They put two and two together and got me as the obvious answer.  Turned out they’d made a bargain with the scumbag in charge, and I screwed that up royally.  I was lucky they didn’t have me killed.”

 

“Why didn’t they?”

 

“Because I’m good at what I do.  To them, I was an asset and besides, they had better ways to make me pay,” he said bitterly, but didn’t elaborate.  He’d already told Fraser more than he’d meant to. 

 

“So this job would have freed you, but you’re refusing,” Fraser said. 

 

Ray could feel Fraser’s eyes on him, but didn’t look up from the pattern he was drawing.  “History repeating itself,” he relied with a humorless chuckle.

 

Ray sighed and stood up; he’d reached his limit on talking about his past.  “I’m going to let you alone to think or pray or whatever you need to do.  I swear I won’t take off, or try to steal the scepter, or anything like that.”

 

Fraser caught Ray’s wrist, holding him in place, until Ray met his gaze.  “I know you won’t, Ray.  Even without an oath.”

 

“That’s something, then,” Ray said with a sad smile, gently sliding out of Fraser’s grasp.  If their fingers tangled together briefly, neither of them mentioned it.  “Come find me when you want to talk.”

 

******

 

Ray wandered to a stream near the house to give Fraser privacy.  He didn’t envy the man the decision he had to make, but Ray knew he was right about this.  The mission had felt wrong from the get-go.  Only Fraser’s presence had made Ray question his instincts, because Fraser would never go along with anything evil.

 

Ray scuffed at the rocks near the water’s edge, kicked in a few, then scooped up a small handful to toss into the water.  He hoped Fraser would be able to see Ray’s side of this and still remain a Paladin; that the god Fraser served was as good and just and kind as the man he’d come to know.  If not, would Fraser still serve him?  Would he try to take the scepter to the Church, knowing how it might be used?

 

The questions and uncertainties plagued him as he walked aimlessly, tossing pebbles in the water and startling the occasional frog and minnow.

 

******

 

The sun had started to set when Fraser found Ray sitting on the gnarled root of a tree, stirring the water with a cattail reed he’d pulled.

 

Ray looked up when Fraser entered the clearing, and started to get up, but Fraser held up a slightly trembling hand and picked his way over join Ray.  They sat in silence until Ray spoke.

 

“What happened?” he asked, worry clear in his tone.

 

“We can’t give it to your Guild.  Or the Church.  I’m not sure that we can give it to anyone.”

 

“You had another vision,” Ray guessed.  Fraser nodded.  “Worse than before?” 

 

Fraser sighed in frustration.  He’d never felt so stuck between the proverbial rock and a hard place.  Next to him, Ray was staring at him with barely concealed patience. Fraser took a deep breath and began.

 

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you the rest of the Zhel’kray’tha-stk’zha’s abilities before,” he said, eyes on the water.  “The blood ruby enhances the other stones’ powers, doubling or sometimes tripling them in strength.  But that’s not the worst of it.  The worst is that the wielder could use it to control everyone in the vicinity and make them do anything, without question.  It robs them of their will though not, if the histories are to be believed, their minds.  Whoever is in its thrall knows what they’re doing, but are powerless to stop it.”

 

“You said could, not would.  That doesn’t sound automatic.”

 

“It isn’t.  The Zhel’kray’tha-stk’zha is, in a way, alive.  If the person attempting to wield its power isn’t strong-willed, the scepter takes control of him or her.  In fact, there’s a chance that the statue we fought in the temple wasn’t a living creature at all, but an object animated by the scepter.”

 

“Even without the ruby?”

 

“Perhaps, if it had any power stored.  We’ve been careful not to touch it, in any case.”

 

“And if they lose?”

 

“As I said before, it’s one of the darkest magics I’ve ever heard of.  What do you think it would do, given the chance?”

 

Fraser saw Ray shudder as he considered the possibilities.

 

“So if the scepter is kind of alive and power-hungry, is where it’s being kept safe?  Is anywhere safe?”

 

“The village mages are taking care of it and keeping its power at bay.”  Ray looked at him dubiously, which was fair, given what they’d experienced of the scepter’s power.  “There are constant magic-neutralizing spells being cast at it, as well as some non-magical devices the Ck’schey’tha developed that are being used.”

 

“That sounds like a like a lot of work.  Are there enough mages here to do that without burning themselves out?”

 

Even with the anti-magic devices, the constant spellwork is taxing the mages’ strength,” Fraser agreed, looking troubled.  “More help is being sent from nearby villages, but it’s still worrisome.”

 

“Especially when you feel like it’s your fault they’re being worn out, right?”

 

“Isn’t it?  After all, I brought it here, and in doing so I’ve put them in a terrible position.” Fraser said bitterly. 

 

Ray’s face darkened and when he spoke he was angrier than Fraser had ever heard him.  “No, it isn’t your fault!  You want to blame someone, why not blame me?” Ray slapped his own chest.  “I’m the one who got bit after all.”

 

“That wasn’t your fault,” Fraser insisted.

 

“Really?” Ray yelled.  “Because it seems to me like if you need to blame someone, it makes more sense that it be me than you.  Or did you _want_ to bring that thing here to burden your friends and family?”

 

“Of course not,” Fraser replied hotly.  “I wanted to save your life.”

 

Ray took a deep hitching breath.  “And you did, with the side effect of bringing a dangerous artifact somewhere that might actually be a relatively place for it.  So stop blaming yourself.  From what I’ve seen, everyone here is happy to see you. They’re happy. I’m alive so I’m happy.  The question is, why aren’t you?”

 

That shocked Fraser out of any reply.

 

“I get why you feel bad, really I do,” Ray went on gently.  “But it’s not like you knew how evil the thing was. And not to sound too full of myself, but you did have other things on your mind when you chose this as our destination.”

 

“That is true,” Fraser finally replied, and Ray looked briefly confused, as if he didn’t remember for a moment what Fraser was agreeing with.

 

“I am sorry, you know,” Ray said quietly.

 

“I know,” Fraser replied, just as quiet.  “As am I.”

 

“Why are _you_ sorry?”

 

“Because I should have known better.  Than to accuse you like that, I mean.  You may be a thief by trade, but the betrayal of a friend?  I don’t believe you’re capable of such a thing.”  Fraser put a hand on Ray’s knee. “And I’d like to think we _are_ friends.”

 

Ray covered Fraser’s hand with his own, squeezing for a moment before looking Fraser directly in the eye.  “Never thought I’d be saying this to a paladin, of all people, but I’d like to think that too.”  Ray gave Fraser’s hand one more brief squeeze before letting go.  “Okay then.  So what’s our next move?”

 

Before Fraser could answer, a small, brightly-colored bird swooped down, flying low enough that he thought they’d have to duck out of its flight path.  Instead, it ignored them both and aimed straight for the village common. 

 

“The birds around here are either really gutsy, or really stupid,” Ray remarked as he watched it go.  “That one’s going to end up someone’s dinner, flying into the village like that.”

 

“Not that bird, Ray,” Fraser said.  “It’s been trained.”

 

“What, it does tricks?”

 

“It’s a messenger, used to send information between the tribes.”

 

Ray looked again in the direction it had flown.  “That little thing?” he asked skeptically.

 

“They’re stronger than they look and bred for distance flight and endurance.  But you’re right in thinking that one likely hasn’t come from far.  It probably belongs to someone in Kha’ehliss’vholeyh or Ezh'euss'vholeyh – they’re the nearest settlements.”

 

Another bird passed overhead.  It was much larger, and less brightly plumed than the first bird, but it had the same air of determination as it headed toward the center of the village.  This time, Ray was able to spot the silver message tube attached to its leg.

 

“Another messenger?” Ray gestured toward it, and Fraser nodded.  “Pretty smart system.  Another non-magical way to get by, yeah?”

 

Fraser didn’t answer for a moment, still gazing toward the village.  “What?  Oh, yes, that’s correct.”

 

“Did you train with them too?”

 

“I did, but only to learn the code used for writing messages.  Well, and how to properly handle them, of course, but only on the most basic of levels.  I found them to be extremely intelligent, cunning, and quick.”

 

“Sounds like you liked working with them.”

 

“I did,” Fraser said, leaning in and lowering his voice.  Ray mirrored the pose as Fraser went on.  “Just don’t tell Dee’eth.  He gets surprisingly jealous.”

 

“He’s a wolf, territoriality comes with the – excuse the pun – territory.”  Ray winked as Fraser fought a wince.  “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

 

When Fraser’s eyes darted toward the village again, Ray sighed and asked, “You want to see what’s going on?”

 

Fraser shot a guilty glance at Ray and nodded.  “It could be about the Zhel’kray’tha-stk’zha.”

 

“So let’s go find out,” Ray replied as he stood.  Ray held out his hand.  “Need help up?”

 

Fraser shook his head.  “You’re not fully recovered, Ray,” he admonished.

 

“I’m almost back to normal,” Ray insisted.  “But if I get too tired, you can just carry me back to my cot,” he added, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Fraser shook his head and started toward the village common, Ray chuckling as he fell in to step beside Fraser.

 

******

 

Bull joined them as soon as they reached the edge of the common area, talking a mile a minute and looking more excited than usual, which was frankly a little scary. 

 

“Slow down, Bull!  What’s going on?” Ray asked.

 

“I don’t know, but something about that bird has everyone stirred up!” Bull told them, pointing toward the large messenger bird they’d seen.  It was perched serenely on a post, as if its arrival hadn’t caused any commotion.  Around it milled an increasing number of Ck’schey’tha, shooting glances at it and talking in sibilant murmurs.  Dee’eth was there as well, sitting just below the post and watching the bird with a wary eye.

 

“The air started nearly crackling with energy as soon as it landed,” Bull went on.  “I was talking with my friend Izh'ahl'Hawnh the herbalist, trying to understand how they manage to get yarrow to grow so quickly, when that magnificent creature flew in.  She stopped talking to me almost immediately and stared like she’d never seen a bird before.”

 

“So this messenger bird came from somewhere important?  Who does that bird belong to, anyway?” Ray asked Fraser. 

 

“I’m not certain,” Fraser replied carefully, “but I think it’s safe to say it has something to do with us.”  He nodded toward the crowd, now gesturing toward them.  Ray was relieved no one looked upset, because a mob of angry seven-foot tall lizard people was not his idea of a good time.

 

Ray spotted Vill’ee’Llan, one of Zhu’Thah’lleh’s apprentices, nearby, and walked over to ask him what was going on.

 

The Ck’sche’tha’s eyes were wide, and his tail was honest-to-gods twitching.  “Did you sssee?”  He gestured toward the perched bird, turning so fast he nearly knocked Ray over.  “Sssorry!” Vill’ee’Llan said, grabbing Ray’s arm to keep him upright.  “The bird that arrived –” He waited for Ray to nod.  “– isss from Schey’tha'veth.”

 

Ray heard Fraser’s intake of breath behind him. 

 

“Schey’tha'veth is the home of the leading council,” Fraser said softly, “and the Jhatk’ohl – the ruler of the tribes.  It’s the seat of power.”

 

That was the kind of information that made Ray itch.  Part of him wanted very much to find a shadow and crawl into it until whatever this was blew over, but this time, he knew he couldn’t.  “Sounds like word’s gotten out about us.”

 

“It’s here because of us?” Bull’s eyes were wide and a huge smile split his face.  “Oh, that is exciting!  What do you suppose the message says?  Could it be an invitation?  I would love to go to Schey’tha’veth!”

 

Fraser nodded toward the hall where Ray had first met Thah’vho’Vissah.  “Let’s go find out.”

 

******

 

Fraser knew that whatever the message said, it no doubt it was in his foster father’s hands.  His guess was verified a few moments later, when Thah’vho’Vissah appeared, parchment in hand, and began to speak.

 

“An’zheuss’sseheyh is to have visitors,” Fraser translated for Ray and Bull.  “Several visitors, all important.  Including…” he trailed off, almost unable to believe what he was hearing.

 

“Including who, Fraser?” Ray asked impatiently when Fraser didn’t continue.

 

“It seems our arrival with the artifact hasn’t gone unnoticed,” Fraser told him.  “Ezh’an’Zheuss is coming to see _us_.”

 

“But he’s the leader of all the tribes” Bull exclaimed.  “He founded this one almost sixty years ago.”

 

Fraser and Ray turned to look at Bull with matching expressions of shock.

 

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised,” Bull told them.  “Asking questions is what I do best.”

 

Fraser couldn’t argue with that.

 

“Is him traveling like this normal?” Ray wondered. 

 

“It’s not uncommon,” Fraser replied softly, still listening to Thah’vho’Vissah with half an ear.  “Unless there are tribal councils in session in Schey’tha’veth.  Historically, most of the Jhatk’ohl traveled the lands extensively both before and during their reigns.”

 

“So when will he get here?”

 

“In a few days time.  To move so quickly, word would have to have reached the capitol the day the Zhel’kray’tha-stk’zha was identified, with them mobilizing soon after.”

 

There wasn’t much more for Thah’vho’Vissah to say, but Fraser saw him give them a look; he nodded in acknowledgement.  “We need to meet with Thah’vho’Vissah.  I’m sure there was more that he didn’t think needed to be public information.”

 

“Guess that makes sense,” Ray said with a shrug as the crowd dispersed.  They started toward the meeting hall, Dee’eth trotting over to join them at the door.

 

“How long will it take them to get here?” Ray asked.

 

“I’m not exactly sure – I’ve never been to Schey’tha’veth.  But it shouldn’t be terribly long, perhaps just a few more days, especially since it won’t be a large group.”

 

Ray frowned. “A few days isn’t much time to get ready to meet a king.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, Ezh’an’Zheuss and his party arrived.  Word had been sent by avian messenger as they’d traveled, so the village itself was prepared, but Ray still didn’t feel ready for it.  About half of the village had gone to the border to join the Jhatk’ohl’s progress into town, but Ray, Fraser, Bull and Dee’eth had decided to stay near the meeting hall.  Being out of the crowds was nice, but it also gave Ray more time to fret.

 

Bull and Fraser were happily discussing Ck’schey’tha history.  Dee’eth seemed about as interested in that as Ray was; he’d chosen to sit near Ray, nudging Ray’s hand occasionally so Ray would pet him.

 

Ray was equal parts anticipating and dreading Ezh’an’Zheuss’s arrival.  On the one hand, talking to the Jhatk’ohl could mean a solution to the problem of the dangerous artifact they’d found. On the other, it might mean a solution they didn’t like, or worse, couldn’t live with.  Ray had to wonder if Fraser would go against a direct order from the leader of the tribes he was raised with, or if that would be one defiance too many.

 

He hoped it didn’t come to that, but if it did, he knew he’d stand with the Paladin, and do whatever he could to help him.  It was crazy – he hadn’t taken any rash chances like this for another person in decades – but he couldn’t help how he felt.  He sent a silent apology to his mother for blaming her when she didn’t try to keep going after his father died all those years ago.  Now he was starting to understand that kind of devotion, for all the good it would do him.

 

Ray could hear the villagers returning well before they arrived.  As soon as the group came into view it was obvious which one was Ezh’an’Zheuss.  There was an air of command surrounding him, and a definite feeling that he was used to being the center of attention.

 

He was also the most amazingly colorful Ck’schey’tha Ray had yet seen.  The main coloration of his scales was a bright leaf green that shifted to pale yellows on his chest and arms to a deep forest green striping on his formidable tail.  His ridges were really long, paler green tipped with bright yellows and oranges. His jowls and face had a lot of orange as well, the depth of the color seemingly dependent on the size of the scale; the larger, smoother ones on his jowls were a creamy light color, while the smaller ones were more intense.

 

As with all the Ck’schey’tha, Ezh’an’Zheuss didn’t wear much, but the items he did have were obviously finely crafted, with intricate beadwork and tooling on each piece.  The overall impression was that this was someone very formidable, who knew how to make an impact.

 

As expected, Ezh’an’Zheuss picked them out of the crowd immediately.  Considering they were the only non-Ck’schey’tha there, it would have been strange if he hadn’t.  The Jhatk’ohl made no real acknowledgement of their presence, other than a comment to Ck’schey’tha closest to him that had them under its scrutiny as well.

 

******

 

It was a few hours before the summons came.  When they finally got word that Ezh’an’Zheuss wanted to see them, Ray was all sorts of antsy; reining it in made him irritable, and that, he knew, was not a good frame of mind to be in when meeting the leader of the Ck’schey’tha.  He tried his best to clear his mind as they walked from Thah’vho’Vissah’s house to the meeting hall. 

 

His anxiety must have been obvious, as Fraser moved in close enough to bump shoulders as they walked.  Fraser smiled at him encouragingly, and it was enough to coax a small, but real smile from Ray in response.  Fraser’s expression brightened in turn, and he gave Ray a small nod before allowing a little more room between them.  Then Ray felt the back of Fraser’s hand brush against his own, and he wished he could believe the contact was anything but accidental.

 

******

 

As Ray had figured, there weren’t many folk at the meeting.  Dee’eth had chosen not to attend, and Ray only wished he’d had that option,  The guards were posted outside, of course, but beyond Thah’vho’Vissah, Ezh’an’Zheuss, and the three of them, there were only two other Ck’schey’tha there – the one that had arrived with the Jhatk’ohl, and another Ray recognized as one of the local mages.

 

Ezh’an’Zheuss watched them walk in and nodded for them to sit if they wanted to. Fraser stayed on his feet, and figured Ray that meant he should too.

 

Thah’vho’Vissah introduced Chas’khur’Ash, the Jhatk’ohl’s main advisor.  He greeted them formally, in the least-accented Common Ray had yet heard from a Ck’schey’tha. 

 

As soon as the formalities were out of the way, they got down to business.  Fraser recounted the events of the journey, staring in Windholt and ending with their arrival in An’zheuss’sseheyh.  Ray and Bull added in details when needed.  Ray kept his answers short and opinion-free.  Bull didn’t seem as concerned, but even he seemed to try not to go off on too many tangents.

 

When Fraser had finished, the two Ck’schey’tha visitors conferred, hissing and clicking rapidly in their native tongue.

 

“How did you come to learn the Zhel’kray’tha-stk’zha’s identity?” Chas’khur’Ash asked them.

 

“I cast the spell,” Bull answered quickly.  “Fraser knew what it was by the powers I Identified.”

 

That started another round of discussion, and then Ezh’ah’Zheuss stood up.  “We ssshould go now and see the Zhel’kray’tha-stk’zha,” the Jhatk’ohl said.  “I am told it’sss being contained nearby.”

 

“You haven’t been to see it yet, Jhatk’ohl?” Fraser asked.  Ray was surprised at the open incredulity in Fraser’s voice.

 

“I wanted to hear the account of its retrieval first, from those who found it,” the Jhatk’ohl replied coolly.

 

“I didn’t mean to question you,” Fraser said.

 

“Of course you did,” Ezh’an’Zheuss told him, sounding almost pleased by the fact.  “You wouldn’t be a paladin of your standing if you accepted everything at face value.”  He looked at Thah’vho’Vissah, who gestured toward the door. 

 

“If you’ll all follow me,” he told them.

 

******

 

They ended up in a remote area twenty minutes or so from the village.  Ray remembered walking near the place when Fraser had firs given him a tour of the area.

 

“I thought there was something off about this place,” he told Fraser as they approached.’’

 

“You have good instincts,” Fraser replied.  “While the Zhel’kray’tha-stk’zha’s power is being contained as best it can be, its influence can still be felt.”

 

There was a stone outcropping, and large trees, both covered in vines, that reminded Ray of the Yuan’ti temple.  He shoved that association out of his mind as fast as he could, and followed the group through the vines into a structure that, despite its outward appearance, was obviously constructed.

 

The building consisted only of two rooms, sparsely furnished with a table and a few cots.  There was a pair of Ck’schey’tha in the room the door led into.  Both were asleep, and even Ray could tell they both looked exhausted.  He could hear chanting from the adjoining room, and after a moment, a Ck’schey’tha came out.

 

Thah’vho’Vissah greeted the mage.  “Lhin'Tha'ssahn, our Jhatk’ohl and hisss advisor have sssome quessstionsss for you.  Ssshe is one of our finessst magesss,’ he told Ezh’an’Zheuss.

 

Lhin'Tha'ssahn gave them each a tired nod.  “I will, of courssse, answer anything I can,” she said in Common.  “But he likely knowsss more about Zhel’kray’tha-stk’zha than anyone elssse here,” she added with a gesture toward Bull.

 

Bull smiled and blushed, but said nothing.

 

“What have you discovered beyond its initial Identification?”  Chas’khur’Ash asked.

 

“We have confined ourssselvesss to visual observationsss.  No one hasss touched it, nor has the anti-magic ssspellwork been dropped.”  She sighed.  “The artifact doesssn’t like it; the cassstingsss have been…difficult.”

 

“But no one has been directly affected?”

 

“No,” she confirmed.  “We have been extremely careful.”

 

Ezh’an’Zheuss looked pointedly at the doorway of the inner room, and she nodded, stepping aside immediately.  “Of courssse, Jhatk’ohl” she said deferentially.

 

Ray wasn’t sure he ever wanted to see the thing again, but after a few minutes, he got bored waiting and took a peek.  He was surprised to see that the thing was still gripped tight in the severed hand of the statue.  They really weren’t taking any chances.  He glanced around the room and saw the other mage they’d heard, looking tired but not as bad off as the others.  Ray guessed he’d only been on duty a short while.

 

The Jhatk’ohl thanked Thh’vho’Vissah for the chance to see the artifact for himself, and Bull made a point of offering his services to the mages before the six of them made their way back to the meeting hall.

 

******

 

“You will leave it here, with usss,” Ezh'an'Zheuss said as soon as they were back inside, tone brooking no argument.  “It isss oursss to deal with now.”

 

“Deal with?” Ray whispered to Fraser.  This didn’t sound any better an idea than taking it back to Windholt.  He started to say more, but then got a good look at Fraser’s face.  He looked so sad, so conflicted.

 

“I did not mean to place this burden on you,” Fraser said, and Ray ached with the guilt he heard in the other man’s voice.  “It puts you in a terrible position.”

 

The Jhatk’ohl cocked his head, considering them.  “I know you did not, but I think perhapsss it isss what you were fated to do.”

 

“If someone does want it, though, someone in power –” Fraser began.

 

“They would have to come here to get it, ssstarting a war in the process.  In our territory.”  Ezh’an’Zheuss looked almost pleased at the prospect.

 

“And if they decide it’s worth the risk?” Ray wondered.

 

“Then we will fight,” he replied fiercely.  “Underssstand this.  You and your party may have found the Zhel’kray’tha-stk’zha, but it was never yoursss.  I believe you were dessstined to bring it here, ssso my people could finish the job they ssstarted centuriesss ago.  We have the resssourcesss to contain such a weapon.”

 

“Is containment enough, Jhatk’ohl?” Fraser asked.

 

“Until such time as it can be safely dismantled,” Chas'khur'Ash answered.  “Our Jhatk’ohl is correct – we can nullify this weapon, and make sure it harms no one ever again.”

 

“How are you supposed to secure a sentient magic scepter?” Ray had to ask.  “You have spare Mages to burn out?” 

 

“We have better than that,” Chas’khur’Ash said.  “We have a magic-null area, strongest one ever created.  It may not completely neutralize the Zhel’kray’tha-stk’zha, but it will definitely render it if not powerless, then manageable.”

 

“Interesting coincidence, having something like that.”

 

“It is no coincidence,” Chas’khur’Ash told Ray.  “The magic-null area was created specifically to contain items like the Zhel’kray’tha-stk’zha.  And other research projects, but its main function is this.”

 

“I would love to have a chance to see that,” Bull chimed in, practically thrumming with his excited interest.  “Perhaps when it’s being transported, I could go along?  I’ve never heard of anything like it.”

 

The Ck’schey’tha gave Bull a considering look.  “We will consider your request,” Chas’khur’Ash finally replied, after a look from Ezh’an’Zheuss.  “Do you also wish to be present for the testing?”

 

“Of course!” Bull said, then asked, “What testing?”

 

“To see exactly what the artifact is capable of, without allowing it any real power.”

 

“So you can use it?” Ray asked sharply.

 

“So we know best how to dismantle it,” Chas’khur’Ash replied evenly.  Ray got the distinct impression he’d crossed a line.

 

Fraser must have figured the same, as he quickly assured Ray, “I’m sure everyone appreciates your concern, Ray.” 

 

Before Ray could apologize, Fraser turned to Ezh’an’Zheuss.  “I would like to add in my request to accompany the artifact, Jhatk’ohl.  While it may have been my fate to deliver the Zhel’kray’tha-stk’zha to the Ck’schey’tha, I wasn’t meant to leave it here untended.”

 

“You don’t think we can protect it?” Ezh’an’Zheuss hissed.

 

“I would never say that, Jhatk’ohl.  But I must follow the path my god has set for me, and I don’t believe I’ve yet reached its end.”

 

Ray held his breath as he waited to hear Ezh’an’Zheuss’s response.

 

The Jhatk’ohl gave Fraser a long, measuring look before nodding.  “I would not stand in the way of a paladin’s duty.”

 

“Thank you, Jhatk’ohl,” Fraser said. 

 

The rest of the meeting was dedicated to planning out the details of transporting the artifact, but Ray didn’t pay attention to any of it.  Fraser wasn’t going back to Windholt.  That meant Ray had some decisions to make.

 

******

 

Ray practically ran from the building the moment he was dismissed.  He needed time to think.  He heard Fraser call his name, but ignored him.  Without consciously thinking about it, he headed for the closest rope ladder and climbed up to a platform.  The view was spectacular, but he couldn’t find it within himself to appreciate it.

 

Fraser was staying.  Which meant so was Dee’eth, and likely Bull if he had his way.  That left Ray to return to Windholt.  There was no way he could go back alone.  They’d never believe what he told them, even if it was the truth. 

 

He supposed he could track down Welsh.  Mercenary companies could always use a good thief.  Or he could try somewhere entirely new, where he was a total unknown.

 

Ray leaned back against the tree and sighed.  Yes, those were all possibilities.  But there was only one place he wanted to be.

 

******

 

“Ray!” Fraser called out.  He started to follow, but Dee’eth stopped him

 

_Let him go.  You gave him quite a shock back there.  Or was I the only one who didn’t know you weren’t going back to Windholt?_

 

“I didn’t even know until the words came out of my mouth.”  He sighed.  “I didn’t think.  I just spoke.”

 

_Were they the right words?_

 

Fraser thought about it, and nodded slowly.  “Yes.  I believe they were.”

 

_Even if it means you won’t see Ray again?_

 

Fraser felt himself pale.  “I hadn’t thought of that.”

 

_He did.  So let him think some more. You’ll have time to talk._

 

******

 

 

It was late in the day when Ray finally came down.  After asking around a little, he found out that Fraser was in a nearby clearing that was used for fighting practice.  He heard the unmistakable sound of metal hitting metal as he approached and saw Fraser was back in his armor, minus the tabard, with sword and shield glinting in the sunlight.

 

His opponent was, unsurprisingly, Ck’schey’tha, female if Ray guessed right.  She was a foot taller than Fraser but leaner than most of the male Ck’schey’tha he’d met, and her colors were more muted, mustard golds and olive greens, with hints of deeper colors at the base of her spinal ridges.  She was at least as good as Fraser, and definitely not holding back.  Fraser looked like he was in paradise, thrust and parry, dodge and strike, blocking both sword and tail strikes from his partner.  Ray watched, captivated.

 

“It isss good to see him having sssuch fun,” said a voice to Ray’s right.  He turned casually, as if he hadn’t been caught staring and Zhu’Thah’lleh gave him a wink.

 

“He doesn’t seem like the man I left Windholt with,” Ray admitted as he watched Fraser spar.  And it was true.  Even in mock battle Fraser looked _happy,_ despite the uncertainty of their future.  It had to be being here, where people understood him and accepted him, and made it seem like everything would be okay.

 

“He hasss a hard path to follow, but it isss the right one for him.”  Despite the quiet tone all Ck’schey’tha seemed to have, he heard total confidence in her words.  “Though I think thisss isss merely a ssstep along the way to what he isss truly dessstined to be.”

 

“You think he shouldn’t be a paladin?”

 

“Musst the god-Called ssstay with the Church at all timessss?” she asked.  “Isss there never a time when what the individual wantsss and what the god wantsss become different thingsss?”

 

“I don’t know that I ever thought of it like that.”  She made no reply, and Ray took the opportunity to change the subject.  “So who’s he fighting with?” he asked, gesturing toward the practice ring.  “I’m pretty sure I recognize her from the other night, but I’ve met so many folks that I’m not sure.”

 

“That is Thah’Kekk’kesseh.  Ssshe is another of our clutch-sssibsss.  Ssshe knows the a little of the healing artsss as well, but her heart is sssworn firssst and foremossst to protect the tribesss.”

 

“She’s good,” Ray commented.

 

“Ssshe and Thr’hey’Zhurr used to fight like this for hoursss on end, until our father made them ssstop or one finally dropped from exhaustion.  And dessspite being Vhelsheh, he wasn’t always the first to fall.”  She clicked out a laugh.  “Ssstubborn, that one is.”

 

“Have to say that fact is not a surprise,” Ray responded with a chuckle of his own as he went back to watching the match. 

 

******

 

As soon as the match was done, Fraser headed toward Ray and Zhu’Thah’lleh, wiping the sweat from his face with a towel.  Zhu’Thah’lleh went to join her clutch-sib, patting Ray on the shoulder as she left. 

 

“Nice job out there,” Ray said, nodding toward the clearing.  “You’re good.”

 

“You’ve seen me in battle before.”

 

“Yeah, but I was kind of busy trying not to get killed,” Ray said with a smile.  “I didn’t have a chance to appreciate your skill.”

 

“Thank you kindly,” Fraser said. 

 

“Just calling it like I see it.”  Ray took a deep breath.  “So you’re staying here.”

 

Fraser nodded.  “Yes.  I think this is what I was meant to do all along.”

 

“I don’t know much about vision and all that, but for what it’s worth, I think so too.”

 

“What about you?” Fraser asked.  “What are your plans?”

 

“Been thinking about that,” Ray said.  “Lots of options out there.  I mean, I’m far enough from Windholt that I could probably just keep heading south and the Guild would never find me.”

 

“You’d give up being a Guild thief?”

 

“I love being a thief,” Ray answered easily.  “But being part of the Guild?  That I wouldn’t miss, except for some of the connections it brought with it.  But just because I’m not with them doesn’t mean I lose all my skills.  I’m a damn good thief without any help from them, thank you very much.”  He winked at Fraser.  “Not much else they could teach me anyhow, not as long as I’ve been at the game.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

“You think the Church is going to be okay with you staying here?” Ray wondered.  “With any of this?”

 

“I think by now my superiors realize my path lies in another direction.  And even if they don’t, I have to do what I know to be right.”

 

“So what, you’re a free agent now?”

 

“I’m a paladin, Ray.  That hasn’t changed.” Fraser replied with a small smile.  “It’s what I am.”

 

“A wise man once told me what you do and what you are aren’t always the same thing,” Ray observed.  He cocked his head and gave Fraser an appraising look.  “You know, there’s only one reason I can think of for going back.”

 

“What would that be?”

 

“The blood ruby.  I sure don’t think leaving it with the Guild is the best idea, now we know what kinds of things it can power, do you?”

 

“You’re absolutely right, Ray.  But do you think going back alone to retrieve it is wise?”

 

“Probably not.  Do you have a better idea?”

 

Fraser nodded.  “Come with Bull and Dee’eth and I to Ezh’euss’vohleyh.  Then we’ll have the time we need to properly plan getting the ruby.”

 

Ray grinned.  “Long-range planning like that…it almost sounds like you think we should make this partnership official.” 

 

Ray could see the corners of Fraser’s mouth twitch as he fought a smile.  “I don’t know, Ray.  Wouldn’t that tarnish your reputation, traveling with a Paladin?”

 

“Who knows?  There might actually be places out there where you’ll make me look respectable.  Gods know I can do that for you in my circles.  We can help each other out.”

 

Fraser’s expression turned amused, with something underneath it Ray couldn’t quite identify.  “I do appreciate a good mutually beneficial relationship,” he said.

 

That couldn’t possibly mean what Ray wanted it to, could it? “There’s just one thing,” Ray said, trying to hide the sudden flutter in his stomach.

 

“Yes?” Fraser asked, looking at Ray expectantly.

 

The Thief moved in close, keeping his gaze locked on Fraser’s.  Fraser’s eyes widened the closer he got, then fluttered closed as Ray leaned in and finally, finally kissed him.

 

It was brief but sweet and Ray made himself pull back after a much shorter time than he wanted.  He stepped back and said, “Yeah, so there’s that.  Which you should know before you decide if us traveling together is a good idea.”

 

Fraser’s eyes darkened as he stepped back into Ray’s space, reaching and pulling him in by the back of the neck for a longer, deeper kiss.

 

“Mutually beneficial goes a lot of different ways,” Ray rasped out once they parted, unable to keep from smiling.

 

“It does indeed,” Fraser agreed, running his hand down Ray’s arm to entwine their fingers.  “I believe we can find numerous ways in which an alliance would benefit us both.”

 

“An alliance, huh?” Ray asked, voice still rough.  He pulled Fraser toward him for another kiss.  “Like a partnership?”

 

“Very much like one.”

 

“Sounds like the best offer I’ve had in decades,” Ray admitted.

 

Fraser pulled back a little before Ray could kiss him again.  “About that,” he said, obviously concerned.

 

“What, Fraser?  Spit it out,” Ray prompted when he remained silent.

 

“I don’t enter partnerships of any kind lightly.  And I’m not implying that you do, but I know you have reservations about interracial relations.”

 

“Had, Fraser.  Had,”

 

“What changed?”

 

“I almost died.” Ray shrugged.  “Besides, I’m pretty sure my lifespan isn’t as long as a full elf’s.  The way I figure it, you and I have about the same number of years left, going by the law of averages, and it isn’t like there are guarantees for any of us, right?”

 

“Right,” Fraser smiled, and when he moved in for another kiss, Ray met him happily.

 

******

 

The next morning, Ray and Fraser were having a late breakfast when Zhu’Thah’lleh came and sat with them.

 

“I hear we have acquired another traveling companion to Ezh’euss’vholeyh,” she said, looking at Ray.

 

“We?” Fraser replied, surprised.  “I didn’t realize you were going.”

 

She nodded.  “I find I have the urge to travel.  In fact, I think I might want to keep traveling.”

 

“You want to come with us when we leave?” Ray guessed.

 

“I do.  I have never been to the landsss beyond our territoriesss, and would like to sssee more.  Besssidesss, you need a healer,” she told them pragmatically. “And I can fight as well if need be.”

 

“What does Father have to say about this?” Fraser wondered.

 

“He hasss no objectionsss.  Vill’ee’llan isss more than ready to take over for me, ssso I will not be leaving the village without a healer.”

 

Fraser exchanged a look with Ray and smiled.  “Then we’d love to have you.”

 

******

 

Ray marveled at the turn of events, amazed at how not too long ago he’d been a loner, an outcast even among his peers.  And now he was part of a band of adventurers that consisted of a renegade thief, a foolhardy and overly optimistic mage, a dire wolf with a wicked sense of humor and a penchant for sweets, a healer who was maybe also a fighter but definitely something few people had ever encountered, and a paladin who wasn’t aligned with a Church.

 

And yet as wild as it all sounded, Ray couldn’t help but have a good feeling about what the future held.  Because a crazy assortment like theirs?  _That_ was the stuff of legends.

 


End file.
